Como Cash e Carter
by Medeia
Summary: Envolvido por muito Rock and Roll e um forte desejo, Miro conhece uma garota incomum e ousada que vai mexer com sua percepção de vida e mostrar que os sonhos e expectativas devem ser levados a sério, mas que também não precisam ter um limite.
1. Burning Thing

**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é "_Ring of Fire_", de Johnny Cash e composta por June Carter.

**Nota:** Esta fic é uma side-story de "The Gold Saints" e portanto UA, contando o começo do relacionamento de Miro, mencionado por Câmus no capítulo III. No entanto, as duas fanfics são bastante independentes e uma não necessita da outra para ser compreendida.

**Como Cash e Carter**

**Capítulo I – Burning Thing**

Estava a olhá-la por algum tempo. Parecia perdida, uma peça fora de lugar. Não que fosse feia. Muito pelo contrário. Os cabelos roxos na época, lhe caíam muito bem sobre os olhos verdes. Mas estar distraída com um livro num bar como aquele, numa hora como aquela, era no mínimo surreal.

Tentou enxergar a capa do exemplar e inclinou a cabeça, apoiando os braços sobre o balcão. Distraiu-se com as pernas finas e bem torneadas que ficavam a mostra naquele macacão escuro, tão curto como era. Tentou ler.

"Yôga, Sámkhya e Tantra".

- Bom, isso não ajuda muito.

- E o que vai ser, amigo?

- Ahm... Vodka, por favor.

Continuou a observá-la. Parecia alheia aos sons e a gritaria da banda ao fundo do salão. Pessoas iam e vinham e ela parecia estar em um mundo à parte. Tomou um gole de sua bebida e pensou em alguma maneira de se aproximar. Não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia. Logo ele, que nunca tivera problemas para isso.

Não era a primeira vez que a via. Há dias tentava imaginar como abordar uma gata que ia até aquele lugar, sozinha, para ler. E até agora não encontrara uma resposta.

Tentou passar pela multidão na direção daqueles puffs adiante, decidido a acabar com aquele fetiche. Ela podia ter uma cor incomum de cabelo, mas ainda era uma mulher e não uma fera. Podiam ser os olhos. Talvez o corte de cabelo, que deixava o longo pescoço à mostra para tentá-lo. Ou talvez tudo junto, somado àquele corpo esguio. E aquilo só acabaria quando fizesse alguma coisa.

Sentiu um solavanco. Tarde demais. A bebida escapara do recipiente antes que pudesse impedir. E como sua sorte ia bem nos últimos dias, o líquido tinha que escorrer exatamente nas pernas de quem tanto tinha observado. Invejou a bebida por um instante, num lapso de desejo. Mas praguejou pelo desastre. Ela soltara o livro bruscamente e levantava-se, com as faces tomando uma cor diferente.

- Idiota.

_Love is a burning thing__  
__and it makes a firery ring__  
__bound by wild desire__  
__I fell into a ring of fire..._

Aqueles lábios finos e ao mesmo tempo tão carnudos, vermelhos como uma cereja madura. Sentiu-se hipnotizado pelo modo como eles se moviam e por como a franja insistia em tocá-los levemente. E havia aquele tom de voz frio e sem emoção. Ao mesmo tempo tão cálido.

E de repente, com aquela única palavra, ele a queria. Um desejo incontrolável lhe tomava.

- Desculpe, eu... Me distraí por um instante.

- Eu notei. – forçou um sorriso.

E então ela finalmente encarou aqueles olhos azuis. Sentiu-se numa nevasca. Gelada como nunca estivera. Não sabia o que fazer.

Pegou o livro de volta, fazendo menção de sair.

Ele a impede, pondo-se em seu caminho.

- Por favor, não quero estragar sua noite.

- Escute, eu não sou esse tipo que está procurando.

Tentou sair outra vez. Mas ele ria. E aquele sorriso... Aquela malícia nos olhos... isso a congelou sobre o chão.

- E quem disse que estou?

A raiva lhe deu alguma força nas pernas e desta feita, parecia que conseguiria sair dali.

- Você é um idiota. – murmurou ao passar por ele, esbarrando em seus ombros.

Novamente aquelas sílabas. Aquele som lento e prolongado, quase musical. E havia aquele hálito doce que o arrepiou por inteiro.

Puxou-a pela cintura para perto de si e deixou que o calor das palavras alcançasse seu pescoço.

- Eu derrubaria minha bebida de propósito, se soubesse que repetiria o que disse...

Ela se vira bruscamente, indignada com a ousadia do rapaz, enquanto ele notou, ainda tonto, que havia uma tatuagem na nuca da garota.

- Você é algum tipo de maluc...?

Aquela era a deixa que ele tanto buscara e não a perderia. Talvez ela fosse uma fera. Mas ele finalmente sabia o que fazer. E assim tomou aqueles lábios com um desejo incontrolável de ter mais do que um beijo. E ali naquele bar, ela cedeu ao beijo dele pela primeira vez, sem sequer saber qual era o seu nome.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire__  
__I went down, down, down__  
__and the flames went higher.__  
__And it burns, burns, burns__  
__The ring of fire__  
__The ring of fire_

Um beijo tão intenso que parecia não ter fim. E ela não queria que tivesse. Sabia que era loucura, mas a maneira suave como ele tocava sua nuca e a intensidade com que apertava sua cintura e como subia pela parte nua das suas costas com firmeza e desejo faziam com que esquecesse disso. E com um dos braços presos no minúsculo espaço que havia entre eles, ainda segurando o livro, não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Quando finalmente se separaram ainda estava ofegante. Demorou para perceber que ele lhe estendia a mão para cumprimentá-la com aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso e perturbador.

- Miro Christakis.

Ela riu-se da ousadia e segurança exagerada que ele tinha. Resolveu que poderia quebrá-la pelo menos um pouco e sentir-se menos tola pelo que acabara de fazer.

- E suponho que isso é o nome científico de algum crustáceo.

E esperou alguns segundos. Esperou aquela expressão específica. Aquela perda de atitude e de voz quando alguém ficava sem jeito e não sabia o que dizer. Somente quando teve certeza de que o deixara novamente inseguro, é que lhe retribuiu o comprimento e ficou um pouco mais séria.

- Débora.

- Débora... Podemos esquecer aquela parte desastrosa e recomeçar?

- Já está na minha hora, desculpe sr. Chris... Como é mesmo?

- Me chame de Miro. Eu às vezes me esqueço que por aqui o sobrenome não é muito usual.

- Por aqui? - riu-se. - De que planeta você veio?

- Grécia.

Ela tentava desvencilhar-se do cumprimento ainda, mas ele continuava sem soltar sua mão, com aquela expressão sedutora e misteriosa.

- Claro. E eu da Índia.

- E que outro país me daria um sobrenome que parece uma piada de cunho científico?

- Você não tem sotaque.

- Já faz alguns anos que vivo em São Paulo.

- Sei. A gente se vê por aí, sr. Chris. Estou mesmo de saída.

Ele a encara com os olhos apertados por um instante.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Débora.

E quando a moça tentou soltar a mão novamente, sentiu o solavanco. Ele a puxara pela mão estendida para roubar-lhe outro beijo, desta vez mais curto, mas não menos provocante.

- _Tenta não esquecer de mim_. - sussurrou.

- No seu país te contaram que a falta de delicadeza ficou no tempo das cavernas?

- E que o elemento surpresa revela nossos desejos mais íntimos.

- Hum.

Mordiscando os próprios lábios com malícia, Débora passou os dedos sobre a boca dele e aproximou o rosto, como se fosse beijá-lo. Miro desarmou-se, seduzido pelos olhos verdes que o hipnotizavam.

- A filosofia é fajuta, mas a teoria até que é interessante.

Ela afastou-se sorrateira, partindo do local deixando-o ainda mais louco que antes, sem fôlego para fazer mais do que admirá-la partir e imaginar mais detalhes daquela fera dos lábios picantes.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire__  
__I went down,down,down__  
__and the flames went higher.__  
__And it burns,burns,burns__  
__The ring of fire__  
__The ring of fire_

Mas não voltou a vê-la naquele bar nos dias que se passaram. E beijá-la tinha sido pior do que se não o tivesse. Porque agora ele precisava de mais. E sabia que ela não sumiria de sua cabeça enquanto não a tivesse.

Concluiu que naquele lugar não mais a encontraria e lembrando-se do livro que ela lia, buscou algum instituto de Yôga na região. E havia somente um deles que seguia a linha que dava nome ao exemplar, que era uma tal de SwáSthya. Pelo que conseguira descobrir a respeito, era o método mais antigo e tradicional que haviam decodificado até então.

Sempre que podia, passava em frente à instituição, em dias e horários diferentes. E naquela tarde já estava se achando idiota o bastante para acabar com aquela bobagem. Entrou e perguntou se alguém com o nome dela trabalhava ou estudava lá. Nada.

Numa última tentativa, tentou descrevê-la, já que era uma visão bastante incomum. Se a conheciam por ali. E foi quando ele disse a cor do cabelo de Débora que a atendente sorriu e o fez acompanhá-la até a porta de saída. Apontou exatamente para o outro lado da rua, na direção de um SEBO.

Agradeceu e saiu. Duvidava que fosse encontrá-la, mas quando passou pelo meio fio conseguiu avistá-la nos fundos do local. Sentada numa banqueta e com os pés sobre outra, totalmente fora do mundo. Lendo.

Miro sorriu.

- Hm. Isso é que eu chamo de não enxergar o que está na frente do nosso nariz.

Entrou no local e parou na seção de relíquias musicais. Queria que ela chegasse até ele desta vez. Olhou mais uma vez de relance e ficou boquiaberto, sentindo o corpo incendiar. Ela lia nada menos que o Kama Sutra. Se ele tinha alguma chance de esquecer aquela garota, a chance acabara ali.

Ela finalmente o avistou e levantou-se, fingindo que não se lembrava dele ou que não o tinha visto todas as vezes que passara pelo outro lado da rua. Achava incrível que a tivesse encontrado tão rápido.

Preocupava-se que ele fosse algum tipo de maluco perigoso e não tinha muito orgulho de tê-lo deixado beijá-la antes de saber seu nome. Ela não costumava ser assim. Mas tinha alguma coisa nele que a seduzia.

- Procura algo em especial?

Miro entrou no jogo de Débora, ainda distraído com o livro que ela segurava.

- Muito especial. Destas que a gente não encontra por aí fácil.

Débora sorri maliciosa.

- A seção de raridades é esta da esquerda, mas que tipo de música?

- Do tipo proibida e inesquecível.

Ela continuou fazendo de conta que não entendia a ambiguidade e sustentou o sorriso.

- Os cds de Rock são sempre os primeiros que saem.

- Alguma coisa do Jerry Lee Lewis, talvez.

- Sério? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É um gosto muito incomum ou muito ruim?

- Incomum para um grego.

Ele ri.

- E o que a levou acreditar na minha nacionalidade de repente?

- O formato do nariz. - continuou ela com ar de gozação, enquanto passava o indicador pelo próprio nariz imitando o formato do dele.

Ela estava tirando sarro dele deliberadamente, o que o irritou um pouco. Riu sem jeito. Também podia significar que ela estava pensando em aceitar o flerte.

_The taste of love is sweet__  
__when hearts like our's meet__  
__I fell for you like a child__  
__oh, but the fire went wild…_

- Vou ficar te devendo desta vez, mas tem alguma coisa de Ray Charles, Elvis Presley e Johnny Cash que podem te interessar. Esses caras faziam som de verdade antes das facilidades da tecnologia, não é?

- Se eu dissesse que concordo totalmente ia parecer que estou cantando você?

- Não, se resolvesse levar alguma coisa.

- Johnny Cash.

- Deixa eu ver... - Débora esgueirou-se sobre a prateleira para o encanto do rapaz, que estava adorando olhar para aquela tatuagem e imaginar se haveriam outras. - "I Walk of the Line", "At Folsom Prision"... Estes são os últimos em bom estado.

- Cara, estes são das antigas!

Débora acha certa graça no modo como ele esquecera-se do mundo e da pose galanteadora com aqueles álbuns na mão, como uma criança que encontrou a figurinha que faltava para sua coleção.

- Suponho que vai querer levar os dois.

Ele tenta se recompor.

- Claro.

- Vem comigo até o caixa.

Seguiram para os fundos da loja em silêncio, onde ele pagou pelos exemplares, tentando disfarçar que tremia. Ele não sabia dizer o que aquela garota tinha de especial. Mas o fato é que havia algo no modo como ela falava que o fazia perder o controle. E agora tinha aquele livro para piorar as coisas...

- Sabe, foi um bocado difícil encontrar você.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Mas foi.

- Sei.

- Talvez a gente possa sair um dia desses.

- Talvez.

- Tem compromisso na sexta?

- Bom, sabe... Tem um livro que eu to terminando de ler, então não acho boa idéia.

- Definitivamente. - disse sem pensar, lembrando-se novamente do exemplar.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire__  
__I went down,down,down__  
__and the flames went higher.__  
__And it burns,burns,burns__  
__The ring of fire__  
__The ring of fire_

- Definitivamente o que?

- Ah, que... Hm. Bom, na semana que vem eu tenho uma folga de sábado. Posso te pegar as sete, se me disser o endereço.

- De sábado a gente fecha às oito. Se puder ser às nove, eu te espero aqui em frente.

- Ótimo, então... Então até sábado.

- Ei, não tá esquecendo de nada?

O coração dele parou por um instante. Voltou-se.

- Seus clássicos raros e proibidos.

Tomou ar em um misto de alívio e decepção.

- Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Até o outro sábado, Chris.- piscou.

Aquela boca. Aquele olhar. Conteve-se. Não podia arriscar prejudicar o emprego da moça. Saiu às pressas. Estava muito calor naquele lugar.

- Bem diz o Câmus... raio de país quente dos infernos.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire__  
__I went down,down,down__  
__and the flames went higher.__  
__And it burns,burns,burns__  
__The ring of fire__  
__The ring of fire_

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** Bom, desde que comecei a fic The Gold Saints que este casal me veio a cabeça e foi um "boom" de idéias que não caberiam só naquela fic. Então aqui está, meu ibope favorito, fazendo o que ele faz de melhor! Considerem que, por enquanto, estamos falando de alguns anos antes do que se passa na The Gold Saints. Quando ela finalmente ficarem contemporâneas e se interligarem eu aviso, mas vocês perceberão sozinhos! ^^'

Há muito tempo que eu queria fazer uma personagem mais picante para o Miro e então pensei bom... A Sofia foi um bom castigo para o cavaleiro de ouro que aprontou todas, mas agora neste UA que ele é um "zé-ninguém" eu posso dar um grande prêmio! E surgiu a Débora assim, sem mais nem menos, quando eu comecei a pensar no capítulo do Câmus. Capítulo, aliás que foi um parto, já que eu escrevia uma linha dele e 10 desta fic! XP

Um presente para todas as fãs do Miro! Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu do veneno intenso desta fic. XD

Comentários são sempre bem vindos também!


	2. The Devil in Your Eyes

Disclamer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é "(You're The) Devil In Disguise", de Elvis Presley e composta por Bernie Baum, Bill Giant e Florence Kaye.

**Como Cash e Carter**

**Capítulo II – The devil in your eyes**

Vestia jeans e camisa escuros e um crucifixo pendia em seu pescoço pela parte aberta da gola, tão prateado quanto o largo cinto que aparecia parcialmente pela abertura final da camisa. O coturno o fazia parecer ainda mais roqueiro, talvez um músico desconhecido. Seguia pela calçada ansioso, ouvindo o som dos próprios passos, desligado dos ruídos da cidade e dos transeuntes. A noite estava sem estrelas e fresca o bastante para colaborar com seus propósitos.

Não estava preparado para o que viu. Reconheceu-a pela tatuagem, pois estava de costas para ele, mas os cabelos estavam azulados agora. A bota de cano curto e salto fino sobre uma meia arrastão, tornavam mais feminina a bermuda jeans de pernas largas que lhe caía até metade das coxas. Ela virou-se, mas não pareceu tê-lo visto. Uma blusa de algodão cinza lhe caía perfeitamente pelas curvas do corpo e o decote redondo, acompanhado de um bolero de crochê preto com mangas curtas de único botão, evidenciavam-lhe parte dos seios. O único acessório era um brinco na orelha direita, formado por uma pena longa e escura, e a única maquiagem, uma sombra de azul suave que lhe ressaltava a cor dos olhos. Decididamente única.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Os olhares e os sorrisos foram os únicos sinais, antes que ele lhe tomasse pela cintura no mesmo instante em que ela o puxou pelo queixo, num beijo sensual e sem pressa.

_You look like an angel__  
__Walk like an angel__  
__Talk like an angel__  
__But I got wise__  
__You're the devil in disguise__  
__Oh yes you are__  
__The devil in disguise_

- Vai pra algum enterro, Johnny? - sorriu provocante, ainda com o rosto dele entre os dedos.

- Talvez eu vá. - fingiu-se pensativo, mas também sorria quando a beijou brevemente. - É, você conhece umas histórias...

- Quando a gente lê muito, acaba aprendendo algumas coisas.

Miro não saberia precisar se ela o estava provocando com o comentário, ou se ele é que dera atenção demais ao que ela lia há duas semanas atrás.

- Aprender é bom, mas dividir o conhecimento é sempre melhor. – alfinetou, arrancando-lhe um sorriso.

Pela pausa e pela expressão, Débora entendera perfeitamente o que estava por trás da frase dele.

- Então, Chris... Tem uma cafeteria legal aqui perto, onde a gente pode conversar.

- Conversar é um bom começo.

Miro não soltou sua cintura quando começaram a caminhar e notou que o fato de Débora estar mexendo nas próprias unhas com as mãos na altura do busto tentado tirar o esmalte preto, significava que tentava disfarçar que lutava contra o próprio desejo.

- Eu tenho me perguntado nos últimos dias... - Concluir que ela também pensara nele o animou. - O que um roqueiro das antigas que nasceu nas Ilhas gregas, faz nesse país, numa cidade como essa?

- Um bocado de coisas. - riu do comentário. - As coisas estavam difíceis por lá e meus pais vieram pra tentar a sorte, quando eu ainda era muito pequeno. Mas eles... Bom, a saudade da terra natal falou mais alto, há uns dez anos.

- E por que você ficou?

- Quando a gente fica muito tempo num país se afeiçoa, sei lá. Cria vínculos com pessoas, com lugares, hábitos e até com o jeito de falar ou de se vestir. As coisas aqui também não são fáceis, mas oportunidade tem de monte. E eu comecei a planejar coisas que não faziam sentido em outro lugar.

- Vocês se falam muito?

- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Mas depois que eles aprenderam sobre a mágica do computador a gente troca alguns e-mails.

Entraram na cafeteria e escolheram uma mesa. Isaac veio recebê-los com o cardápio quando a reconheceu, mas não sabia como agir por ela estar acompanhada.

- Oi, Isaac! Tá com o turno da noite agora?

- Duas vezes por semana. E com você, tudo bem?

- Vou levando.

- Fiquem à vontade pra escolher e eu volto num minuto.

- E o aprendiz de pirata é alguém com que eu deva me preocupar? - Miro apontou quando o rapaz saiu.

Débora riu e empurrou-o pelos ombros, repreendendo-o.

- Não deboche, foi um acidente horrível. - mas ele continuava a apontar na direção dele com a sobrancelha arqueada, indagando-a. - Talvez. Talvez tenha sim. - sorriu.

_You fooled me with your kisses__  
__You cheated and you schemed__  
__Heaven knows how you lied to me__  
__You're not the way you seemed_

- Hum... - apoiou o indicador sobre o queixo – E há quanto tempo você vem aqui e com que frequência?

- Eu acho que ainda tava na minha vez de perguntar... – continuou, fingindo interesse no cardápio.

- Na verdade era a minha. Você e sua família são daqui?

- Sou sim. Totalmente daqui. Mas a única família que posso dizer que tenho é o Isaac.

- Caramba, sinto muito, eu... Vocês são parentes?

- Velhos amigos, só isso.

- Sei.

Ela chama o rapaz do balcão com um aceno, rindo do indício de ciúmes.

- Não adianta, Isaac. - fez uma careta de desolação - Eu reviro esse cardápio do avesso, mas sempre quero a mesma coisa...

- Capuccino batido com sorvete e chantilly, pode deixar. E você, o que vai ser?

- Um expresso grande.

- É Chris, você virou mesmo paulista... Mais de nove da noite e tomando logo um expresso, parece até que nasceu aqui.

Isaac afastou-se na direção do balcão enquanto ela falava.

- Ajuda a ficar atento e de olhos bem abertos. E o que mais você faz, além de ler em bares, tomar muito café e trabalhar em um Sebo?

- Acho que já sabe bastante. Estou tentando voltar a estudar, então... Vou prestar umas provas no semestre que vem para o curso de História. E você faz o quê, além de derrubar bebida nos outros, roubar beijos, ouvir Jerry Lewis, saber da vida do Johnny Cash e seguir garotas com gosto por livros incomuns?

Ele riu da audácia dela.

- Eu não tenho um emprego fixo, então estou sempre fazendo um pouco de tudo em mais de um lugar. Eu bem que queria estudar música, mas fica difícil com tempo curto e pouca grana.

- Eu sabia. Promíscuo e abusado assim, só podia ser músico. Eu devia ter adivinhado. - fingiu-se séria.

- Promíscuo? - ele não contém o riso. - Ta aí uma palavra que não ouço há muito tempo. Você lê dicionários também?

- Ninguém nunca te avisou? Às vezes quando a gente não sabe o significado de uma palavra, pode funcionar...

- Não, não, peraí, eu saquei. Você é uma daquelas intelectuais disfarçadas de gente normal, entendi.

- Já me chamaram de muita coisa, mas de disfarçada de normal é a primeira vez.

- Também nunca fui chamado de... Como é mesmo o nome que disse?

- Promíscuo.

- Isso. Incrível como toda vez que você tenta me ofender, eu te acho mais sexy.

- Se procurar um bom psiquiatra logo, pode ter tratamento. – piscou.

_You look like an angel__  
__Walk like an angel__  
__Talk like an angel__  
__But I got wise__  
__You're the devil in disguise__  
__Oh yes you are__  
__The devil in disguise_

Isaac chega com as bebidas antes que Miro conseguisse se aproximar o bastante para beijá-la e teve a impressão que Débora fez algum sinal, enquanto olhava para o rapaz. Riu quando ele saiu na direção da cozinha. Estava começando a entender o que estava acontecendo...

- Se preferir, eu empresto o meu RG. Pode ser mais fácil.

Débora ficou visivelmente sem jeito, mas se fez de desentendida.

- E se tiver um amigo policial, descobre mais rápido o que precisa. - passou a mão pelo rosto dela. - Mas está certa em se precaver das pessoas, não posso achar isso ruim.

Beijavam-se quando o estalido do telefone dela os interrompeu.

- Me dá licença um minuto?

- Claro. - respondeu dando de ombros, com ar decepcionado.

Débora levantou-se e atendendo o celular, seguiu para o banheiro feminino, onde fechou a porta.

- Alô.

- Primeiro encontro, é?

- Mais ou menos.

- Caiu na dele, não foi?

- Você sabe porque eu o trouxe aqui, então vai falando.

Isaak, da cozinha, expulsou o amigo da dispensa aos empurrões e encostou a porta, apoiando-se no estande.

- Conheço o tipo. O espanhol da tarde é idêntico. Músico. Boa gente, mas é só conseguir o que quer e desaparece, à procura da próxima.

- Foi o que pensei. Mas ele tinha que ser tão gato?!

- Aí, sou amigo, mas não gay.

- Sabe qual é problema?

- Sei sim. Você. Acredita demais nas pessoas. Sempre procurando o que elas tem de melhor e esquecendo o pior.

- Tem alguma coisa, Zack. Uma espécie de... Determinação. Não sei explicar. Ele me achou por causa do título do livro que eu lia, eu te falei no outro dia.

- Se você aparecesse assim no meu apê há alguns meses atrás, eu também ficaria determinado. - riu sozinho, perdido em algumas boas lembranças. Mas entende com o silêncio, que ela fazia aquela expressão típica de reprovação que ele conhecia bem. - Qual é, Debie?! O que quer que eu faça?

- Me diz se ele é maluco. Sequestrador, compulsivo, psicopata, psicótico, assassino... Essas coisas.

- Não, acho que isso não. É só um malandro comum.

- Ótimo.

- Ei... Cuidado, hein, Deby? Quem brinca com fogo se queima.

- Eu supero.

- Vai por mim, ele só quer ver a tua tatoo de borboleta e descobrir a cor natural do seu cabelo.

- Bom, sorte a dele que eu esteja disposta a pensar no assunto.

Isaak ficou em silêncio por um instante. Aquele era um comentário que ele decididamente não esperava. Apesar de eles nunca terem vivenciado nada muito sério e terem decidido que misturar a amizade não dava certo, isso não impedia que ele se preocupasse com ela ou sentisse um pouco de raiva do sujeito.

- Você nunca foi assim, Débora. Que é que o cara tem?

- Quando eu descobrir eu te conto.

- Há. Mais essa. Eu mereço.

Ela desligara bruscamente e olhou-se no espelho rindo dela mesma e do cuidado exagerado de Isaac. Ajeitou o penteado arrepiado da nuca, antes de sair.

_I thought that I was in heaven__  
__But I was sure surprised__  
__Heaven help me, I didn't see__  
__The devil in your eyes_

- Seu capuccino já tava derretendo.

Sentou-se antes que a vertigem fosse mais forte. Aquele jeito que Miro tinha de olhar para ela lhe derrubava todas as defesas. Ele tomou um pouco mais da bebida fumegante e ficou a analisá-la novamente. Adorava absolutamente tudo que havia de incomum em Débora.

- Não vai me dizer se eu passei no teste? - ironizou por fim.

- Eu não disse que acabou.

- Então deve ter mesmo um amigo da polícia.

Ela riu do cinismo que ele tinha.

- Por falar em polícia, sua namorada não deve ser das mais ciumentas.

- Ah, é. Faltava essa parte. - encostou-se no banco achando graça no interesse de Débora. - Eu não tenho nenhuma. E com a vida que eu levo, não estou numa posição favorável pra ter.

- O velho medo de se envolver. - disse pensativa, assustando-o com a resposta. - Todo mundo passa por isso.

- Incluindo você?

- Pelo menos umas duas vezes por ano, com duração de seis meses cada uma. Mas se eu não me arriscar, vou viver trancafiada por aí com meus livros de História.

- A filosofia é fajuta, mas a teoria até que é interessante.

- E agora você está me usando de piada.

- Não, eu só gostei da frase.

_You look like an angel__  
__Walk like an angel__  
__Talk like an angel__  
__But I got wise__  
__You're the devil in disguise__  
__Oh yes you are__  
__The devil in disguise_

A conversa continuou e cada um interessava-se cada vez mais pelo outro. Na caminhada para o metrô fizeram uma pausa, abaixo da primeira escada rolante onde se beijaram longamente. Nenhum dos dois queria que o encontro terminasse, pois se atraíam um pelo outro.

- A noite não precisa acabar, Débora. - beijou-a ofegante. - Eu conheço uns lugares que...

- Sua casa. - permitiu-se sussurrar no ouvido dele.

Miro riu, duvidando da sinceridade da garota.

- Não está falando sério, está?

Débora deu de ombros, encarando-o com aquele sorriso que o enlouquecia.

- Se me roubar, irei saber por onde vão começar a busca.

Gostava de como ela ia direto ao ponto, sem esconder o que pensava ou sentia. Mas ir até o apartamento poderia estragar tudo.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Inquilino indesejado?

- Não, eu moro sozinho. É só que...

- Então você é bagunceiro ou é muito longe.

- Não. Não! Não é isso. Só não é o melhor dos lugares, é que... Meu apartamento é pequeno. A gente podia simplesmente...

- Tem um teto? Quatro paredes? A fechadura funciona? É seu, não? O apartamento.

- Claro. - ofegou. Ela o estava olhando daquela maneira outra vez e passava os dedos pela sua boca e pescoço. Aquilo, somado a rapidez com que ela o retrucava o desconcertava e ele perdia o raciocínio.

- Se quiser eu posso ir embora, mas é você que me interessa e não ond...

Encostou-a sobre a parede num beijo ardente e em seguida a puxou pela cintura.

- Minha casa, tudo bem. Você manda.

_You're the devil in disguise__  
__Oh yes you are__  
__The devil in disguise__  
__Oh yes you are__  
__The devil in disguise_

Continua...

**N.A.:** O que? Acharam ela ousada? Qualé, você ainda não viram nada! Nem viram o próximo capítulo... XP

Não vale falar mal da Debie, não hein? Ela é legal. Vocês vão entender logo.

Espero que gostem e fiquem bastante curiosos. Até mais!


	3. She Bring on the Flames

**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é"This House is On Fire" do AC/DC, mas também há um trecho de "Trouble" de Elvis Presley

**Capítulo III - She Bring on the Flames**

Destrancou a porta lembrando-se que nunca trouxera nenhuma mulher ali por suas próprias razões e receios quanto a simplicidade de seus pertences. Mas aquela garota parecia realmente interessada em quem ele era e não no que ele possuía. E era isto que estranhamente o assustava e seduzia de uma só vez.

Ela deu a volta por seu pescoço e encostou-se na porta, beijando-o de modo provocante. Miro tomou-lhe a cintura, usando-a como apoio para abri-la já com a respiração descompassada. Encostou a porta e a trancou de volta ainda na penumbra, mordendo o pescoço de Débora com desejo.

_Y__onder she walks  
Yonder she walks hitting 103__  
__A little tongue in cheek__  
__Hot personality__  
__She bring on the flames__  
__And it's burning it's burning__  
__My body's achin' tossin' and turnin'_

A amante acendeu a luz e afastou-se na direção do sofá escuro encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes. Miro dividia sua atenção entre torcer que ela não desse atenção a enorme rachadura que havia na parede atrás dele e nos seus movimentos sensuais. Ela buscava algo em sua estante repleta de cds distraidamente, olhando para os nomes de diversos pianistas misturados com rocks consagrados do passado e da atualidade.

- Tentando me decifrar pela música?

- Olha só, você tem muita coisa interessante aqui...

Débora puxou uma das caixas e leu a contracapa por alguns instantes. Virou-se para Miro, que a observava com um desejo voraz. Apontou para o pequeno rádio da estante, retribuindo o olhar faiscante.

- Posso?

O grego, apoiando-se em um móvel de madeira, respondeu apenas com um aceno e um sorriso que a fez sentir-se completamente nua, devorada. Mas não podia se intimidar. Já estava ali e decidida a ir até o fim naquele jogo.

Escolheu a música desejada e em poucos segundos, quando se virou para olhá-lo, o som de trompetes da introdução de "Trouble" invadiu o local. Miro engoliu em seco, deliciado com o que vinha a seguir.

"_If you're looking for trouble__, You came to the right place."__  
"__If you're looking for trouble, Just look right in my face."__  
_

Deixando o ritmo da música orientar seus movimentos, Débora desabotoava o bolero, convidando-o com um sorriso de malícia a aproximar-se.

_-_ Quer começar me mostrando sua sala?

"_I was born standing up And talking back."__  
"__My daddy was a green-eyed mountain jack."__  
_

Ele aproximou-se devagar, passando a língua sutilmente pelos lábios entreabertos num sorriso, apreciando a música e os movimentos de Débora para tirar o bolero e soltá-lo no chão.

"_Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery."__  
"__Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me"_

Miro alcançou seus quadris, sem fôlego, beijando-lhe os lábios com ardor enquanto subia uma das mãos por baixo da blusa dela. Débora correspondeu o beijo com igual lascívia e envolveu-lhe pelo pescoço, dando a deixa para que ele retirasse sua blusa devagar, correndo os dedos pela pele pálida. Admirou a lingerie de azul muito escuro por um tempo, ao tocar-lhe os seios alvos. Beijou-os com avidez. Ela desabotoava sua camisa com a respiração acelerada.

Fantasiara com ela mais vezes do que poderia admitir e queria aproveitar cada segundo em que ela estivesse em seus braços, mesmo estando tão cheio de vontade. Sua camisa estava no chão e não se lembrava exatamente de como acontecera. Sorriu, aspirando o pouco ar que restara em sua sala. Ela tinha uma espécie de agilidade felina que o levou à loucura. Sentiu os dedos finos percorrerem suas costas com firmeza. Quando se deu conta, desabotoava a bermuda dela com uma das mãos, com mais pressa do que pretendia.

_T__his house is on fire__  
T__his house is on fire__  
T__his house is on fire__  
__And the flame is gonna burn in__  
__You_

Débora correspondia àquele desejo intenso. Mordeu os lábios e conteve um gemido quando ele correu os dentes sobre a pele de seu pescoço e ombros até livrar-lhe da bermuda jeans, subir os dedos pela parte interna de suas coxas e atingir seu ponto mais sensível. Mas desta feita, foi ele quem perdeu o fôlego com o que via.

- _Deus, _e_u sabia que tinha outra..._ - murmurou ainda mais excitado, ao vislumbrar uma pequena tatuagem de uma borboleta azul escura abaixo da barriga dela, à direita, semi-coberta pela lingerie de cintura baixa.

Livrou-se do coturno e deitou-a sobre o sofá em um movimento brusco, vendo-a achar graça de sua fantasia. Correu os lábios pelo corpo dela cintura abaixo e retirou-lhe o par de botas, desistindo de planejar ou controlar qualquer coisa. Ele a queria agora. Tinham a noite toda para fazerem mais de uma vez, no ritmo que seus desejos os levassem.

- _Você é a gata mais sexy que eu já conheci._ - disse com a voz entrecortada ao subir os beijos na direção dos seios dela e puxá-la para si pela coxa sem pensar no que falava.

Débora ofegou ao sentir a excitação dele sobre si, inconformada de que uma cantada tão furada lhe soasse extremamente sensual saindo daquela boca. Não saberia dizer se por saber que ele estava fora de controle, ou se pela corrente elétrica que os conectava. Desejava-o. Gostava da simplicidade confiante que vinha dele.

Por entregar-se tão rápido, porém, Débora temia nunca mais voltar a vê-lo depois daquela noite. Mas voltar para casa sem saber o que tanto a atraía, parecia-lhe muito pior.

As carícias ficavam mais intensas. Ela ocupava-se de soltar-lhe o cinto da calça, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo de língua que trocavam e soltava habilmente o fecho do sutiã de Débora com uma das mãos. Livrou-se da roupa-íntima no mesmo instante em que ela abriu-lhe o zíper e ajudou-a a tirar-lhe a peça.

O beijo que se segue é violento e cheio de força. Apertam-se contra o outro com instinto, enquanto as mãos deixam marcas leves sobre o corpo do outro e a respiração deles fica alta e descontrolada. Tão logo percebem, estão completamente nus, ávidos pelo corpo do outro.

Miro ainda alcança o preservativo no bolso de suas vestes caídas no chão e vê a gata de cabelos azuis o auxiliar provocante a precaver-se com agilidade. Beijou-a novamente com a mesma urgência de antes, mas ela afastou o rosto alguns centímetros após morder-lhe o lábio inferior e o queixo. Débora firmou os dedos sobre a nuca do parceiro e ambos encararam-se de os olhos apertados por um segundo. Ela lhe sorriu sensual ainda ofegante, liberando-o para tomá-la. Só então Miro segurou-a pela perna e deixou-se perder dentro dela.

_S__he got me runnin' for shelter__  
__Needing quarantine__  
__She got me red hot and wired__  
__Call on emergency__  
__She bring on the flames__  
__And it's burning it's burning__  
__My body's achin' tossin' and turnin'_

Estar sem o domínio dos próprios pensamentos e sensações, não era o que se pudesse chamar de uma coisa ruim, muito menos naquela noite e com aquela companhia. Não sabiam quase nada sobre o outro, mas seus corpos diziam o contrário quando se tocavam. O ato era consumado na sua forma mais simples e instintiva, permitindo-lhes diminuir aquele calor que os consumia. O ritmo forte e acelerado não os impedia de perceber as reações do outro a cada gesto e os incentivava a explorarem-se mais.

O grego gostava de como ela gemia, mordia os lábios de prazer e, no entanto, mantinha o contato visual com os olhos semi-cerrados com sensualidade.

A brasileira enlouquecia com o modo como Miro a segurava com firmeza descomedida sem, no entanto, machucá-la - como tantos outros desavisados o faziam.

O vapor da respiração dele e um sussurro ousado atingiram seu pescoço, antes que seus lábios e dentes retribuíssem a provocação e roçassem sobre a pele máscula do ombro e pescoço do estrangeiro.

Miro puxou-lhe pelos cabelos da nuca em resposta, expondo a pele alva da garota para descer a língua pelo pescoço até os seios provocando-a mais. E foi quando ela curvou o corpo delgado e cerrou os dedos nas costas do amante fechando os olhos, que ele soube que seu ápice estava próximo. Correu os dedos firmes pela curva das costas exposta com o movimento de entrega. Puxou-a para mais perto, beijando-lhe os seios e diminuindo ritmo para tomá-la com mais intensidade e saborear os efeitos que causava a ela. Débora arqueava-se como uma gata, entre puxá-lo com as pernas e pendurar os braços sobre o pescoço do parceiro languidamente quando se sentia trêmula ou sem forças pelo prazer. Deixou escapar o apelido pela qual o tratava em um gemido alto e o repetiu cada vez que ele a invadia mais.

Instintivamente aumentaram o ritmo novamente perdidos em seus próprios corpos, misturados em algo que não se assemelhava nem a um, nem a outro, numa unidade dúbia e oposta de encaixe perfeito. O êxtase chegou ao mesmo tempo para os dois, numa onda que os cegou e interrompeu-lhes a respiração enquanto durou, arrancando um último chamado de Débora por seu amante.

Ofegantes e completos encostaram uma testa sobre a outra para recuperar o fôlego e a razão, ainda aproveitando o calor da respiração do outro como um prêmio valioso.

_T__his house is on fire__  
T__his house is on fire__  
T__his house is on fire__  
__And the flame is gonna burn in__  
__You_

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, aproveitando o silêncio que os envolvia. Demoraram a recobrar-se e recolocar a roupa de baixo, sentando-se e recostando-se no corpo do outro. Foi só quando Miro percebeu a pele da parceira arrepiada e um pouco fria, que lhe entregou sua camisa em silêncio para que vestisse no lugar da própria blusa e reparou-lhe as unhas do delicado pé pintadas de preto, quando ela os encolheu sobre o sofá. Sentou-se atrás dela, envolvendo-a pela cintura e prendendo-a entre suas pernas, encostando-se no ombro do sofá.

Ali conversaram amenidades por algum tempo, enquanto Débora olhava disfarçadamente para o minúsculo apartamento de móveis escuros. Um aroma amadeirado tomava conta do ambiente. Era tudo muito simples e algumas coisas pareciam ser bem antigas ou restauradas. Havia uma personalidade forte e máscula enraizada naquelas paredes, que lhe remetiam aos anos 60 e davam uma gostosa sensação de conforto. O local precisava de uma reforma em alguns pontos das paredes e teto urgentemente, mas era bastante organizado e limpo para um homem que morava sozinho e provavelmente não tinha condições de pagar alguém para fazê-lo.

E ela passava os finos dedos do pé sobre as pernas fortes que envolviam as suas, quando Miro descobriu que Débora estudava os livros e áudios da tal SwáSthya para praticar em casa, pois não podia pagar pelas aulas. Ele tinha a mente repleta de loucuras a despeito da provável flexibilidade da yôgue, quando se admitiu viciado em refrigerante e pizza de pepperoni e descobriu que ela era uma vegetariana que evitava beber. Ele gostava de rock e ela era bastante eclética, gostando até mesmo de new age. Miro tinha sempre dois a três trabalhos por vez e raramente tinha folga no fim de semana. Débora detestava trabalhar de sábado e passava o restante dos finais de semana pregada sobre os livros ou caminhando no Parque da Aclimação.

Internamente, um analisava o outro com maior profundidade e concluíam que dificilmente o tédio os consumisse. A brasileira o via como alguém com os pés muito fixos no chão, que não se permitia parar e olhar para si mesmo. Miro começava a enxergar a doçura da fera com a cabeça nas nuvens, sempre pronta a acreditar nas pessoas e a sonhar. E ambos tinham uma crença profunda e consistente sobre suas convicções. Eram uma dupla e tanto; o tempero não se restringia apenas ao aspecto físico. E teria sido muito fácil manter a conversa por horas a fio, se aquela atração não os atrapalhasse.

Bastou que ela comentasse interessada sobre a reação dele diante de sua tatuagem, para Miro confessar-lhe ter fantasiado com um desenho de uma enorme cerejeira descendo-lhe pela lateral das costas e curvando-se até abaixo da cintura, onde o desenho real da borboleta se encontrava. Ela riu da imaginação do grego, enquanto o mesmo tentava se justificar, dizendo que isso ocorrera por causa do símbolo em sua nuca - que descobrira ser o mantra AUM - que o seduzira, fazendo-o imaginar aonde poderia haver outro desenho sobre aquele corpo esguio.

- Gata... - o rapaz ofegou, sentindo a voz falhar ao sentir o cheiro dela.

Tinha os lábios pousados em sua nuca e passeava uma mão pela curva dos seios à mostra pela abertura da camisa, enquanto com a outra, subia pela parte superior de sua coxa. Débora gemeu e encolheu-se arrepiada, fechando os olhos ao encostar as costas sobre o peito dele.

O termo "gata" já tinha passado de adjetivo a um substantivo que, para o grego, exprimia o encanto que ela lhe produzia. Explicava-lhe o gênio, a cor dos olhos, a maneira de agir, o jeito de olhar, falar e mover-se; além dos gestos sensuais que assumia quando provocada - como o fazia agora.

- Ainda quer conhecer alguma coisa ou me mostrar o que leu naquele livro incomum?

- Humm... - murmurou, fingindo pensar e pendeu a cabeça para trás para trocar um beijo de língua provocante com ele. - Tem algo interessante na cozinha?

- Não muito. - Abraçou-a com um falso suspiro - Mas o cacho de uvas na geladeira pode querer te conhecer...

Débora ri e levanta-se, puxando-o pelo braço e deixando-o apertá-la contra o próprio corpo, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

- _Essa sua mente perversa me deixa louca..._

O parceiro retribui o riso com malícia, devorando a amante com os olhos e concentrando a atenção nos movimentos de sua boca enquanto pronunciava a palavra "perversa". O vocabulário daquela mulher o divertia e incendiava. Tudo parecia mais sonoro e excitante naquele idioma local quando ela falava.

- Então vai ficar satisfeita em saber que ainda não viu nada.

Mal terminando de falar, o jovem invade a boca dela com a língua furiosamente, ambos seguindo abraçados e ofegantes para o pequeno cômodo de piso frio.

You got me burnin' and burnin'  
You got me tossin' and turnin'

Miro acordou assustado com o despertador que esquecera de desativar e o desligou sem abrir os olhos, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Levou alguns segundos para lembrar-se que trabalharia apenas no período da tarde e outros mais para localizar-se, lembrando-se do estonteante "tour" pelo apartamento que o ocupara por quase toda a noite. Virou-se, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto com aquela sensação de bem estar proporcionada apenas por momentos como aquele e respirou fundo, tentando despertar. Ainda podia sentir o aroma adocicado de Débora, mas estava sozinho na cama.

Sentou-se, franzindo a testa. Tentou raciocinar e lutar contra o sono ao mesmo tempo, com a luz que vinha das frestas da janela ainda incomodando-o. Olhou em volta, notando uma parte das roupas dela dobradas sobre uma cadeira e aliviou as feições. Pensou ter ouvido algo vindo da sala e levantou-se, sentindo-se tonto. Sua visão clareou aos poucos. Encontrou Débora encolhida no sofá, vestida somente com a blusa prata e a lingerie, entretida com o noticiário e o restante das uvas.

- Eu ia tentar fazer o café, mas não sou muito boa nisso. - surpreendeu-o por saber de sua presença mesmo com os olhos ainda presos na tv. – É sempre a minha amiga que faz essa parte complexa no nosso "apertamento".

O grego ri.

- Eu resolvo isso pra nós.

Ele aproxima-se, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá para beijar-lhe a nuca e acariciar-lhe os ombros numa leve provocação.

- Eu achei que as gatas dormissem um pouco de dia.

- Hm, só mais tarde. Perdi o sono, por causa de ontem.

- _É que não foi só ontem_. - disse com voz baixa sobre a orelha dela, como se lhe contasse um segredo.

Débora vira-se, com o indicador sobre os lábios, fingindo-se pensativa.

- Isso deve explicar muita coisa!

O rapaz ri, pega a calça jeans que ainda estava no chão e a veste. Já ia seguir para cozinha, quando ela o chamou.

- Chris... Sei que é meio chato, mas preciso usar seu chuveiro e, consequentemente, preciso também de uma toalha.

Ele continua na direção do próximo cômodo e aumenta o tom de voz para que ela ouvisse a resposta.

- E eu de um café, antes de qualquer coisa, ou vou ficar tropeçando por aí.

- Ah, Chris... - levantou-se na direção dele e encostou-se no batente da porta com os braços cruzados, vendo-o mexer no armário após ligar a cafeteira. – Não seja tão mau.

- Minha casa, minhas regras, gata. – piscou malicioso. - Você não vai fazer isso agora.

- E a imaginação do australopithecus vai além! – desafiou cínica. – Você é mesmo tão machista assim ou é só charme?

Miro se aproxima, passando o dedo pelo queixo dela e com um sorriso cáustico pela provocação. Fingindo-se séria, ela pendurou os braços nos ombros fortes de Miro, que escorreu os dedos por seu pescoço e seios lentamente até alcançar-lhe a cintura para puxá-la para perto.

- Já deve ter percebido o que acontece quando tenta me ofender com suas palavras difíceis...

Ela ri.

- Se me pedir com jeito, talvez eu te deixe me fazer companhia no chuveiro.

- _Boa garota_... - sussurrou deslizando os lábios devagar em direção ao pescoço alvo, arrancando-lhe um suspiro.

_T__his house is on fire__  
H__ouse is on fire__  
T__his house is on fire__  
H__ouse is on fire_

- Me tira uma dúvida, Chris. – ela o interrompe por um instante. – Os seus truques são previamente calculados, quando as garotas caem na sua rede e acordam no seu território?

O jovem se afasta para pegar duas xícaras do armário, um pouco sem jeito.

- Você é jogo duro, feito gata selvagem. - pigarreou e colocou a louça ao lado da cafeteira – Eu não costumo trazer muitas visitas aqui.

- Estranho, você não se parece em nada com o tipo anti-social. E quanto as suas presas? Você deve ter várias.

- Deixam de se interessar, quando começam a saber demais sobre quem eu sou, como vivo ou onde moro.

Prosseguiu com um tom de voz sem emoção, de costas para não ter que encará-la. Este era um velho fantasma do qual não se sentia confortável por lembrar.

- E que sentido há em deixar de se interessar por alguém que se esforça tanto para manter o que tem e pelo que ainda deseja ter? – aproximou-se.

- Isso quer dizer que continua interessada? – arqueou as sobrancelhas ainda sério, enchendo as xícaras com a bebida fumegante.

- A não ser que se satisfaça com um banho de despedida.

- Hm. – ele sorri, lhe entregando a bebida. – Você é tão diferente de todas que já conheci. Provavelmente tem uns parafusos a menos na cabeça.

- Ou você andou com gente materialista por tempo demais e deixou que elas o colocassem pra baixo. – responde séria, aceitando o café.

Miro tomou um gole do líquido reconfortante para recuperar-se do baque avassalador que o atingiu com as pesadas palavras da linda mulher em sua frente. Mas ela ri, brincalhona.

- Relaxa, Chris. Eu bati forte com a cabeça no chão quando era pequena. – piscou, tocando os ombros dele suavemente e tomando um gole da bebida oferecida.

Ele se encanta com o cuidado que ela teve em aliviar a sua tensão.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra conseguir seu telefone? – perguntou, enlaçando-a pela curva das costas.

- Já fez. – ela o beija suavemente. - Esse é o melhor café que já tomei na minha vida.

_This house is on fire__  
T__his house is on fire__  
T__his house is on fire__  
__And the flame is gonna burn in__  
__You_

Continua...

**N.A.:** Ufa, quanto calor! Não chama os bombeiros não, que eu to bem! Ta tudo bem... Eu to ótima, obrigada! XP

Brincadeiras a parte, o tão esperado hentai (o primeiro de vários) deste casal que só a física quântica explica, foi uma superação pessoal. Um dos melhores que já conseguir escrever até o momento. (Coisas que só o Escorpião pode fazer por mim!)

Então, apesar de eu ter gostado muitíssimo dele, ficaria feliz em saber o que vocês estão achando, então comentem! Espero que tenham ficado tão sem fôlego quanto eu e mais do que isso, curiosos pelo próximo capítulo. - Se não também não tem graça! XD

OBS: Experimentem ler isso realmente ouvindo "This House is On Fire" para entender meu estado psicológico prejudicado neste momento e relevem!

Até a próxima!


	4. You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Disclamer**:Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é_"Great Balls of Fire"_ de Jerry Lee Lewis, composição de Jack Hammer, Otis Blackwell.

**Capítulo IV- You Can Leave Your Hat On**

Miro ajeita os cabelos distraidamente, observando o movimento da Rua São Bento. Estava irritado naquele fim de tarde. Ainda não tinha certeza sobre a calça jeans preta, os sapatos que tanto odiava usar e a camisa escura e listrada de seda que guardava para ocasiões específicas. Mas a irritação não era por isto, ou pelo cinto escuro que o incomodava, ou pelo enorme crucifixo que costumava usar no pescoço e que chamava atenção demais. Era pelo fato de estar se sentido uma mulherzinha por pensar neste tipo de coisa. Isso sim o deixava louco. Quando em sã consciência havia se preocupado com isso?

Débora era só uma mulher. Riu sozinho enquanto desviava de uma morena que flertou com ele. Na verdade, Débora era como um diabo em corpo de mulher. E dos que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo a cada passo que dava. Tirou os óculos escuros e o guardou no bolso da camisa. E ela se preocupara em fazer com que onde quer que ele estivesse no conforto de sua casa, houvesse algo para lembrar da noite que passaram juntos.

Sim, uma louca noite. Em todos os cantos do apartamento havia sexo e os sorrisos maliciosos daquela dama de cabelos coloridos que lhe tirara a sanidade. E isto sim, era uma novidade: ela conhecia sua casa e quem ele era de verdade. No entanto, tinham um novo encontro e ela continuava tão interessada quanto antes. Olhou para o letreiro, deixando-se rir inconformado mais uma vez. "O Velo de Ouro" lhe parecia sempre um nome ridículo para uma escola de música. Mas a quem poderia criticar neste exato momento? Acabara de ter uma crise com seu guarda-roupa feito uma adolescente infantil! Isso sem contar o telefone de vestido vermelho bastante interessante que perdera à pouco e, no entanto, nem se importava. Ele sim, andava ridículo nos últimos dias.

Entrou sem tocar a campainha, pois sabia que naquele horário a recepção ficava aberta. Passou pelo corredor estreito e claro, repleto de quadros e pôsteres dos Beatles, todos em preto e branco e cuidadosamente colocados de maneira a remeterem a combinação das teclas de um piano. O perfeccionismo de seu antigo professor o assustava algumas vezes.

Atingiu a sala de recepção e apoiou-se na parede por um segundo. O largo piso em forma de tabuleiro de xadrez sempre lhe dava uma espécie de ilusão de ótica e tinha a sensação de que ficaria tonto.

Encontrou-o sentado na mesa, concentrado em algum tipo de anotação enquanto batia os pés ritmicamente, parecendo estar sussurrando alguma música. Os cabelos muito claros e quase lilases estavam presos levemente, deixando alguns fios soltos. Os olhos de um verde-escuro e intenso sobressaíam-se através das pequenas lentes fume e arredondadas de seus óculos de armação dourada. As duas marcas de nascença que tinha sobre a testa rosada nunca ficavam totalmente escondidas pelas mechas de cabelo, eram sempre motivo de curiosidade e perguntas fúteis sobre religião e nacionalidade. A bata longa de um azul muito claro – uma das muitas que usava habitualmente - tinha bordados orgânicos em torno da gola "v" e das extremidades da manga, que quase tocavam a base dos dedos compridos do pianista. A barra da calça jeans branca fazia um ruído engraçado quando os pés dele se moviam e o tecido tocava o couro bege do sapatênis dele.

- Há quanto tempo não aparece por estas bandas, Miro. – disse sem desviar os olhos do papel e espantando, como sempre, o ex-aluno pela percepção apurada. – Minto, faz só duas semanas que você pediu as chaves da escola, mas era por causa de uma conquista e não por seus estudos.

- Olá, Mú! Como vai? Eu estou bem, obrigado. – o amigo o encara sobre os óculos com a sobrancelha arqueada e Miro ri. - Achei que seu terrorismo ia diminuir depois que me formei.

- Talvez, se não tivesse tanto potencial e gosto pela música. – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo finalmente.

- Vou entender isto como um elogio. – retribuiu o gesto. – Quando é que sai o seu cd?

- Estou enrolado com a gravadora e os direitos autorais de algumas músicas. Mas eu te aviso quando sair. E você conseguiu ver aquele teste pra tocar no restaurante que te falei?

- Hm. – Miro disfarça. - Na verdade eu perdi o dia por causa do turno do lava-rápido. Mu encosta na cadeira sorrindo e meneia a cabeça, rodando a caneta entre os dedos como se fosse uma arma.

- Você precisa parar com esta insegurança, Miro.

- Pois é, mas mudando de assunto... Será que você não me arranja a chave da escola pra eu usar à noite?

- E por que será que eu desconfio que isto nada tenha a ver com uma epifania musical?

- Eu não vou estragar nada, você sabe disso. É que tem essa gata que eu...

- Não, por favor. A ignorância é uma benção. Pode me poupar dos detalhes, que é melhor. – entrega-lhe o molho de chaves que retirou do bolso da calça e aponta para o mesmo. – Está vendo essa que tem um número 2?

- Sim.

- É daquele armário atrás de você, onde fica o álcool, os panos de limpeza... Você está me entendendo, não?

Miro ri.

- Claro, perfeitamente. Não tenho nem como te agradecer.

Mu se inclina na mesa com o sorriso inocente e olhar psicótico típicos, que deixavam o grego em pânico certas vezes, continuando a falar séria e suavemente.

- Ah, tem sim. E você vai me agradecer. Nesse armário aí, tem tudo o que você precisará para isso.

Miro bate continência com sarcasmo e faz menção de sair, quando é interrompido pela voz suave.

- Espero que esteja investindo na pessoa certa dessa vez.

Miro se vira com um ar debochado.

- E por que tanta pressa para a pessoa certa, se a vida é uma só?

- Porque a minha escola também é uma só.

- Ok, já entendi! – ergue as mãos em rendição. – Obrigado, mestre. Sua benevolência sempre me comove.

- Como é? – Mú faz uma careta.

- Sua benevolência sempre me...

- Essa fala não é sua. Com quem você tem andado?

- E quem disse que a fala não pode ser minha?!

- Hm. Que estranho, você não costuma ficar com as mais inteligentes.

Miro fica indignado.

- Eu não tinha idéia que minha moral ia tão mal com você.

Mú sorri, com aquele cinismo disfarçado que deixava o amigo louco.

- Como eu disse, a ignorância pode ser uma benção.

Miro dá um soco no ombro do músico, num misto de revolta e despedida com o qual o professor acostumara-se a achar graça.

- Bom, você não dá aula de segunda pelo que sei.

- Só depois das cinco da tarde.

- Falou, te devolvo antes disso. A gente se vê.

E logo depois, na hora combinada, encontra Débora no Clube Outs em um estonteante vestido verde limão de cintura justa e de alças finas. A saia rodada caía até quase os joelhos e lhe lembraria os anos 60 não fosse pelo moderno sapato-alto vinho, que lhe destacava as pernas alvas. Por pouco não a levou dali imediatamente, pelo desejo que lhe atingiu.

Regados pelo rock alternativo da casa, dançaram, conversaram e se beijaram em doses muito maiores do que beberam. Ela o enlouquecia com uma sensualidade natural que aflorava de seus lábios e olhar e sentia o mesmo em relação a ele. No meio da noite, até um chapéu preto foi parar nas mãos deles - ao qual Miro colocou na cabeça numa brincadeira e não tirou mais.

Antes que a noite acabasse, porém, o grego a levou para "O Velo de Ouro", onde entraram aos risos e cheios de desejo, ela ainda sem saber exatamente o que fazia naquele lugar sensacional.

- E o que a gente ta fazendo aqui, exatamente? – ela sorri ao passar pelas escadas da recepção.

- Eu achei que depois de tanta dança você ia gostar de ver uma coisa.

- E o amigo que te emprestou a escola sabe o que você pretende me mostrar? – arqueia as sobrancelhas e sorri cínica quando atingem a ante-sala do andar de cima, tão underground e monocromático quanto o primeiro andar.

Miro destranca a sala de música na penumbra, segurando o riso.

- Ele prefere dizer que não. Mas com as exigências que fez, sei que tem imaginação suficiente.

Ele acende a luz e Débora contém a respiração com o que via.

- Nossa que sintetizador é esse?! E olha só esse órgão! Seu amigo deve morrer de ciúmes dessa sala e de todos esses...

- Gata, deixe esses imitadores elétricos pra lá. – enlaçou-a pela cintura, conduzindo-a a alguns passos à frente. - O que eu quero te mostrar está ali. – fingiu-se indignado, apontando para o piano de calda.

- Impressão minha ou você tem alguma coisa contra a modernidade?

- Não, ela tem lá suas vantagens. – Ele se aproxima do instrumento e senta-se na banqueta, abrindo a capa do mesmo, retirando o tecido de proteção. – Mas algumas coisas são... Insubstituíveis.

Ela encosta a mão sobre a tampa do instrumento com cautela, ficando de frente para Miro com um sorriso enigmático.

- Chris, quem diria? Um roqueiro pianista...

Mal ela termina de falar e os dedos do músico começam a dançar um blues sensual com tamanha naturalidade, que "Minnie The Moocher" de The Blues Brothers parece ser de sua autoria.

Débora engole em seco, tentando disfarçar que aquela música não mexia tanto assim com seus sentidos enquanto o olhava, mordendo os lábios, pensando em como Miro estava charmoso com aquele chapéu preto que ganhara na bagunça do rock bar. Riu quando ele a encarou com aquele sorriso perverso por um instante. Ele sabia. Era um caçador calculista, mas nem de longe, frio. Isso era o que menos se podia dizer daquele homem.

Era quase impossível não desejar dançar com aquele som malicioso ou seguir na direção do musicista para seduzi-lo. E quando, no refrão da música, o ritmo se acelerou, ela sentiu o ar lhe faltar com o outro olhar tão intenso que recebeu. Mas manteve o sorriso quando conseguiu dizer:

- Ah, Chris, você pode fazer melhor que isso… Esta aí já deve estar treinada demais para estas ocasiões.

Ele pára por um instante, achando graça na provocação. Aquela mulher fazia com que perdesse o rumo de tudo e, por vezes, se sentisse no lugar da caça. Débora sabia das coisas. E o modo como ela dificultava aquele jogo, só o enlouquecia mais.

- Algum pedido especial, madame?

- Aquele dia você disse que era fã do Jerry.

- Jerry Lee Lewis? – arqueou a sobrancelha, desacreditando no pedido e ela lhe sorri desafiadora em resposta. – Que fique claro que eu não vou precisar nem parar de olhar pra você.

- Hum. Tanto melhor. – deu de ombros.

E quando ele ia começar a tocar novamente, ela o interrompe.

- Mas tem um porém. Vai ter que me mostrar sua linda voz, só pra ficar meio difícil.

Miro engasga com a fala.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- É simples como no pocker, Chris. Aposta ou desiste. – piscou.

Ele ri, segurando a onda de desejo que o atinge com aquelas palavras. Seria então do jeito dela mais uma vez. Respira fundo e recompõe a postura sedutora.

- Depois que cair nos meus braços, não vai dizer que o cálculo foi meu.

Ela solta uma gargalhada e aguarda. Tão logo ele encara o desafio, com direito a uma divertida interpretação.

_- __"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain"_

"_Too much love drives a man insane"  
"You broke my will, oh what a thrill"  
"Goodness gracious great balls of fire"_

_- "I learned to love all of Hollywood money"  
"You came along and you moved me honey"  
"I changed my mind, looking fine"  
"Goodness gracious great balls of fire"_

Débora se delicia com a escolha, ficando entre o riso e a sedução. A letra daquela música era realmente um golpe muito baixo e estava adorando cada detalhe.

_-"__You kissed me baby, woo.....it feels good"  
"Hold me baby, learn to let me love you like a lover should"  
"Your fine, so kind"  
"I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine"_

_-__"I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb"  
"I'm really nervous but it sure is fun"  
"Come on baby, you drive me crazy"  
"Goodness gracious great balls of fire"_

Quando o solo de piano chega, fica boquiaberta com a agilidade do pianista, que realmente não tirava os incandescentes olhos de seu corpo para fazê-lo. Ela ri de si mesma, praguejando mentalmente por realmente desejar cair nos braços dele naquele instante.

_-"Well kiss me baby, woo__....it feels good"  
"Hold me baby"  
"I want to love you like a lover should"  
"Your fine, so kind"  
"I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine"_

_-"__I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb"  
"I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun"  
"Come on baby, you drive me crazy"  
"Goodness gracious great balls of fire"_

Ela suspira, fingindo-se pesarosa, assim que ele conclui a música.

- É, eu estava blefando, você venceu. Acho que quero mudar meu nome para Myra Gale Brown.

Miro arqueia a sobrancelha com ar vitorioso, enquanto a puxa pela cintura para perto dele.

- Eu tentei te avisar.

O grego retira o chapéu e coloca sobre o instrumento antes de conduzi-la a sentar-se em seu colo, frente ao piano, beijando-lhe a nuca exposta de modo provocante. Prendendo-a pela cintura, passava uma das mãos pelo decote do vestido. O cheiro dela só não era mais inebriante que os seus suspiros. E descendo os beijos pela parte nua de suas costas, desceu as mãos até os finos joelhos, por onde alcançou a pele quente da garota e subiu a carícia devagar, puxando a saia do vestido dela na mesma ação.

- Quer aprender um pouco de música, Debie? – sussurrou, depositando o hálito quente por seus ouvidos.

- Tudo que você me diz tem sempre duplo sentido, ou eu que sou maldosa?

- Você é maldosa. – soprou em seu ouvido, se divertindo com a fragilidade dela. – Eu só ia te ensinar onde ficam as notas. – continuou subindo as mãos, causando arrepios no corpo de Débora.

Ela contém um gemido.

- Então me mostra... – conseguiu murmurar.

Com uma das mãos ainda sobre a coxa da garota, Miro usa a mão direita para colocar uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha antes de alcançar as teclas e se inclina, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Débora.

- As teclas negras são como meio tom. Todas as notas têm seus correspondentes.

A mão dele sobe pelo vestido, atingindo a parte interna da coxa e puxando-a para si, para que ela abrisse as pernas. Débora perde a respiração e a voz sai fraca, quando ela toca algumas notas.

- E nestes lugares que não tem?

- O meio tom fica sendo a próxima nota. – a mão dele alcança a peça íntima de Débora, que deixa escapar um gemido alto. - Tá vendo que tem sempre duas teclas negras, pula uma e depois são três? – os dedos ágeis escorrem por baixo da peça de roupa, descendo devagar até seu destino. - O dó fica ao lado do primeiro grupo de duas e depois se repete nas oitavas.

Débora desfalece com o toque dos dedos dele a percorrê-la por dentro com desejo. Com a outra mão, ele a puxa para mais perto de seu corpo, alcançando com força o decote do vestido.

- As notas seguintes estão na seqüência, pode experimentar. – continua com naturalidade e morde-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, começando a passar a língua pela área pescoço.

As notas que seguem são lentas e descompassadas, com pausas entre os murmúrios e longos suspiros de Débora, que aumentavam a excitação do grego. Miro então se ocupa em prender a outra perna dela com sua mão direita, para que não se fechasse ante ao prazer que dava a ela com a outra.

Débora mal consegue passar do fá para o sol e respira com dificuldade, apoiando as mãos sobre as pernas dele e fechando os olhos, pendendo a cabeça para traz.

O olhar dele se ilumina e ele sorri satisfeito, por ter baixado todas as defesas que ela tinha. Ela era toda sua naquele instante. Chamou pelo seu nome quando os dedos dele a invadiram mais. Continuou a enlouquecê-la até que chegasse naquele ponto sem volta, em que os gemidos ficavam mais altos e desacertados. Mas quando fez menção de abrir o zíper das costas do vestido, Débora o interrompe.

- Gato, espera...

- _Eu não sei você, mas eu não consigo esperar muito mais tempo_... – sussurrou perdendo o raciocínio, voltando a prendê-la com a mão sobre o vestido dela em torno da cintura, para recuperar o fôlego.

Puxou-lhe as pernas para que ficasse de lado, tomando-lhe a boca num beijo exigente e tocando-lhe os lábios com os dedos quando se afastou. Débora percorre a língua sobre eles, tomando um para si, provocando-o com os dentes. Miro se desarma e ela se levanta, afastando-se antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, sem forças para levantar-se.

- Chris, sabe o que acontece com quem perde no strip-pocker?

Ele fecha os olhos por um instante, tomando fôlego e umedecendo os lábios com a língua, entregando-se a um sorriso, por finalmente entender o que ela queria.

- Sei sim e me lembro que quem perdeu foi você.

- Só que eu fico meio tímida sem música. – alfinetou dissimulada.

O sorriso de Miro se alarga e ele desabotoa alguns botões da camisa, sentindo o calor tomar conta de seu corpo. E passando a mão rapidamente pelos cabelos, ele sacode levemente os ombros, passando as mãos pela própria calça. Pensou rapidamente numa música e então se entregou a ela, os olhos vidrados em Débora com a sobrancelha arqueada.

As notas da introdução se iniciam sensuais e moduladas. Débora sorri com malícia, reconhecendo "You Can Leave Your Hat On" de Joe Cocker. Conduzida por ela, puxa o chapéu negro de cima do piano, colocando-o e libertando-se em movimentos e olhares sensuais.

A lingerie é a primeira a escorrer lentamente por suas pernas, o que faz com que o grego se perca um pouco no ritmo por alguns segundos. Era um demônio disfarçado de mulher, só podia ser.

E com aquela habilidade tão feminina, o sutiã também é retirado antes do vestido e ela o deixa cair no chão, enquanto vira o chapéu e movimenta os quadris com sensualidade. Miro perde o fôlego quando ela apóia o pé sobre sua coxa para tirar o sapato e passa a mão pela própria perna incitantemente. E depois o outro. Aquele lugar estava cada vez mais abafado.

Débora se afasta novamente, ficando de costas para ele, encarando-o pelo canto dos olhos e puxando o zíper do vestido, devagar o bastante para torturá-lo. Ele atropela mais algumas notas. Vendo-o atordoado o suficiente, ela abaixa as alças do vestido e as retira, uma por uma, ainda de costas. Quando ela finalmente ergue um dos braços acima da cabeça - dobrando o cotovelo para pousar a própria mão sobre as costas num gesto sensual, o vestido finalmente cai no chão e ela cobre a boca com a mão, como se estivesse chocada.

O grego interrompe a música com um gliss e afasta a banqueta quando ela se vira em sua direção atravessando o vestido do chão, para alcançá-lo com o indicador sobre os lábios. A expressão dela era quase demoníaca quando se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, desabotoando-lhe a camisa. Ela lhe retira a peça, instigando-o com os dedos. O chapéu cai no chão quando ele a enlaça num beijo intenso, tocando-lhe um dos seios com voracidade.

Ela o encara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto puxa o cinto que soltara de sua calça, sem que ele percebesse. Ele lhe morde o queixo, extasiado, descendo a tentação pelo pescoço, ombro e colo, enquanto ela abre sua calça. E quando a mão dela escorre por baixo da roupa, Miro tem um sobressalto e abafa um suspiro quando a aperta com mais força contra seu corpo, cravando-lhe os dedos nas costas enquanto tenta tirar os próprios sapatos.

A amante o ajuda com o calçado apressadamente, retira do bolso dele o preservativo que procurava. Arqueia a sobrancelha, encarando-o com um sorriso, quando vê a embalagem colorida. Débora segura a embalagem entre os dentes para puxar-lhe a calça jeans em seguida e dá alguns passos para trás para que ele a ajudasse a tirá-la de uma vez. Afastando sutilmente parte da última peça de roupa dele, o ajuda a precaver-se antes de instigá-lo com a língua. Miro apóia-se na banqueta e segura Débora pelos cabelos da nuca com sofreguidão quando ela aprofunda a carícia. E ali se permite ficar por alguns instantes, acometido pelo prazer que ela lhe proporcionava.

Mas não podia mais esperar. Puxou-a para si num beijo forte, deixando um rastro avermelhado por onde a tocava. Ela compreende o gesto e deixa-se ser conduzida para o colo dele, as pernas encaixando-se entre a cintura máscula enquanto ele beijava-lhe os seios e a puxava pelos quadris para finalmente invadi-la. A amante estremece com o contato e o envolve pelo pescoço e ombro. O compasso dos dois torna-se urgente, forte, intenso e descomedido.

Não muito tempo depois, a jovem solta um gemido alto arqueando o corpo e, sentindo-a desfalecida e satisfeita, ele permite-se chegar ao ápice. Ela recosta a cabeça sobre a dele. Ele sorri. Ambos estavam satisfeitos e ofegantes. Podia sentir o coração dela batendo desacertado.

- Você é do tipo que sabe mesmo perder. – brincou com ela por fim.

- Inclusive de propósito. – devolve.

Beijam-se longamente entre risos e suspiros. Gostavam cada vez mais de ter alguém com quem pudessem competir justamente. Era muito mais divertido e delicioso assim.

_Go on over there_

_turn on the light_

_no all the lights_

_Come over here_

_stand on this chair_

_that's right_

_Raise your arms up to the air_

_no shake 'em_

Quando finalmente conseguem recolher seus pertences e arrumar a sala, já era alta madrugada e Miro, subindo o zíper do vestido dela, já pensava em abrí-lo mais uma vez, quando beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu até podia te deixar em casa agora, mas você disse que mora com uma amiga.

Débora ri e se vira para envolvê-lo pelo pescoço.

- Pode me dizer de uma vez onde você quer chegar.

- Vamos atrapalhar o sono dela. – fingiu-se sério.

- Acho difícil porque ela já deve estar dormindo há muito tempo, pra nos ouvir chegando.

- O problema fica entre o depois de chegar e o antes de ir embora.

- Hum... – Débora pousa o indicador sobre os lábios com um sorriso maldoso. – Acho que estou começando a entender. Você quer me levar pra sua casa.

- E sei que dentro da sua bolsa tem tudo que você precisa pra ir trabalhar. Porque você é esperta o bastante pra imaginar que eu não ia te largar antes do sol aparecer.

- Eu às vezes tenho esse poder, sabe. Eu não te culpo. – piscou.

- E depois eu que sou o convencido da história. – riu.

- Não, você é modesto demais. Se eu soubesse que tocava piano tão bem no dia que nos conhecemos, talvez as coisas tivessem ocorrido diferentes.

- Ah, é mesmo? – tentou fingir indignação, mas não conseguiu tirar o sorriso dos lábios e desceu as mãos que a envolviam pelos quadris dela.

- Eu sinceramente só espero que dentro das suas profissões, dar aula de piano não esteja na lista.

- Se você admitir que isso foi uma crise de ciúme, eu até te conto que só faço isso por hobby.

- Até porque se fosse profissão, já tinha uns processos de assédio nas costas.

_You give me reason to live_

_Sweet darling_

Ambos gostavam cada vez mais da companhia um do outro e o fim dos encontros era sempre uma parte da qual adiavam ao máximo. Então, com a desculpa de estarem desejosos de um banho reconfortante, seguiram para a casa do grego - destino que já estava se tornando constante ao fim de suas madrugadas juntos.

E foi entre as habituais alfinetadas e flertes de suas conversas, que despiram-se para entrar no chuveiro.

- Sabe, eu vi lá perto de casa uma placa num pub. Estavam precisando de um músico. Se quiser, eu pego o telefone e o endereço.

Miro tenta disfarçar que aquele assunto o deixava apreensivo.

- Hum. Claro, pode me passar.

- Chris, a gente ta com um problema.

- O que foi?

- Seu chuveiro não esquenta.

Miro suspira, revoltado, enrolando a toalha na cintura.

- Deixa eu ver. – ele analisa o chuveiro e a fiação por alguns instantes – Acho que é a porcaria da resistência, não vai dar pra arrumar agora. Vai precisar trocar eu acho. – ele se vira para ela segurando o riso. - Desculpa, gata. – ele não se agüenta e solta uma risada nervosa. – Vai ter que ser gelado mesmo.

- Você tá brincando, né? – ela faz uma careta.

Ele deixa a toalha de lado e puxa Débora de surpresa, para debaixo do chuveiro com ele. Ela solta um grito antes que ele a beijasse e a tomasse nos braços por longo tempo. Os dois começam a rir.

- Tá fria, muito fria... – resmunga Débora.

- Fica aqui perto de mim, já vai passar. – ele a beija suavemente nos lábios, o que a derrete ainda mais.

- Chris... Posso te falar uma coisa?

- Que a gente nunca mais vai se ver depois disso? – ele satiriza e ela solta uma gargalhada.

- Eu ia dizer que acho que nunca vou esquecer de hoje.

- Banhos gelados são difíceis de apagar da memória, sabe. Eu não te culpo. – imitou-a.

- Eu tava falando da noite como um todo, mas isso vai mesmo ajudar.

- Vai se lembrar de mim quando ouvir a algo do terrível Jerry?

- E você de mim, com o Joe Cocker ou um chapéu?

Eles se permitem rir novamente, ainda abraçados debaixo do chuveiro. E então aquele sentimento súbito. Aquela sensação de que atravessavam algum tipo de fronteira desconhecida, que lhes respondia dentro do peito. Beijaram-se com doçura, inebriados pela sensação reconfortante e ao mesmo tempo assustadora que os tomava. E aquele beijo, aquelas carícias que o acompanharam sob a água que escorria de seus corpos, pareceram durar uma eternidade. Mas então, receosos de seus sentimentos, eles se afastam ofegantes, tentando disfarçar.

- Tinha razão. Quem precisa de água quente com você por perto? – ela ri.

- Eu às vezes tenho esse poder, sabe.

- Entendo. – segurou o riso. - Me diz a verdade e não só algo pra consolar o meu ego ou minha possível recaída de, hm, você sabe. Aquela palavra que começa com "c" e termina com "s". – ele sorri com malícia, encarando os olhos dela. - Teve alguma coisa inédita no seu plano maligno e musical?

- Você fica sempre na defensiva e me tira o raciocínio, sou obrigado a improvisar. Então deixa esse papo de garota difícil e enciumada pra lá. – olhou para o relógio que esquecera de tirar e o desabotoa, deixando-o de lado. – Gata, sinto te dizer que vai ter que sair daqui a pouco pra trabalhar.

- Tudo bem, não é primeira nem a última vez que eu trabalho virada.

- E se continuarmos assim, é bom que se acostume. – ironiza.

- E nós vamos, gato?

- Vamos o que? – ele se perde com a malícia dela.

- Você sabe... Continuar.

Ele faz uma pausa, tentando raciocinar. Detestava como as perguntas que ela fazia tinham sempre duplo sentido e o confundiam com o desejo que provocavam nele. Tentou se recompor.

- Bom, enquanto você não se sentir entediada ou materialista, não vejo porque não.

- Pode deixar, Chris. Eu não vou te deixar entediado.

Continua...

**N.A.:** Ai, ai, toda aquela cordenação motora de pianista... *siuspira*

Estou até agora pensando que cada vez mais eu me supero! Alguém me diz como foi que eu consegui isto? Miro, Miro, Miro... Você faz coisas incríveis com esta escritora! Esta fic está começando a me deixar com medo de mim mesma! Acho que vou ficar sem sair na rua por uns tempos! Hahuahuahau...

Bom, por enquanto as coisas estão tudo bem para o casal pólvora, rs... Vamos ver até quando! XP

Ephe, valeu de novo pela betagem! (Sei que foi difícil ser imparcial desta vez!) XD


	5. The Bread Slice Turn to Toast

**Disclamer**:Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é_"__The Girl Can't Help It__"_ Little Richard.

**Capítulo V- ****The Bread Slice Turn to Toast**

Lembrava-se de estar vendo tv sem razão especial. Depois de um banho e um dia longo, não queria pensar. Mas não sabia o que estava assistindo antes de cair no sono, os pés esparramados sobre o tapete e a cabeça baixa. Um ruído estridente assustou-o e o trouxe de volta. O aparelho já estava fora do ar. Olhou em volta, procurando averiguar de onde vinha o ruído. Levou alguns instantes para descobrir que era o seu telefone celular, abafado abaixo de sua jaqueta jogada no sofá. Pensou então na frase repetida de Aldebaran: "Um dia aqueles horários o matariam". Olhou para o aparelho e fez uma careta. O número era familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Tirou a franja do rosto com a mão e limpou a garganta.

- Alô.

- Ta muito ocupado, pra aceitar um desafio?

- Débora! Você... – tenta tomar fôlego. - Sabe que horas são?! – ele procurava algum lugar para ver as horas. Só sabia que era tarde pela tv e porque seu humor ia mal.

- Sei sim. Mas tava cansada de ficar só pensando nas suas mãos. – ela ri.

A resposta irritada que tinha pronta, se transforma num bloqueio com o qual ele se engasga.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
If she walks by, the men fo__lks get engrossed_

O cansaço e a falta de humor parecem desmoronar como uma avalanche. Ele tenta relutar, mas a malícia contida naquelas palavras o atingia com tanta força que tudo mais perdia a importância.

- Será que eu peguei meu pianista favorito numa hora ruim?

- Hum, não. – ele tenta se recompor e sorri malicioso. - Para a música nunca é uma hora ruim. Tem sentido falta de umas aulas, gata?

- Na verdade como não posso te deixar entediado, tava pensando numa coisa diferente.

- Eu nunca fico entediado com você nas minhas mãos.

- É que somos uma boa dupla, você sabe... Eu e as suas mãos.

Ele se permite rir, deliciado com as provocações que ela fazia.

- Mas então, Chris... Por que você não me encontra na Avenida Aclimação em alguns minutos, perto do Parque, em frente ao "império do mal"?

Ele ri, fazendo uma careta.

- E o tal "império do mal" seria...?

- Aquele de um "M" bem grande, símbolo clássico do capitalismo selvagem. – ela continua em tom de brincadeira. - O que vende uns defuntos e porcarias dentro de caixas vermelhas.

Ele pensa por um minuto no exagero da frase, que apesar do modo divertido de dizer, o lembrava que ela havia dito em algum dos seus diversos e subseqüentes encontros, que era vegetariana.

- Mas se ficar me esperando lá, suas amigas lagartas não vão pensar mal de você?

- Talvez, mas pelo menos me livro dos predadores mais comuns até você chegar. Só não me deixa esperando demais, Chris, ou pode ficar frio por aqui.

- Seja qual for a loucura em que esteja pensando, não comece sem mim.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
If she winks an eye, the bread slice turn to toast_

E fez todo possível para chegar até o local depressa, entre tropeços e efeitos do cansaço. E lá estava, no local combinado, a garota que tirava seu sono das mais diversas maneiras, com aquele sorriso libertino que era sua marca registrada. A bermuda jeans até metade das coxas e uma blusa de botão, com o novo tom verde-limão dos cabelos rebeldes, passaram rapidamente pelos seus olhos desejosos. Uma bolsa de tecido rústico atravessava-lhe o corpo e caía-lhe pela lateral dos quadris e no rosto, uma pequena e muito fina argola prateada reluzia de sua narina direita. Beijou-a libidinoso, sem dizer mais. Aquele jeito incomum, somado as mudanças constantes do visual dela, sempre o seduziam fatalmente.

- Devo ter ficado tempo demais sem te ver, já são duas novidades. – ele brinca, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Débora lhe segura pelo rosto, olhando-o nos olhos como se o analisasse ainda com aquele sorriso que o magnetizava.

- Foi uma hora ruim, não foi? É cansaço ou aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele perde a compostura com o comentário, mas a ilumina com um sorriso largo, enquanto sobe os dedos por baixo da blusa dela, pela curva das costas.

- Está tudo bem, agora que você e minhas mãos estão onde deveriam estar.

Ele tenta beija-la mais um vez, mas ela afasta o rosto.

- Pensei que não viria. Devemos ter alcançado a marca de uns dez encontros, e costuma ser a hora dos caras desaparecerem.

- Foram só algumas noites sem dormir, com as quais perdi o sono para as outras, mas as razões foram deliciosas demais pra acabarem tão cedo. Você é tão... Criativa e insaciável... – ele ri malicioso. - Não existem muitas de você por aí, sabe.

- Verdade ou desafio, Chris?

Miro suspira, pois sabia que ela queria revirar-lhe os sentimentos com aquela pergunta. Mas não estava muito adepto a desabafos naquela noite. Queria apenas a sua companhia estonteante e divertida por perto.

- Ok. Desafio. Embora eu tenha certeza de que vá me arrepender.

- Ta vendo a grade daquele portão? – ela aponta para a entrada trancada do parque. – Vai ser nossa escada até o que nos espera lá dentro.

O grego arqueia a sobrancelha.

- Ladrões e vagabundos?

- Não seja pessimista! Com sorte, seremos os únicos neste lugar maravilhoso, debaixo desta enorme lua cheia.

- Hum. E a lua também mexe com o humor e a sanidade dos felinos?

Ela sorri provocante e o beija com lascívia, afastando-se antes que ele a pressionasse mais contra o seu corpo. E atravessa a avenida andando de costas, chamando-o com os olhos.

_She can't help it, the g__irl can't help it,  
If she got a lot, of what they call the most_

- Débora, isso é suicídio.

- "Não temas o que ainda não chegou, nem lamente o que o tempo já devorou."[1]

A garota atinge o portão e olha para os lados para conferir se não havia ninguém, antes de começar a escalá-lo. E o fazia com uma facilidade impressionante. Miro atravessa a avenida às pressas, recuperando-se do efeito daquela frase.

- Débora, volta aqui! Não é nada seguro se enfiar no meio desse mato no breu que...

- Anda, Chris, você disse desafio. "O medo tem alguma utilidade, mas a covardia não."[2] – Débora pisca e já com uma perna para o lado de dentro do parque, lhe estende a mão.

O grego abaixa os olhos e respira fundo.

- Eu vou me arrepender disso, eu sei. Aliás, eu já me arrependi. – e mal termina de dizer dá um salto tentando subir, insistindo alguns segundos em negar a mão estendida, mas logo se dando por vencido.

Os dois ficam parados no topo por um instante, Débora tentando não rir.

- Não fica irritado, Chris. "A força não provém da capacidade física e sim de uma vontade indomável."[3]

- Indomável é uma boa palavra pra te definir. – ele toma fôlego.

Débora desce o restante da grade ainda aos risos e Miro a segue, começando a se preocupar com aquele estoque de frases feitas que ela estava utilizando.

- Vem, eu conheço um lugar em que poderemos ver a lua em paz.

Ela segue na direção da pista a passos rápidos, deixando-o um pouco para trás.

- Então nós estamos aqui por causa da lua?

- Dizem que "A vida merece algo além do aumento da sua velocidade."[4]

Ele sorve o ar, analisando o morro que o aguardava à esquerda, por onde Débora desaparecia entre às árvores.

- Continuo achando que isso é suicídio.

- Isso me faz lembrar de um texto que eu adoro. – ela continua. - Ele diz assim: "Não quero que a minha casa seja cercada de muros por todos os lados nem que as minhas janelas sejam tapadas. Quero que as Culturas de todas as terras sejam sopradas para dentro da minha casa, o mais livremente possível. Mas recuso-me a ser desapossado da minha, por qualquer outra."[5]

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,__  
The girl can't help it, she was born to please_

- E de onde saem essas frases feitas, prontas para justificar suas loucuras tão infantis?

- Já ouviu falar do Professor Hermógenes ou de Mahatma Ghandi?

Miro pára por um minuto, sentindo-se o mais burro dos seres. E então vê Débora cortar caminho pela grama acima e parar perto de um toco de madeira, aguardando-o.

- Bom, sei da fama do segundo, que já é suficiente para me sentir idiota pelo comentário.

Ela alarga o sorriso, aguardando que Miro se aproxime.

- O primeiro é um mestre de Hatha Yôga brasileiro, de oitenta e poucos anos. Um velhinho bem simpático e de palavras muito inspiradoras. Acho que ambos deviam saber do que falavam quando escreveram essas tais "frases feitas".

- Possivelmente. – ironiza.

Débora ergue o rosto para cima, sentindo a brisa tocar-lhe o rosto. O parceiro fica a admirá-la sob a luz da lua, que realmente ficava bastante visível naquele ponto do parque. A brasileira abre os olhos e parece entrar em outro mundo, esquecida de tudo o mais que poderia existir além da imagem que admirava e suspira, sentindo os braços de Miro envolverem sua cintura com desejo.

- É uma pena que a poluição não nos deixe ver muitas estrelas. A noite está linda, não está?

- Sabe, pra não ficar entediado, não necessariamente a gente precisa correr risco de vida.

Ela acha graça no comentário.

- É que eu tava em casa lendo umas coisas... E precisava dividir com alguém. Mas todos os meus amigos já estão cansados das minhas epifanias estranhas, quando eu viro fã de algum escritor.

Miro ri, lembrando-se do professor de piano. Às vezes o modo como ela falava era parecido demais com o dele. Então a beija sobre a tatuagem da nuca, num gesto que se tornara um tipo de vício.

- Eu posso imaginar.

Débora retira um bloco de anotações de sua bolsa lhe pergunta:

- Posso?

- E eu tenho escolha? – o parceiro brinca.

- Acho que não muita. – ri da situação.

Débora se afasta dele e se coloca em postura ereta para recitar.

- "É porque o Céu está tão distante que nossa alma sofre com saudade do Infinito. Mas é por estar tão alto e afastado que pode caber na exiguidade de olhos acostumados a contemplá-lo." – ela faz uma pausa - "Sei muito bem do drama dos pássaros, a disputar audiência com os grandes ruídos do tráfego." "Não tem o Sol a grácil maciez romântica da Lua." "Felizmente a luz da Lua não sabe mergulhar. Fica em cima, prateando a baía..." [6] - ela fecha as anotações e suspira. – Sabe que só de ler, dói alguma coisa dentro de mim?

- Porque você provavelmente está bêbada. – ele satiriza, mas ela não parece achar graça e ele disfarça. – Hm. Embriagada com as palavras do poeta. – ele resolve tentar dizer alguma coisa útil e sincera para corrigir o mal-feito. - Você é uma romântica disfarçada. Isso é uma novidade.

Débora sorri sem graça e suspira pensativa. Ficam por algum tempo curtindo o silêncio, ouvindo a brisa brincar com as folhas. E trocam um beijo longo e sensual, embora o grego ficasse a olhar em volta disfarçadamente, preocupado com a segurança de ambos. Ele percorre as mãos deliciosamente pelo corpo dela, enquanto sente os dedos finos alcançarem-lhe a nuca suavemente, provocando seus desejos com uma intensidade que só ela lhe causava. Então a garota toma fôlego e coragem, quando afasta os lábios. Estava engasgado em sua mente há muitos dias e precisava dizer.

- Chris... Sei que eu não devia te dizer esse tipo de coisa, mas eu preciso falar ou isso vai me consumir. – ela se solta dos braços firmes.

- Então fala.

- Você precisa acreditar mais em você.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
And if she's got, a figure m__ade to squeeze_

- Como é?

- Eu sei que é a coisa mais bizarra de se dizer pra alguém que mal conhece. Mas é que eu te sinto tão... Preso. Você se prende naquilo que as pessoas exigem de você, mas na verdade não tem que ficar tentando impressionar, sendo o que você não é.

Ele fica sério e altera a voz, na defensiva.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu não...

- Não, é sério. Quando eu vi você tocar naquela noite, eu finalmente vi quem você é.

Ele faz menção de dizer algo, mas a voz lhe falha e o raciocínio não chega.

- A transformação é gigantesca, Chris. Os seus olhos ficam diferentes. Sua energia ganha uma força tão grande que quase pude vê-la no ar. Você se entrega inteiro àquele instrumento. Eu acho que ninguém no mundo te alcança tão a fundo como a música.

Miro passa a mão pelos cabelos, tentando arranjar um meio de fugir daquela conversa. Nunca havia passado por uma situação como aquela, nem nunca odiara tanto um piano como agora. A sensibilidade de Débora o deixava em pânico. Ele ri nervoso.

- Não força a barra, Debie.

- Chris, isso é um dom. – o grego pensa ver um brilho de lágrima sobre os olhos verdes, quando ela meneia a cabeça, também rindo por nervosismo. - Eu nunca vi alguém tão bom quanto você. Você toca com a alma, Chris. E ela é a coisa mais linda que já vi. Quantas pessoas no mundo estão perdendo a oportunidade de sentir o que eu senti? E... Eu não entendo porque você se esconde.

- Eu não me escondo, Débora. – ele fica agressivo e o tom de sua voz fica severo. – Eu enfrento a realidade. Ficar com a cabeça na lua não leva à lugar nenhum.

- Não, Chris você não enfrenta a realidade! A realidade é que você é músico, mas é inseguro demais pra seguir o que nasceu pra fazer.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,__  
Won't you kindly be aware, the girl can't help it_

- E quem é você pra falar de insegurança?! As coisas da vida não são tão simples quanto pintar o cabelo de cores malucas, sabia? Em que isso muda o que você é? Em nada, Débora! Em nada! E eu sei o quanto me desgasto pra manter o pouco que tenho e pode ter certeza que não é fácil! Se eu vivesse sonhando feito você, eu não tinha metade do que tenho hoje!

As lágrimas caem subitamente pelo rosto de Débora sem que ela permitisse, manchando o rosto com a maquiagem e fazendo-a pensar em um palavrão.

- Vê como você se defende mostrando o ferrão, Chris? Eu não pedi que se justificasse, nem estava exatamente criticando você. Eu apenas disse o que eu vi. E pela sua alteração, significa que estava certa.

- Não, você não está!

- Então porque o que eu digo te machuca tanto?

- Escuta aqui, sua louca...! – ele parte pra cima dela, que dá alguns passos para trás, desvencilhando-se da mão que ia segura-la pelos ombros.

- Não, escuta você! Quando eu terminar, não precisa me ver nunca mais. Mas eu não me perdoaria nunca, se perdesse essa chance. – ela o empurra com uma das mãos com violência, para que se afastasse e dá alguns passos à frente, mostrando que não o temia. - Não tem nada de errado com aquilo que você é. Não tem que se envergonhar do que você conquistou, pois ninguém no mundo sabe o quanto você lutou. Quem um dia te fez achar que isso é pouco ou que isso é ser menos, é um grande imbecil que provavelmente nunca precisou conquistar nada na vida e não conhece o real significado da palavra valor. Você não é o que você tem, porque isso muda de acordo com as circunstâncias. O que você realmente é, ninguém tira de você. Porque não é visível, não é material, não é ilusório. Sempre esteve aí. E você não tem que ter medo de ser o que você é.

_The girl can't help it,  
If she mesmerizes, every mother's son,_

- O fato das pessoas não me conhecerem, não quer dizer que me escondo, mas que elas não vêem. Eu não vou ficar mendingando para que o mundo olhe pra mim! Eu não preciso que alguém feito você chegue com esta pieguice trágica e sinta pena! Eu sei o que é melhor pra mim!

- Eu não estou com pena de você. Você é que tem pena de si mesmo. E tem razão, só você sabe o que é melhor pra sua vida. Mas eu te vejo e digo que o que você é de verdade, é muito melhor do que o que se força a ser para os outros. Queria apenas que entendesse que enfrentar a realidade não quer dizer que tenha que pisar nos seus sonhos, mas fazer todo o possível para chegar até eles. Uma conquista não é ter prazo ou nível de alcance estipulado, mas esforço e dedicação infinitos. É não ter medo de ter medo. É saber que vai ter muitos "nãos" no caminho, mas em algum lugar pode existir um "sim" esperando você. E se você continuar fugindo, um dia vai dar de cara com suas amarguras e frustrações, se perguntando o que teria acontecido se você tivesse feito diferente.

- Você sempre faz esse jogo, Débora? Primeiro se faz de sedutora e divertida, depois banca a sensível e conselheira, pra parecer uma maluca sem trava na língua, pra ele te odiar e nunca mais querer ver você?

Débora fica boquiaberta e se vira para ir embora.

- Eu vou nessa, Chris.

Ele a interrompe com a voz.

- É assim que você foge da sua realidade?

- Você não sabe do que está falando! – ela grita, ainda seguindo para longe.

- Você pode dizer a verdade, mas não pode ouvir a sua. Hum. – ele ri cínico. -Conseguiu, Débora. Eu te acho uma maluca. Pode ir.

Ela suspira e sorri melancólica, tentando controlar a dor e raiva que lhe dilaceravam. Então pára e olha para trás, por mais um momento.

- Você é o cara mais incrível que conheci. Obrigada. Você deve estar certo sobre a última coisa. Mas para evitar maiores estragos, é realmente melhor eu ir embora.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
If she's smil__ing, beefsteak become well done_

Ela segue cortando caminho pela grama devagar. Tinha feito de novo. E o grego tinha razão. Talvez fosse de propósito, para se defender dos seus sentimentos quando achava que não podia se envolver. Mas já estava feito e não havia como desfazer. Uma pena que tenha cometido aquele erro logo com ele.

Miro a observa descer o pequeno morro, tentando se recompor daquela guerra. Para o seu espanto, ao soltar um suspiro longo e pesado, um sorriso se forma em seus lábios. Ninguém havia tido coragem de lhe dizer a verdade com tantos detalhes. Embora Aldebaran e Mu se esforçassem para tal, o coração mole de um e a preocupação de ser invasivo de outro, sempre os impediram de ir além de uma frase vaga e crítica. Disto conseguia sentir raiva e até se esquivar com uma piada ou provocação. Mas o que acabara de ouvir parecia tê-lo rasgado ao meio, literalmente. Sentia a dor física, intensa e aguda. Uma raiva muito maior e a perda da razão, tentado convencê-lo de que tudo era exagero e mentiras de uma louca. Mas sabia que isto era o seu próprio eu se defendendo do que não queria jamais admitir.

Tentou então, passar por cima do orgulho que o prendia ao chão. Tomou o ar novamente e apressou-se em alcançá-la.

- Espera, Débora. – ele a segura pelo braço e implora com o olhar. - Por favor.

- Não. Pára! Desculpa. Eu tenho que parar com essa mania de ser sincera demais com as pessoas e falar mais do que a boca. Você não tinha que ouvir essas coisas de uma estranha. – e faz menção de sair, mas ele não a solta.

- Debie. – ele suspira pesadamente. – Você ta certa. As pessoas normalmente não falam este tipo de coisa pras outras.

Ela abaixa os olhos e tenta virar-se novamente.

– Porque elas não te vêem. Porque elas perguntam se está tudo bem, só por educação. – ele toma o ar tentando se recompor. – É com esse tipo de gente que estou acostumado a lidar. – Miro olha para baixo tentando encontrar as palavras, antes de voltar a encará-la. – Mas você não é assim. E só porque é diferente da maioria, não quer dizer que está errada.

Ela puxa o próprio braço e se afasta, atônita e ofegante.

- Ta bom, agora é você que precisa de ajuda psicológica, graças ao meu espetáculo fantasioso. – ela suspira. - Vamos fazer assim: eu vou embora, a gente tenta esquecer o que aconteceu e se conseguir, a gente volta a se ver outro dia, sem mais julgamentos da minha parte. Ta bom?

- Não.

Débora o encara com uma careta.

- Débora, você não tem o direito de fugir. Eu já ouvi o que você tinha a dizer e isso não tem volta. Não tem como esquecer.

A jovem vira de costas para esconder as lágrimas que tinha nos olhos e o palavrão que pronunciou silenciosamente.

- É, to te pedindo demais. Tchau, Chris. – e dá alguns passos a frente.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
She mak__es grandpa feel like twenty one_

- Débora você não entendeu... – ele grita e a alcança segurando-a pela mão, dando a volta em torno dela. – Que eu não quero que saia assim. – ele conclui num sussurro.

Então lhe tocou o rosto e a encarou por um momento. Débora tentou dizer algo, mas ele a impede com a mão e aproxima o rosto, envolvendo-a pela cintura. E antes que ela consiga reabrir suas defesas, o grego a beija suavemente nos lábios. Ela desfalece. Miro aprofunda o beijo, que se torna intenso e a ouve gemer baixinho enquanto a puxa para si. Quando se afastam ele percebe, ainda segurando o rosto dela, que Débora mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava tomar fôlego. Miro sorri ante a fragilidade exposta.

- Eu não sei exatamente como lidar com gatas selvagens feito você, então... Tenta ter um pouco de paciência. Eu não deveria ter... – ele pigarreia. - Dito aquelas coisas.

Débora abre os olhos e encontra aquele mesmo cinismo sensual do primeiro encontro, mas havia algo mais nos olhos dele. Era uma sinceridade pura e bruta, que o tornavam tão encantador sob seus olhos. Havia uma força vital, a admissão de uma humanidade inevitável. Então ela ri e abaixa o olhar, empurrando-o com uma das mãos, como se tivesse medo, não dele, mas de si mesma.

- Você é um convencido, orgulhoso, promíscuo, engraçadinho e idiota.

Ele a envolve pela cintura quando Débora lhe dá as costas e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Se queria me seduzir, conseguiu de novo.

- Sai de perto de mim! – ela ri inconformada e se afasta. – Você precisa se tratar sabia?

- E você devia ser voluntária pra ajudar no tratamento, já que a culpada é você.

- Ah, ta bom! Lógico! As mulheres sempre têm culpa dos erros dos homens!

Ele deixa escapar uma gargalhada.

- Você é mesmo tão feminista assim ou é só charme?

- Por que você não começa tendo um pouco de imaginação e cria suas próprias frases?

- Porque você fica mais sexy quando eu uso as suas e você faz essa cara de que acha que não te levo a sério nunca. – ainda aos risos, ele a segura pelo antebraço, pois Débora continuava a tentar fugir dali com passos apressados e quase caíra, tropeçando numa pedra. – Mas pensa que se eu uso suas frases, é porque dou atenção a elas.

- Merda. – ela pragueja e ele leva alguns segundos pensando se era por causa do pé ou se porque a atingira com a frase.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
The girl can't __help it, she was born to please_

- Débora, falando sério. Você já sabe tanto sobre o que sou, mas o que eu sei de você?

Ela se senta na grama, tirando o sapato sem olhar pra ele.

- O bastante.

Ele se senta ao lado dela no chão, conferindo se o corte no dedo não era sério e acaricia seus tornozelos quando percebe que está tudo bem.

- Na verdade não é não, Débora.

- Chris, não começa. Não faz isso de tentar ser gentil, tá bom?! Ta estragando tudo.

- E como é que eu adivinho quando você quer que eu seja sensível ou que eu te puxe pelos cabelos pra dentro da caverna? – ele continua rindo.

Débora suspira irritada e cobre o rosto com uma das mãos impacientemente. O grego retira a mão dela suavemente com a própria e fica mais sério, deixando que ela sentisse seu hálito beijar seus lábios enquanto falava.

- Você já disse a verdade nua e crua sobre o que você vê. Não tenho mais nenhuma máscara pra me proteger de você. Adoro estes teus jogos e esse teu jeito de me seduzir o tempo inteiro, de destruir a minha rotina e minha sanidade... Virar meu mundo de ponta cabeça. Mas já pode parar de tentar me agradar. – ela tenta dizer algo, mas ele a impede. - Pára de ficar na defensiva. Larga um pouco essas suas armas todas, Debie. Você fica linda de verdade com elas. Mas deixa eu te ver de vez em quando.

Débora se afasta para recolocar o sapato.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que algum maluco apareça, pra nos matar por não ter o que assaltar.

- Esquece o que eu disse quando chegamos. Até os ladrões sabem que ninguém é louco o bastante pra se esconder em um parque às duas da manhã.

- O que afinal você quer, Christakis?

Miro se inclina e a puxa pela cintura, para debaixo dele, tocando-lhe o rosto.

- O que eu já devia ter feito antes. Aceitado essa sua loucura e entendido o que você realmente precisava.

Ela pigarreia, transbordando nervosismo.

- Chris, a gente tem que sair daqui.

Ele cobre os olhos dela com a mão, para que os fechasse e se inclina para beijá-la com desejo no pescoço.

- Esquece o que eu quero... – beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente. – Deixa eu descobrir o que você gosta e quem você é.

O beijo na boca se aprofunda e ele a deita aos poucos até o chão, correndo as mãos pelo seu corpo devagar, prestando atenção onde ela estremecia mais quando seus dedos brincavam com a pele macia.

- Miro, isso é loucura. – ela suspira ofegante.

Os olhos dele brilham na penumbra como se refletissem a lua e ele sorri malicioso.

- É simples como no pocker, Debie. Aposta ou desiste. – antes que ela manifestasse ele continua. – Ah. E antes que se revolte, aqui vai a minha contribuição pra sua frase: sem blefes desta vez, gata, porque é tudo ou nada. – e enquanto falava, ia desabotoando devagar os botões da blusa que usava e afastando-a para tocar-lhe a pele arrepiada da barriga, cintura e curva dos seios, admirando o decote da lingerie. –Não tem mais ninguém aqui. Eu cuido de você. – ele brinca. – Sei guardar segredo e não vou sair estragando sua fama de auto-suficiente.

Ela leva alguns segundos para sorrir. Aquele sorriso inconformado de quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo e no que estava prestes a fazer. Os lábios dele alcançam-lhe o seio, puxando a peça de roupa sutilmente para baixo com os dedos para fazê-lo. Débora solta um gemido e se deixa levar, prendendo-o com uma das pernas enquanto fechava os olhos. Envolveu-o pelas costas e finalmente permitiu que ele tomasse conta de tudo. Recebeu-o devagar, nos seus mais profundos desejos e sonhos, deixando que ele a conduzisse para o prazer de ser mulher. De ser frágil às vezes, de ter mais fases que a lua e querer ser desejada, envolvida e aconchegada em braços fortes. De causar prazer apenas com o seu próprio. De não ter pressa. De ter medo, por si mesma e por alguém. De sentir segurança ou insegurança pela simples presença masculina... De sentir uma dor aguda atingir-lhe por jogar-se tão profundamente no que mais temia em si.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
And if I go to her, on bended knees_

Naquele momento, como nunca antes, sentiu que alguém mais se importava. Que alguém mais temia. Ali, naquela grama umedecida pelo orvalho, com os cabelos revoltos misturados com as folhas do chão... Tornou-se sua, como nunca fora de ninguém mais. E sabia que isto tinha um preço.

Despertou poucas horas depois sobre a cama dele, envolvida pelos mesmos braços e por uma sensação assustadora. Tirou algumas folhas e pequenos galhos ainda presos e espalhados em seus cabelos e pelo lençol, escapando sorrateiramente do abraço adormecido do grego. Cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos. Sentiu as lágrimas verterem livremente por sua face. Não devia estar ali. Não devia ter deixado acontecer. Era cedo demais. Precipitado demais.

Permitiu-se velar-lhe o sono profundo por mais alguns instantes, mas deteve-se procurando por suas roupas, pois não podia estar ali quando ele acordasse. O alarme de "imbecil romântica passional se envolvendo demais" piscava como uma placa néon de bordel sobre sua testa violentamente.

Ergueu-se juntando as peças do chão com pressa, checando se as chaves e o celular ainda estavam na bolsa com suas anotações. Não dava conta de enxugar as lágrimas de cascata com as costas da mão na velocidade involuntária em que elas caíam. Seguiu para a pequena sala, para ter certeza que não o acordaria ao se vestir.

Por que ele tinha que ser assim? Por que ele era tão sincero, tão sedutor? Por que ela se deixara levar, quando iam tão bem os encontros descompromissados e inesquecíveis? Qual era o problema dela? Que custava parar de misturar as coisas uma única vez em sua vida? Precisava ficar longe, precisava correr dali. Ele não podia vê-la daquele jeito. Isto nunca permitiria.

Fechou a porta ainda calçando os sapatos e não esperou pelo elevador. Desceu pelas escadas de incêndio, digitando desesperadamente o conhecido número pelo qual não se importaria de atendê-la às seis horas da manhã. Além disso, Isaac e Iara estariam dormindo a esta altura, e depois de xingar-lhe pelo incômodo, lhe repreenderiam por já a terem alertado de suas aventuras arriscadas, que sempre acabavam em corações partidos de um lado ou de outro. E, definitivamente, naquele momento uma bronca era o que menos desejava no mundo.

Não precisou insistir muito. Em poucos toques, pôde ouvir a voz melodiosa e reconfortante da qual precisava.

- Acordou cedo, Estaladeira. Tudo bem com você?

Débora enxuga o rosto pela milésima vez, olhando para os lados para atravessar a rua entre o riso e a irritação.

- Como é que você sempre lembra o nome do raio dessa borboleta?

- Porque você me contou com detalhes, na época, que o nome científico era _Hamadryas feronia_, que ela vive nas regiões norte e centro-oeste do Brasil, pousa de ponta cabeça no tronco das árvores com as asas abertas, tem até 7,5 centímetros de envergadura e apesar da foto do seu livro ser muito boa, o desenho das asas foi um desafio de se fazer. Além disso, ela faz os tais estalidos quando voa. – ele ri do outro lado, adivinhando-lhe a expressão. – Não faz esse bico, docinho. É a sua cara. Todo mundo sabe quando você tá chegando e que você vê as coisas por um ângulo diferente, virando tudo de cabeça pra baixo por onde passa. Isso quando não está literalmente pousada na invertida da SwáSthya, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Ela suspira, cortando caminhos como uma maluca.

- Ragn, eu também te odeio, obrigada. – continuou cínica. - Você já tá no estúdio?

- Você não pode se tatuar ou colocar um piercing sempre que tá com problemas, bonitona. Apesar de ser lucrativo pra nós, eu não posso aprovar isso, porque diferente do Máscara, eu sei que tem muito mais que uma gostosa aí dentro de você. O cabelo também nem pensar, porque você acabou de mudar.

- Afrodite, eu só preciso falar com alguém que não me chame de gostosa feito seu sócio, ou fique lembrando de recaídas do meu passado.

- Ok, linda. Tudo bem. Onde você está?

- Perto do metrô Parque Dom Pedro. Eu chego rápido, se você disser que pode ir.

- Por você, em quinze minutos. Te espero na porta dos fundos, tudo bem?

- Valeu, Ragn. Até já.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it,  
Won't you kindly__ be aware, that I can't help it_

Pulou na cama tonto, com um som que o ensurdecia e fazia o coração disparar. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro pronunciando alguns palavrões, enquanto tentava raciocinar. O despertador. O maldito despertador.

Derrubou-o no chão, tentando desligá-lo com o tato e praguejou novamente. O som continuava estridente e irritante. Deu-se por vencido e sentou-se, esfregando o rosto até ter visão suficiente para desligar o aparelho e devolvê-lo no lugar. Precisava de um café.

Apoiou as mãos no colchão e sentiu algo quebradiço e frágil, ouvindo um estalido. Olhou para baixo e viu uma folha seca. Colocou a mão na testa numa careta. Aos poucos, um filme foi passando em sua cabeça, recobrando os passos da noite passada.

Olhou para os lados, procurando algum sinal da gata selvagem. Devia estar em sua sala, como das outras vezes, esticando-se ou encolhendo-se daquele modo delicado e sensual. Permitiu-se sorrir por um instante. Aquela tinha sido a melhor de suas noites com Débora, apesar de toda a confusão. Quase perdera mais algumas aventuras por causa de seu orgulho, mas conseguira desarmá-la por um instante.

Levantou-se e vestiu uma bermuda qualquer, seguindo lentamente para o outro cômodo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando encontrar algum vestígio dela, além de seu perfume no ar. Espiou pela porta da cozinha e ergueu as sobrancelhas, encostando-se no batente. Teria ele esquecido de alguma parte importante do que houvera? Não se lembrava da parte em que ela saía da sua casa.

Ligou a cafeteira e distribuiu os ingredientes para preparar a bebida que o faria acordar, ainda com uma careta. Ele não havia bebido nada para estar com este tipo de problema agora. Débora lhe causava algumas alucinações sim, mas nunca perda de memória. Riu de seus pensamentos e suspirou. Repassou diversas vezes mentalmente o que acontecera, para ver se encontrava alguma brecha, alguma coisa que explicasse por que ela não estava ali...

E então se lembrou de algumas coisas que lhe dissera quando ela lhe jogara umas verdades de maneira nada velada. Sim, tinha dito certas coisas. Coisas irreversíveis e até um pouco cruéis, considerando que ela era uma mulher bastante sensível, apesar da panca de durona. E a palavra "desculpa" não tinha exatamente saído de seus lábios.

Encostou-se no balcão de pedra com um suspiro e empurrou devagar uma xícara para a beirada, só para vê-la cair no chão aos pedaços sob seus pés. E mesmo entre os cacos, ainda podia ver a marca do batom escuro da brasileira sobre a louça. Fechou os olhos, esfregando as têmporas. Não podia ligar para ela agora. Isto seria no mínimo estranho e iria contra todos os seus princípios. Quebraria o encanto daqueles encontros e os transformaria em dores de cabeça e exigências que, por fim, o deixariam entediado. Daria direitos e aberturas a ela, que não gostava de ter com ninguém.

Além disto, talvez não fosse nada, talvez ela simplesmente tivesse que sair cedo, talvez não quisesse acordá-lo... Talvez ele estivesse sendo tolo e violando a liberdade pura e selvagem que ela tinha... Ou talvez... Ele realmente não passasse de um vicking pré-histórico e tivesse conseguido fazer o que fazia melhor: dar mancada das grandes.

Riu mais uma vez. A sua própria imagem como um vicking ou pré-histórico era no mínimo ridícula e o tipo de coisa que Débora diria.

Afastou-se do balcão dando um murro na parede com violência. A raiva era tanta, que só sentiu a dor na mão quando estava de volta no quarto, sacudindo-a, como se isto tivesse efeito analgésico.

Precisava se trocar.

_I can't help it,__ Because I'm hoping, obviously,  
That some day, the answer would be,  
The girl can't help it, she's in love with me,  
She can't help it, the girl can't help it._

Continua...

**Notas:**

[1] e [6] – frases de autoria do Professor Hermógenes.

[2], [3], [4] e [5] – frases de Mahatma Ghandi.

**N.A.:** Demorou para que ficasse indisciplinada e aumentasse demais a proporção entre os capítulos! XP Mas eu não consegui fazer o corte antes de fechar a idéia...

Bom, nosso casal começou a ter algumas tormentas, não? Acho que agora a coisa engrena, rs... Me digam o que estão achando, ok?

Grande beijo e obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, mesmo sem comentar. E também pra Ephe, que sempre a beta pra mim com o maior carinho e cuidado.

Até mais! o/


	6. I'll Be Anything That You Want Me To Be

**Disclamer**:Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é_Caterpillar_, de _Big Brother and the Holding Company, _Composição:_ Peter Albin_.

**Capítulo VI- ****I'll Be Anything That You Want Me To Be**

Encostado na porta estreita e escura, ele a vê surgir apressada pela avenida com aquela expressão desesperada. A cor dos cabelos sempre causava olhares alheios e as pernas finas sempre faziam alguns homens se contorcerem quando estavam à mostra. Afrodite sorri com os lábios fechados, ouvindo o ruído dos saltos dela quando mudava o passo, lembrando do inseto pelo qual a apelidara desde a tatuagem.

Ela o agarra pela camisa branca em um abraço que ele sabia causar inveja nos olhares de antes. Envolveu-a com os braços carinhosamente, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Me diz de uma vez qual é o idiota em que o Mask tem que dar umas porradas.

As lágrimas voltam como numa onda incontrolável. Os soluços a acompanham, desta feita. O tatuador sempre a derretia com aquela voz, com aquele aspecto super-protetor e sensível que tantos criticavam. Entregou-se àquele sentimento que a tomava e deixou que aquelas águas saíssem. Não tinha medo de parecer frágil perto dele. Porque ele não tinha medo de ser quem ele era e isto sempre a encorajava. Sentiu o outro braço acolhê-la por entre os cabelos e o que a sustentava pela cintura aperta-la mais.

_I'm a caterpillar  
I'm a caterpillar  
Crawling for your love  
Crawling for your love  
__Crawling for your love  
For your love._

Estava em casa. Esta era a sensação que ele lhe trazia, por tantas vezes.

Respirou fundo e afastou-se. Afrodite enxugou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto ela admirava os olhos claros e a pinta que lhe dava todo um charme sedutor. Como os homens eram bobos, pensou. Como podiam achar que Ragn não gostava de mulher? Ele era o tipo mais perigoso de todos! Parecia inofensivo pros demais, mas para as mulheres, sensual, cheiroso, lindo, moderno... E ainda por cima carinhoso. Riu sozinha de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos lá pra dentro, antes que você se derreta em lágrimas.

- Eu to parecendo um corvo. – resmungou, enquanto subia as escadas com o amigo sustentando-a pela cintura.

Afrodite riu.

- Ta mais pra aquelas atrizes loucas, depois de uma noitada. Mas nisso a gente dá um jeito também. O que você vai ter que me explicar melhor, é essa grama no seu cabelo...

- Droga.

- Noite complicada, eu sei. Não estou te criticando. – destrancou a porta de vidro do estúdio ainda dando risada, olhando para a irritação dela ao desenroscar a planta do cabelo. – Só preciso saber os detalhes. – apontou para o sofá da recepção para que ela entrasse em sua frente. - Ou não estaríamos aqui, não é?

Ela desaba sobre o móvel e quando ele se senta na outra ponta do sofá, Débora joga as pernas sobre o colo dele, passando as mãos sobre os próprios cabelos num suspiro pesado.

- Ragn, dessa vez eu consegui enfiar os dois pés na jaca.

Ele olha o calçado dela como se procurasse algo.

- Eu não to vendo nada.

- Ragn, pára! É sério! - ela implora.

- Então vai do começo. - ele segura-lhe os tornozelos com as mãos, o que a faz lembrar da noite anterior com o grego e ela desvia os olhos do amigo. - A grama, por exemplo. Como foi parar aí?

- Dá pra esquecer essa merda de grama?!

Ela se irrita e Afrodite tenta segurar o riso.

- Na verdade não, mas eu finjo que sim.

- Ótimo, obrigada. - ela dá um sorriso falso e se recompõe com uma rapidez que sempre o espantava. - Tem um cara com quem eu to saindo há um tempo.

- Pula pra parte emocionante.

- Ontem à noite eu fiz a burrada de sempre. Falei o que veio na cabeça e acabei ofendendo ele.

- Ah, Debie... Já te disse que as pessoas não tão acostumadas com a verdade. Principalmente os homens, a gente não é nada bom nisso.

- Pois é. Daí, quando eu tava fugindo dele e da discussão, pra desaparecer da vida dele sem mais danos, ele me pediu desculpa.

- Aham, claro. E aposto que fez isso tirando sua roupa. É muito típico, limpar a bagunça com sexo. – Débora o olha boquiaberta, o que causa um riso malicioso em Ragnvald. - Não é de propósito, sabe. É um defeito masculino que já vem de fábrica.

Débora pigarreia e se recompõe do choque.

- É, mas a parte atípica, foi **como** ele fez isso.

- Na grama. Entendi. Agora tudo faz sentido. - ele sorri cínico.

Débora arremessa uma revista na direção dele, tentando fingir que não achava graça da provocação. Ele se abaixa e a revista cai sobre seus pés.

- Essa revista é cara, sabia?

- Ragn, era pra você me ajudar!

- São seis e vinte da manhã, eu tenho que me acordar de algum jeito!

- Ele me viu, Ragn. Inteira. E isso não tava nos meus planos. Não tão cedo assim!

- Explica melhor, que vindo de você não pode ser tão simples.

- As palavras que ele usou foram: "parar de tentar agradar ou ficar na defensiva", "esquece o que eu quero e deixa eu descobrir o que você gosta e quem você é."

Ele fica sério e faz uma careta.

- Não. Isso é piada sua. Só pode ser. Ou dele, que não deixa de ser uma possibilidade. Será que era mesmo pra você levar a sério?

Ela joga a cabeça pra trás e cobre os olhos com as mãos.

- Meu Deus, docinho. Você levou a sério!

- Ragn eu to numa crise, se você não percebeu!

_I'm a butterfly  
I'm a butterfly  
Flying for your love  
Flying for your love  
Flying for your love,  
For your love._

- É, mas não era para estar. Se eu entendi o que aconteceu, você acabou de passar por uma experiência única na vida de uma mulher! Já parou pra pensar quantas vezes na sua vida, um cara deixou de ser egoísta na hora H?

O tom de voz dela é de irritação e impaciência quando ela o encara com as mãos na cintura.

- E quantas mulheres você teve na vida, que se entregaram realmente e se deixaram levar de verdade, nesta mesma hora H?

- Peraí, isso é tipo uma violação do código secreto feminino, não é não?

- Possivelmente. E você agora finalmente entende o que tá acontecendo.

- Tá gostando dele, óbvio.

- O que é praticamente suicídio. – ela revira os olhos.

- Ele é partido tão ruim assim?

- É muito recente, Ragn! Tava tudo perfeito! A gente se dava bem, não ficava no pé do outro, ele é bom de cama e de conversa... Além de ser um gato e tocar piano como nunca vi. Mas é inseguro, Ragn. E gosta demais de mulher, entende o que eu digo? Não é o tipo de cara pra se apaixonar, muito menos em tão pouco tempo.

- Linda, você é mulher. Não adianta querer se portar feito a maioria dos homens e achar que vai conseguir separar sexo de sentimento. Você cai do cavalo uma hora ou outra, porque a natureza é completamente diferente! Isso ia acontecer em algum momento. E ele ainda te joga na grama desse jeito, é claro que você ia ficar desesperada.

Ela solta os braços e lança um olhar fulminante, que assusta Afrodite.

- Ragn, se você falar dessa maldita grama de novo, eu vou matar você.

- Tá bom, tudo bem. E onde é que entro nessa história? Você quer colo, conselho, saber minha opinião...?

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Você tem duas alternativas. Ou você pula fora antes de se magoar, que é o que todos fazem... Ou você tenta conquistar ele. E aí as artimanhas são só suas, Estaladeira. Você tem a borboleta aí, então use-a. - ele ri.

Ela se senta com os pés no chão e se ajeita do modo inverso, deitando a cabeça no colo dele com ar de moleca.

- E assim, por curiosidade... O que conquista um homem, Ragn?

- Ah, são tantas possibilidades, docinho.

- Não, é sério. Viole o código secreto masculino, se você se importa realmente comigo.

Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e pensa um pouco.

- Não vai sair espalhando essas coisas por aí, vai?

- Não, Ragn. É só para meu benefício próprio.

- Hm. Bom, se você conseguir em uma só coisa, seduzir e ser doce... No ponto fraco físico e sentimental... Ele é todo seu, pode apostar.

- Sério, ou você está tirando sarro?

- Sério. - ele ri. - Somos fáceis assim. Um bom exemplo: se envolver alguma coisa que ele disse que mexe com ele, mas que acha que você não prestou atenção... Já era.

- Isso é bem difícil, isso sim.

- Estaladeira, por favor! Não conheço ninguém que preste mais atenção nas pessoas do que você. Sem contar que você é gata, inteligente, sensual, decidida, sincera... Tá que parte desse pacote pode até assustar... Mas com esse corpão todo definido e o gosto irracional pelo que todos os homens querem que uma mulher goste, fica difícil resistir por muito tempo. Sem falar nessa sua mania de cuidar, ajudar, acreditar e se importar com o que a maioria nem liga. Vai por mim. Nem mulherengo resiste. Você já é doce e sexy. Se ele não está gamado em você é, no mínimo, um idiota.

- Ah, se eu fizesse seu tipo, Ragn... Tinha acabado de me apaixonar. – ela brinca com o olhar distante, o pensamento ainda preso em Miro.

- Ah, tá. Como se eu fizesse o **seu** tipo.

- Meu tipo favorito é homem, Ragn! Mas eu acho que não estou afim de rebaixar o posto do meu tatuador gostoso e talentoso favorito a um reles caso.

- Sempre soube que me achava bom demais pra você.

- Sabe que faz sentindo? Você praticamente não tem defeito. Isso é insuportável pra alguém feito eu.

Débora mostra a língua para o amigo e ambos riem. Apesar da brincadeira, o que ele estava fazendo por ela naquele momento era único. E sabia que não havia interesse algum nisto. Era o que mais amava em Ragnvald.

Mas de repente, o pensamento escapa. Ela estrala os dedos e se senta, colocando os dedos da mão sobre a boca, impressionada com a solução que lhe via na mente.

- Ragn você é um gênio! – ela se levanta e fica de frente para um Afrodite embasbacado com a animação súbita. - Tem uma coisa que ele pensa que eu não me lembro!

- Ah. Sabia que ia pensar em algo, você sempre foi detalhista. – o tatuador se levanta. – Mas quer dizer então que você já está bem?

- Não, Ragn! Você não está entendendo! É perfeito! – ela lhe segura pelos ombros. - Além de tudo, só você pode me ajudar!

_Well, I'll be anything that you want me to be.  
Baby, I'd even would be climbing up your tree._

Miro bate as mãos sobre o uniforme azul como se isto pudesse secá-lo. Sentindo a ventania fresca contrastar com o sol de rachar tão típico do país, ambos tocando seus cabelos úmidos, atravessa o calçadão do lava-rápido na direção da mecânica, alcançando o amigo.

No capô de um Maverick cor de laranja, um homem de regata clara e jeans surrado destacava-se dos demais pela pele bronzeada e o tamanho digno de um touro, a graxa evidenciando-lhe os músculos rígidos de seus braços enquanto fazia seu trabalho. Uma figura respeitada e até mesmo temida por aqueles que não conheciam o tamanho igualmente imenso de seu coração.

- E aê, Barão! Tudo firmeza?

- Depois que alguém leva uma chave de roda na cabeça e não sabe de onde veio...

O rapaz ri e estende a mão para cumprimentar Aldebaran, que se vira, limpando as mãos na flanela presa no bolso e retribui o gesto com tanta firmeza que Miro imagina que qualquer dia desses os seus ossos da mão se quebrariam.

- Tá sumido, moleque! - bateu-lhe nas costas, fazendo-o sentir o eco dos próprios pulmões ao pender para frente e sorrir, fingindo que aquilo não lhe dava vontade de tossir. - Anda ocupado com o quê?

- É que eu to só cobrindo a falta de pessoal quando o movimento tá alto.

- Qualé, você sabe que eu não to falando disso. Sumiu das noitadas, tá mais magro... Esse olhar esquisito... Vai me dizer que tá usando alguma droga? - satirizou.

- Claro que não! Você sabe que não sou disso. A gente só tem se desencontrado.

- Ah, é. No outro dia te vi saindo do bar e não consegui alcançar. Mas tu passou por uma morenassa e nem enxergou a gata! Noutros tempos teria voltado pra pegar. Tá doente?

- Ocupado, só isso. Eu devia estar com pressa.

- Sei... E desde quando você tem pressa quando se trata de mulher? Ah, peraí, já sei! Cansou de morenas e tá na fase das ruivas?

- Olha quem vem me falar de ruiva! Se enxerga, Aldebaran, que eu te conheço não é de hoje e sei bem que você ainda é afim da Iara!

- Pivete, não muda de assunto. To perguntando de boa qual o problema!

- Não tem problema nenhum, Aldebaran.

- O quê? Tá namorando? Como assim, você não me conta que é o apocalipse?! – ele satiriza.

- Que namorando nada! Se liga! – Miro responde numa careta.

- Ah, mas tem mulher na parada! Tem mulher e das boas virando tua cabeça. O estranho é que se tá assim, é porque ela tá dando trabalho pra cair na sua... Mas essa sua cara de bobo só fica assim quando você já pegou.

- Cristo. - passou a mão pelo rosto num suspiro irritado, sabendo que caíra na armadilha do amigo. - Tá bom, Aldebaran. Que seja. Tem mulher.

_I'm a pterodactyl  
I'm a pterodactyl  
Dying for your love  
Dying for your love  
Dying for your love  
For your love._

- Sabia. – gargalhou, voltando-se para o carro para continuar o serviço. - E agora você vai começar a falar que é melhor acabar, antes que ela saiba que você é um zé ninguém e que precisa da minha ajuda. Mas eu tô fora da parada, você sabe muito bem que eu já te disse é uma porra de uma besteira e eu não vou...

- Aldebaran. Eu falei alguma coisa?

- Tô mentindo?

- Está.

O mecânico ergue-se tão de repente que bate com a cabeça no capô do veículo e solta um palavrão, fazendo Miro conter o riso.

- Moleque, vamos conversar direito! Se você não ficou louco, tá me sacaneando... E aí é pedir pra morrer.

- É, eu sei. Pode me arrumar uma camisa de força.

- Você disse que não estava namorando.

- E não estou.

- Não está ou você **pensa** que não está?

- Não estou, Aldebaran. A gente só tá saindo porque se entende em certos aspectos. - fingiu um tom sério para a resposta.

O mecânico dá de ombros aos risos, entendendo exatamente sobre que aspectos ele estava se referindo. Mas antes que consiga responder o celular de Miro os interrompe e ele se afasta um pouco para atender. Aldebaran não era nem um pouco besta para não saber o motivo da distância. E para a infelicidade do grego, ela ainda não era suficiente para evitar que o outro o ouvisse.

- Hum, fala Debie. – fingiu-se indiferente, pois não admitiria jamais que ficara chateado com a fuga dela pela manhã. – Não, tudo bem. Nem precisava se dar ao trabalho de ligar. (...) Mas tá tudo bem com sua amiga? (...) Sei. (...) É, menos mal que seja assim. E se já estiver livre até lá, tem a minha folga semana que vem, eu posso... (...) Tá, então você me liga quando tiver a próxima epifania ou quiser outras aulas e a gente remarca. – ele ri com malícia. – Ah, pode apostar que vou ficar pensando seriamente no que está aprontando para a próxima lua. A gente se vê, gata. Até mais. - desligou voltando-se para perto do amigo. - Cara, depois a gente se fala melhor, eu tô indo nessa que o outro trampo é daqui à pouco.

- Você acha que é malandro, mas é tão ingênuo, Miro. A mina te pegou pelo calcanhar de Aquiles e você fica aí, tentando se enganar que tá gostando só da transa.

- Não tenho porque pensar diferente. – ele dá de ombros, se virando para ir embora.

- Ah, tem sim! É só eu te fazer uma pergunta que você não precisa nem me responder, porque eu já sei a resposta. E aí, você cai do cavalo agora. - encarou o amigo novamente. - Tem quantas gatas na parada ultimamente?

Como Aldebaran prevê, ele não responde a pergunta. E o brasileiro não precisa olhar para ele, para saber a expressão dissimulada que estaria fazendo.

- Eu vou te deixar livre pra infernizar a vida de mais alguém. Preciso ir nessa.

- Falô, pivete. A gente se vê. - balançou a cabeça aos risos escutando ele se afastar e resmungou. - Isso que dá. Adianta o quê ser grego, se não aprende com a própria História!

_I'm an abominable snowman__  
__I'm an abominable snowman__  
__Calling for your love__  
__Calling for your love__  
__Calling for your love__  
__For your love_

Miro estava finalmente em casa depois de um dia duro com o carregamento mensal do mercado. Depois do merecido banho e um lanche rápido, estava estirado no pequeno sofá, fingindo que assistia tv.

Fingindo, porque estava cansado demais para se concentrar de verdade. E, porque estava ainda com as palavras de Aldebaran na cabeça. Já se passara um bom tempo desde que o encontrara e alguns meses que se envolvera com Débora.

Suspirou tentando não pensar demais. Estava assim porque ela o estava evitando nos últimos dias e isso lhe dava um balde de realidade. Sabia que o evitava, pois já passara por volta de um mês que suas agendas supostamente se desencontravam. E se Aldebaran estivesse enganado, não teria se dado conta desse tempo, ou pelo menos não estaria sentindo sua falta neste exato momento.

Fechou os olhos, pressionando os dedos sobre eles. Riu de si mesmo. Não haveria nada melhor para defini-lo do que a primeira palavra que Débora lhe dissera quando o viu pela primeira vez: idiota. Quando foi que começou a acreditar que não se envolveria com alguém que o via com outros olhos e incentivava-lhe a ir além?

Quando foi que pensou que a diferença entre eles o afastaria de tais sentimentos?

Débora chegara em sua vida como uma tormenta e virara seu mundo de ponta cabeça. Tirara-lhe o sono com indagações constantes que deixava cada vez que se viam. E agora que já não estava mais tão perdido, desaparecia sem explicação. Seria algum tipo de piada do destino?

Demorou para ouvir o interfone. Levantou-se, tentando imaginar quem poderia ser àquela hora.

- Sim. - congelou sobre o chão com que ouvia. - C-claro, pode subir.

Aguardou a campainha tocar com as mãos sobre a maçaneta, mas demorou algum tempo para abri-la quando Débora o fez. Respirou fundo, tentando estar preparado para o fora que provavelmente estava para ouvir.

Estava linda com um vestido preto simples, caindo-lhe até metade das coxas e com um novo tom rosado dos cabelos, mas parecia um pouco apreensiva. Miro sorriu, contente por vê-la, mesmo que não fosse para uma boa notícia.

- Cada vez que nos vemos tem algo diferente em você. - deu-lhe passagem para entrar, temendo vê-la afastar-se de um beijo, se ele o tentasse.

Débora, porém, o agarra pela nuca com uma das mãos e o beija provocante.

- Isso é bom ou ruim, Chris?

Miro encosta a porta ainda sem saber o que pensar.

- Acho que é bom. Então... O que tem feito?

- Eu estive ocupada com uma coisa.

- Não precisa contar, se não quiser. – ele finge não se importar.

- Preciso, sim. Porque quero te mostrar.

Miro ainda não entendia do que ela estava falando, até acompanhar seus passos na direção do próprio quarto. Encostou-se no batente da porta satisfeito, achando que finamente entendia aquele jogo.

Mas nada o prepararia para o que ele viu quando ela abriu o zíper das costas do vestido. Até poderia ter imaginado que estaria nua debaixo dele. Mas jamais pensaria naquela visão da cerejeira de suas fantasias... Nunca poderia sequer cogitar a imensa e minuciosa tatuagem a cobrir-lhe toda a lateral das costas e o traçado do tronco, curvando-se na direção da cintura até atingir a tão desejada borboleta de antes com suas raízes sinuosas e provocantes.

Com delicadeza e sensualidade sem igual, aqueles olhos verdes se voltaram para ele, buscando uma resposta. Sentiu-se idiota mais uma vez. Achava que havia mudado, mas continuava o mesmo tolo de sempre, cheio de inseguranças sobre si mesmo.

Porém, num segundo, tudo sumiu. Não pensava mais. Deu a volta em torno dela como se admirasse uma escultura, passando a língua pelos lábios, cheio de desejo. Tocou-lhe a curva das costas com os dedos, deslizando-os rapidamente sobre o traçado perfeito, como que para acreditar se era real. Beijou-lhe a nuca, segurando-a com a outra mão pela cintura, com a força do desejo que o consumiam agora e sussurrou-lhe algo que ela não entendeu.

_Well now baby, I'll be anything that you want me to be,  
Baby, a big monkey, a little monkey, a chimpanzee.  
__Oh now,  
I'm a caterpillar  
I'm a caterpillar  
Falling for your love  
Falling for your love  
Falling for your love  
For your love…_

Continua…

**N.A.:** Nhaaaaaa! Quem foi que pegou quem agora? Minha nossa! Huahauahu... Acho que temos duas criaturinhas laçadas na marra por aqui! Eu amo essa dupla!

E que sonho de consumo é esse do Miro num lava rápido, todo molhado? XD *sai sangue do nariz * Ah, Sem falar no Deba, que modéstia a parte também ta demais, num ta?!

Comentem e a autora ficará feliz e saltitante por saber o que estão achando!


	7. I'll Take You Quicker

**Disclamer**:Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é_Time's A Wastin', interpretada por June Carter e Carl Smith._

**Capítulo VII - ****I'll Take You Quicker**

Miro vestiu sua calça jeans e saiu do banheiro descalço, à procura de Débora - que saíra um pouco antes do chuveiro. Sua visão alcançou-a na sala, onde olhava pela janela distraída com a lua cheia, ainda enrolada numa toalha. Sorriu, satisfeito com a vista que tinha dali. Agora se perguntava até que ponto as fases da lua realmente não mexiam com as atitudes de sua felina favorita. Alcançou-a, envolvendo-lhe a cintura e beijando-lhe a nuca de leve, sentindo o cheiro doce que vinha dela - um costume agradável que adquirira desde que começaram a sair.

- Tá tudo bem com você, minha gata? - disse suavemente, com pena de quebrar o silêncio.

Ela responde com um aceno e outro sorriso. O companheiro passa os dedos sobre os galhos do desenho exposto na parte descoberta das costas de Débora, apenas aproveitando a companhia e sentindo a textura macia da pele que se arrepiara com o gesto.

_Now I've got arms  
And I've got arms  
Lets get together and use those arms  
Lets go  
Times a wastin'_

- Você ainda não me disse se ficou como nas suas fantasias.

- Bem melhor, sem dúvida. Quem fez isso com tantos detalhes é um monstro.

Débora riu do comentário, concordando mentalmente com ele. Monstro era uma palavra que definia as habilidades de Afrodite razoavelmente bem.

- E isso também explica porque você me deixou no gelo por tanto tempo.

- É lógico que eu não ia aparecer aqui se você não pudesse nem encostar em mim, que não teria a menor graça.

Ele riu.

- Você é louca. Isso deve ter doído muito.

- Não sei se foi pior pra fazer ou pra cicatrizar. Imagine uma pessoa dormindo do mesmo lado e sem conseguir se mexer direito por um mês, praticamente.

Os dois caem no riso.

- Essa sua surpresa foi insuperável. Eu nunca ia imaginar e nem poderia ter gostado mais de como você a embrulhou pra presente.

Ela riu divertida.

- Até grego, você falou. - respondeu contendo o riso.

- Falei, que nada.

- Eu repetiria a frase, se conseguisse pronunciar mais alguma coisa além de "_epiqumia_".

Miro ri um pouco sem jeito, mas não responde.

- Não vai mesmo me falar o que disse?

- Eu sei lá, se eu estivesse pensando, falaria português.

- Mas eu acho que você se lembra.

Ele respira fundo e desvia os olhos para a noite.

- Devo ter te chamado de gostosa e dito que queria te devorar inteira. - disse já não se agüentando de rir.

Débora também ri, mas o empurra pelos ombros com força, repreendendo-o.

- Ou vai ver eu disse algo indecente demais para ser traduzido.

Miro volta a abraçá-la, recuperando o fôlego, mas ela ainda ria inconformada.

- Você... Você é um idiota.

Sabendo que já estava sendo maldoso demais com ela e já sobre o efeito da "palavra mágica" que o seduzira, Miro beija-lhe atrás da orelha e lhe sussurra.

- _Que deusa é você, que me deixa tão louco de desejo..._

E então percebeu o corpo todo dela arrepiar-se perto do seu, gostando de provocá-la daquela maneira.

- Foi isso que eu disse. - continuou com a voz baixa.

- Eu te deixo louco, Chris? - respondeu provocando-o.

- Deve ser recíproco, já que fez uma tatuagem desse tamanho, só porque era uma fantasia minha.

- É que eu gostei da idéia. E queria te lembrar que quando você quer uma coisa consegue, se usar os meios que possui.

- Hum. Os meios incluem pessoas? - ironizou. - Sabe Débora, algo desse tamanho deve ter sido caro. Eu confesso que não me sinto muito bem sobre isso.

- O Ragn e eu emprestamos livros uns do outro às vezes. Ele é uma cara legal.

- E depois meu nome, que é esquisito. – interrompeu, fazendo-a rir.

- Ragn tem um nome tão difícil quanto o seu. Assim como você não se chama Chris, Ragn é só um pedaço do sobrenome dele. E como eu estava dizendo, vou pagar em suaves prestações e vai ficar tudo bem. Você devia tentar.

- Uma tatuagem com esse tal Raguen?

- Não seria má idéia, sabia? Mas eu estava falando de comprar um piano, afinal você vive reclamando que não tem como treinar para poder ir atrás de empregos deste tipo, porque fica inseguro.

- É, mas você tem idéia de quanto custa um?

- Não precisa ser de calda e nem novo. A gente pode procurar alguém que tenha um em bom estado e esteja disposto a vender à prazo.

O grego suspirou longamente. Sabia que ela aumentaria os argumentos se ele dissesse mais uma vez, como em suas conversas ao telefone, que ele não podia fazer isso. Mas o modo como Débora acreditava e lhe dava atenção, mexia com seus sentimentos. Gostava de como ela o deixava louco com comentários que desequilibravam o modo como via a vida, jogando seus planos de cabeça para baixo. Era bom tê-la por perto o incentivando a seguir em frente. Ter alguém que se importava com seus anseios além dele mesmo, derretia suas defesas naturais.

Já há alguns dias queria dizer isto a ela e nunca encontrava um meio de fazê-lo. Mas aquele lhe parecia um bom momento para tentar. Estavam próximos e apenas isso. Era um daqueles curtos instantes em que se sentia ligado à ela por alguma coisa que não tinha voz e que também não vinha do desejo que compartilhavam.

_I've got lips  
And I've got lips  
Lets get together and use those lips  
Lets go  
Time__'s a wastin'_

Avistou um casal do prédio vizinho na sacada, lembrando-se de quantas vezes já os observara ali em silêncio, quando não conseguia dormir.

- Vê aqueles dois? São pessoas de sorte. - apontou tentando começar a falar novamente.

- Ah, são? - Débora pareceu ao mesmo tempo cínica e interessada pela resposta.

- Sempre os vejo na sacada conversando ou... bem, nem sempre se falam muito.

- E você fica espionando a sacanagem toda. - arqueou as sobrancelhas encarando-o, o que o fez rir da idéia.

- Não, eu só olho pela minha janela às vezes, ok? Não tenho culpa que eles ficam em frente. - defendeu-se. - Não é como se apenas se encontrassem algumas noites pra se divertir, sempre estão aí.

- Tá tentando me dizer alguma coisa, Chris? - ela já havia notado as voltas que ele sempre dava quando queria dizer algo que o constrangia ou que fosse muito pessoal.

- Às vezes eu olho pra eles e penso que... Não se olham e vêem o que tem por baixo da roupa, mas... Através dos olhos do outro.

- Eu não sei se você tem visão de raio-x, mas eu não vejo o que tem debaixo da sua, até que a gente tire. - brincou para aliviar a tensão da voz dele.

- Hum. Você sempre me viu diferente.

Ele faz uma pausa da qual ela respeita. Débora fecha os olhos, sentindo os dedos dele ainda passeando preguiçosamente pelas suas costas.

- O problema é que agora isso tem me afetado também.

- Isso é tipo... uma coisa ruim? - abriu-os e olhou para a rua abaixo deles, apreensiva com a resposta.

- Perto de você me sinto alguém melhor. - O tom dele era sério e suave quando fez outra pausa, talvez para colocar os pensamentos em ordem ou simplesmente porque era difícil admitir o que viria a seguir. - E quando vai embora, fico pensando o que fazer pra me tornar aquilo que você vê.

Débora sentiu a visão turva de lágrimas com aquelas palavras. Não sabia medir a profundidade exata que tinham, mas significavam o bastante para mexer com suas emoções. Tentou disfarçar o que sentia, com o jogo de sempre.

- Isso é outra daquelas tentativas de me seduzir?

- Não, mas não ia ligar se te deixasse inspirada. - beijou-lhe o pescoço, correndo a mão pelo braço delicado e entrando na competição.

A verdade é que não queria assustá-la com seus sentimentos e tão pouco sabia se ela compreendera o quanto significava o que tentara dizer. Também não queria que se ligasse demais a ele, porque apesar do que ela o fazia acreditar por tantas vezes, ainda sentia-se alguém sem nenhum futuro brilhante e achava que Débora merecia muito mais.

- Miro Christakis.

Suspirando o nome completo dele como se o repreendesse, Débora deu a volta em torno de si mesma, ficando de frente para o grego. Ele piscou algumas vezes, espantado por perceber que ela lembrava seu nome todo, apesar de nunca pronunciá-lo. Débora acariciou-lhe o rosto, afastando-lhe o cabelo dos olhos com um sorriso diferente dos demais. Pareceu-lhe quase angelical.

- Foi a coisa mais bonita e mais sincera que alguém já me disse. - murmurou antes de beijá-lo de leve nos lábios – E você já sabe que o que sinto por você é mais forte do que eu pretendia.

Miro sorriu, passando os dedos pelo caminho curvo entre os seios dela. Ambos acabavam de admitir que não estavam mais só se divertindo, mas se gostando. Ficaram calados por algum tempo para digerir suas palavras e sensações, antes que ele os interrompesse.

- Quer correr esse risco comigo, srta. Débora Barbosa? - sussurrou em tom de brincadeira, mas ambos sabiam que falava sério.

- Tudo ou nada. - estendeu-lhe a mão como se fosse cumprimentá-lo e aquilo não passasse de uma aposta.

Miro retribuiu o cumprimento com um sorriso sedutor. Sabia que não era uma aposta e sim algo muito mais complicado que isto. Mas o que havia em jogo valia todo risco. E numa fração de segundo, já tinha usado a mesma artimanha utilizada na noite que se conheceram para puxá-la mais perto de si num beijo igualmente ardente, mas que de repente lhe pareceu diferente de todos os outros que o precederam. E o que ele sentiu quando a pousou sobre o tapete da sala e a tomou para si novamente, também lhe pareceu assustadoramente distinto...

_A cakes no good if you don't mix the batter and bake it  
And loves just a bubble if you don't take the trouble to make it_

Aldebaran estava encostado no balcão do bar, displicentemente enchendo os copos de ambos novamente com cerveja, enquanto tentavam conversar acima da música alta do local.

- Então quer dizer que você finalmente assumiu que ela te fisgou?

- Você deve ter algum problema de auto-afirmação, porque enquanto eu não digo "Ok, você tinha toda razão", você não sossega.

Aldebaran soltou uma de suas famosas gargalhadas.

- Que posso fazer se você é meio devagar?!

- E **eu** que podia fazer? Com uma gata selvagem daquela, bagunçando minha vida e me tirando o sono...

- Ok, eu já entendi que ela é muito esperta.

- Hã. Se fosse só esperta... A gata é um vulcão em erupção, que muda com a lua. Não é qualquer um que dá conta, não.

- Cuidado, dizem que ficar fazendo propaganda disso, dá azar. – riu da careta indignada do mais novo. - Mas e aí? O piano... Vai comprar mesmo?

- A Debie me encheu o saco até conseguir o telefone do Mu. Parece que eles encontraram alguns modelos de segunda mão, com venda a prazo. Tem um deles que tá praticamente novo, pelo que vi nas fotos.

- E...?

- Eu to pensando no assunto. – respondeu engolindo a bebida de uma vez.

- Ah, moleque, você pensa demais! Ainda bem que a tal Débie apareceu, pra te fazer pegar no tranco.

- Tá, enche meu copo aí de novo e cala boca.

Aldebaran balançou os ombros, contendo o riso. O grego sempre fugia da verdade com aquela falsa irritação, pra não ter que admiti-la. E foi enchendo o copo do amigo que pareceu avistar alguma coisa que lhe prendeu a atenção.

- Algum peixe à vista, amigão? – Miro zombou da expressão atônita dele.

- Miro, você disse que tua mina tinha o cabelo que cor mesmo?

- Da última vez era rosa, mas é essa altura pode estar laranja ou sei lá. - riu.

Depositou a garrafa sobre o balcão e indicou uma direção com o queixo, a qual Miro seguiu e analisou por um tempo.

Acompanhada de uma ruiva, as duas riam muito enquanto dançavam e brincavam uma com a outra, sem perceber que chamavam atenção dos outros homens com seus movimentos naturalmente sensuais.

- Aldebaran, aquela ruiva ali não é a Iara?

O brasileiro fica mudo. Os dois estão perdidos com a vista.

- E quem é o pivete da cicatriz? - Aldebaran resmunga irritado.

Miro então vê um rapaz trazendo bebida para as duas e entrando na conversa.

- Um amiguinho colorido da Debie.

- Como é que é?

- Um vizinho dela.

- E o que eles tão fazendo aqui, com a Iar...?

Mas Miro já não estava mais ao lado de Aldebaran quando ele terminou de falar e ao olhar novamente para a direção das garotas, Miro tocava Débora pela cintura.

- Pensei que essa coisa de me seguir tinha sido só charme, Chris. - arqueou a sobrancelha com um sorriso antes de beijá-lo.

- Eu não esperava te encontrar, foi uma coincidência. – sorriu, fingindo que não se torcia de ciúmes ao cumprimentar Isaac.

_So if you're free to go with me  
I'll take you quicker than 1-2-3  
Lets go  
Time__'s a wasti'n_

- Chris essa aqui é...

Os dois encaravam-se.

- Miro?

- Iara.

A esta altura, Aldebaran os alcançara, puxando Miro pelo braço. Mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ao ver o brasileiro, a ruiva subitamente sai, desvencilhando-se da multidão com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Deba, o que você...? - Débora não consegue terminar de dizer nada e corre atrás da amiga, atravessando a aglomeração.

- Eu entendi errado, ou vocês todos se conhecem?

Os dois amigos ainda estavam atordoados quando Isaac, que estava entendendo menos ainda, interrompeu o silêncio.

- De onde a Débora conhece a Iara, Isaac?

- Elas moram juntas.

- Hã. - o grego riu nervoso, olhando para Aldebaran. - Acho que você tá com sorte, amigão.

- Cala boca, vamos embora daqui. - apressou-se.

- Ei, calma aí, cara! Que frescura é essa?

Quando os dois se afastam, Isaac dá de ombros sem entender ainda, olhando na direção que as meninas tinham seguido, tentando encontrá-las.

- Aldebaran, qual é? Minha mina mora com tua ex e você acha isso ruim? Aliás, se eu soubesse disso antes, eu...

- Miro, a cerveja vai ficar pra depois.

O grego nunca vira Aldebaran tão sério. Parecia descontrolado, prestes a desmoronar.

- Deixa de bobagem, vamos conversar.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa. Sinto muito.

- Minha mina te chamou de Deba e saiu correndo. - interrompeu-o, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ela tinha o cabelo comprido e escuro quando a conheci, como é que eu ia saber que era a mesma Débora que mora com a Iara?

- Tá bom, o destino tá de brincadeira com a gente. Mas você não tem que se descontrolar.

- Ela não conseguiu nem me olhar nos olhos. - suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu sei, eu vi. - e essa música "Outros tempos" do Engenheiros do Hawaí não ajuda nada, pensou. - Mas significa que ela não esqueceu você. Escuta, depois eu converso com a Débora e...

- Não. Vocês não vão conversar coisa nenhuma. - abaixou o tom de voz alterado e suspirou. - Me faz um favor e esquece isso.

- Esqueço, mas só depois de outra cerveja. - insistiu.

Aldebaran exitou por algum tempo. Sabia que a preocupação do grego não era à toa e tinha seus motivos para querer esquecer o assunto. Bateu nos ombros dele e tentou sorrir, quando finalmente acenou em afirmativo.

_Now I've got blues  
And I've got blues  
Lets get acquainted and lose those blues  
Lets go  
Time's a wastin__'_

- Meu Deus, Iara, eu sinto muit... - o celular dela toca, interrompendo-as. - Oi. (…) Não, Isaac, tá tudo bem. Depois a gente se fala. Vai pra casa e eu fico com ela.(...) Fica tranquilo, tá tudo bem. (…) Ligo, ligo sim. Boa noite.

Desligou literalmente o aparelho e largou-o no canto da escrivaninha, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e passando a mão pelos seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Você se lembra que eu comentava de um amigo estúpido do Deba? - riu-se ainda enxugando o rosto.

Débora sabia que tinha que ir devagar no assunto e deixar ela dar voltas antes de realmente se abrir.

- Claro que lembro, você o odiava porque ele era muito... Quais eram mesmo as palavras que você usava?

- Promíscuo e mentiroso. Fazia papel de uma coisa diferente com as mulheres que saía e quando ficava encurralado, queria ajuda do Deba pra se livrar delas. - continuou pegando uma caixa de lenço.

- A maioria do homens faz esse tipo de jogo. É uma defesa boba, mas muito comum.

- É o seu cara, Debie! É ele! O amigo idiota do Deba!

- O Chris não fez nenhum "papel", apesar de eu concordar com a promiscuidade. - disse rindo.

- O nome dele é Miro, Débora! - alterou-se indignada.

- Eu sei. Miro Christakis ou qualquer coisa assim. – fingiu-se indiferente para não dar o braço a torcer - Chris é mais fácil de falar. Eu sinto tanto, Pimenta. Eu nunca adivinharia que se conheciam, eu juro.

- Ele é um idiota.

- Quem é um idiota?

- Os dois! - disse já começando a chorar novamente e fazendo Débora arrepender-se da pergunta.

- Pimenta, eu sinto muito por hoje, mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre eu estar com o Chris. Ele nunca mentiu sobre quem ele é e eu... Ele é importante pra mim.

_Now I__'ve got feet  
And I've got feet  
Lets start to walk with a lovers beat  
Lets go  
Time's a wastin'_

- Diz que vai tomar cuidado com ele.

- Não vai dar.

E ruiva a encara sem entender.

- Desculpa Iara, só que eu...

- Ah, meu Deus, você tá apaixonada! - e de repente ela dá um pulo na cama, sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros, parecendo subitamente empolgada. - Não acredito que você perdeu o juízo, pra variar! - sufocou-a com um abraço apertado. - Eu mato aquele grego se ele fizer alguma coisa pra você!

Débora começou a rir quando Iara a soltou e desta vez, era ela que segurava as lágrimas.

- Você é louca, sabia?

- Eu sei. - disse fazendo uma careta e recompondo-se.

A amiga sabia que ela estava mudando de assunto, não porque estava realmente bem, mas porque não queria que ela se sentisse mal por causa da estranha coincidência. Débora estava feliz e era isso que importava para Iara. Queria apenas agarrar-se a isso deixar a própria tristeza para trás.

- Você não vai querer conversar sobre o Deba, vai?

- Não. Não tem nada que conversar sobre isso. Já faz tempo demais e eu não esperava reagir assim, mas deixa pra lá. - resmungou. - Agora eu to ocupada demais torcendo pra aquele grego não bancar o idiota. - sorriu sapeca.

Débora fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, ainda rindo.

- Eu queria ter visto a cara dele, quando você apareceu com essa tatuagem!

- Ah, não queria mesmo! Não queria, porque eu te proíbo de imaginar!

As duas caem numa gargalhada sincera.

- Nem pensar amiga, eu quero detalhes!

- Esquece! - tentou recompor-se.

_You've got me feelin love like I never have felt it  
You're full of sugar and Im think I'm the burner to melt it_

- Diz pra mim que ele desconfia do Isaac e odeia ele! Diz que sim, porque ele merece uma insegurança dessas!

Débora joga um travesseiro na direção da ruiva, que se desvia ainda rindo.

- Qual é! Me deixa saborear o castigo desse mulherengo convencido!

- Sua idiota! Eu aqui preocupada com você, enquanto você tira sarro de mim!

Iara mostra língua jogando o travesseiro de volta, começando assim tradicional guerra entre risos e arremessos, ambas subindo e descendo da cama feito duas crianças grandes até que se cansarem, jogadas sobre o colchão, ainda rindo de si mesmas.

- Tá bom, agora me conta se ele é tudo isso que as garotas tontas pensam que ele é.

Débora solta uma gargalhada.

- Obrigada pelo tonta!

- Não, é sério! Ele tem pegada mesmo, ou só se acha?

- Ele é pianista, Iara. Acorda! Ele toca Jerry Lee Lewis, como se fosse nada! – fez uma pausa dramática para que a outra assimilasse a informação. - Pensa na coordenação! – ela suspira para se recompor e sorri maliciosa. - Pegada é pouco, amiga! Por que você acha que eu só volto de manhã, quando encontro com ele? Não dá vontade de largar não, eu saio de lá desnorteada.

- Bom, então pelo menos vale a pena agüentar o ego. Até porque, pra te fisgar assim... O cara não pode ser só bom de lábia e de beijo. Do que eu te conheço, tem que dar conta em todas as fases da lua e com muito pique pra bis! – a outra ria com igual malícia, provocando-a.

- Cala boca. – largou o travesseiro na cabeça da outra, que o retirou do rosto em seguida, quase chorando de tanto rir.

- Ah, e tem que ter uns defeitos também, porque você adora pegar os caras no colo, pra ficar dizendo que vai dar tudo certo.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, vai se catar, Iara.

_Now I've got schemes  
__And I've got schemes  
Lets get together and dream some dreams  
Lets go  
Time's a wastin'_

Continua…

**NA:** Demorou mas o tempo pegou eles... *suspira* Bom, agora temos mais duas participações especiais vindo por aí. Que será que aconteceu entre o Deba e a Iara? Ephe, valeu de novo pela betagem! E obrigada a todo mundo que acompanha, mesmo sem comentar!


	8. I don't know what I'm doin'

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria e as personagens Débora e Iara. A Música incidental é "_You Really Got Me"_ dos The Kinks, composta por Ray Davies.

**Capítulo**__**VIII – I don't know what I'm doin'**

Suspirou profundamente, sentindo o gosto dela sobre seus lábios quando passou a língua demoradamente sobre eles. Olhou à sua volta na sala, aquele perfume fresco ainda preso em suas narinas. Tudo continuava no mesmo lugar. Era como se Debie nunca tivesse passado ali e ele continuasse o solteiro de sempre, que recebia ou fazia ligações a alguém interessante quando lhe era conveniente. No entanto, este alguém tinha se transformado em uma única mulher, que o provocava e o deixava repleto de indagações, derretendo-o com sua dissimulada doçura.

Detestava quando ela saía sorrateira como um gato, mas tentava acostumar-se aos seus desaparecimentos como parte de seu encanto peculiar. Apesar de terem concordado em correr o risco de um relacionamento mais sério, a postura de ambos não havia mudado, aparentemente. Era engraçado pensar que as cobranças tolas que tanto temera outrora não existiam e às vezes achava até que sentia falta delas. Ele saía com quem quisesse e para onde quisesse e vice e versa. Mas apesar disto, Débora o deixava seguro como nunca antes. Deixava-o livre, porém sempre com uma pitada de malícia em frases soltas que lhe prendiam o pensamento naquelas curvas durante a sua ausência.

Estranho mesmo era imaginar que conhecera alguém tão provocante e, no entanto, se pegasse reparando e esperando justamente as mais sutis demonstrações de afeto dela. Como olhar à sua volta e ver seus objetos pessoais sempre devolvidos na exata posição em que estavam antes pois, segundo ela, o apartamento o refletia por inteiro e não gostava de interferir no que mais apreciava. Como quando Débora deixava bilhetes sensuais em um guardanapo sobre o balcão da cozinha. Ou como o encarava profundamente e lhe sorria distraída, afastando-lhe a franja do rosto enquanto tocava-lhe o queixo ao se despedirem. Gostava até das indiretas ou beliscões que lhe dava, ao percebê-lo pessimista ou reclamando demais. E ela era sempre a primeira a perceber que havia algo errado com ele - mesmo que tentasse esconder, um olhar ou um tom diferente de voz eram suficientes para entregá-lo. Ela não o forçava a se abrir, mas demonstrava profundo interesse em ajudar nas suas preocupações e problemas. É claro que também adorava quando ela lhe dizia loucuras em seu ouvido nos lugares mais inusitados e quando menos esperava. Ou de como subia descalça sobre seus móveis e o chamava para fazer amor sobre eles, quando estava irritado com alguma coisa. Ou como o deixava louco com charadas ou objetos que deixava para trás para que pensasse no próximo encontro com ansiedade e expectativa.

_Girl, you really got me goin'  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

Pensava em como estava já dependente demais daquelas delicadas mãos sobre si e acostumado a ver os pequenos pés encolhidos sobre seu sofá com as unhas sempre impecavelmente pintadas de preto. Viciara-se no sabor daqueles lábios finos quando os mordia desejoso e no toque quente daquela língua sobre seu corpo, fazendo-lhe as mais ousadas carícias.

E sem contar que às vezes... Só às vezes, nos últimos dias e na noite passada... Parecia que ela tentava lhe dizer algo que já sabia. Débora o encarava assustada e ofegante, o olhar indefeso e indeciso. Seus lábios moviam-se lentamente e a língua ficava presa sobre o céu da boca até que ela mordiscasse o lábio inferior e olhasse para baixo, num suspiro disfarçado. Por instinto, ele a tomava nos braços com voracidade toda vez que acontecera, fingindo que não ficava tão apavorado quanto ela e que não via as lágrimas presas nos verdes olhos ou sentia o gosto salgado de alguma fugitiva entre os beijos que se seguiam.

Temia pelo o que ela sentia pudesse causar em dor, frustração ou mágoa. Que pudesse errar, mentir ou decepcionar as expectativas que depositava sobre ele. Débora era incrível e Miro imaginava que se dissesse a ela da profundidade de seus sentimentos, a prenderia numa gaiola que lhe arrancasse as asas. No fundo, sabia que o queria tanto ou mais do que ele a ela. E temia que isto apagasse o brilho que garota podia alcançar longe dele ou que esquecesse um pouco de si mesma. Ao mesmo tempo, queria acreditar no que ela acreditava – nele próprio e em um futuro melhor em que pudesse retribuir tudo o que ela já lhe fizera. E isto o prendia a aquela sensação de mantê-la em seus braços o quanto pudesse, sem nunca dizer exatamente o que realmente sentia. Mas seria tudo aquilo amor, capricho, luxúria ou uma louca mistura de tudo?

Os pés descalços tocaram o piso frio da cozinha e distraidamente depositou o resto do café ainda quente da cafeteira sobre sua xícara, sorvendo-o num gole só. Fez uma careta e largou a louça sobre a pia, achando graça no fato de que sua gata não tinha mesmo feito charme quando dissera que não sabia preparar a bebida.

Alcançou um guardanapo com rabiscos imitando teclas de piano, apoiado por um pequeno pote de vidro com mel e sorriu.

"_Hoje é o grande dia, Chris. O horário previsto para a entrega da sua enorme aquisição é à partir das 16h00, não se esqueça. Aproveite este momento e preserve esta sensação com você."_

"_Agora vai poder tocar Jerry Lee Lewis em seu próprio quarto sempre que quiser! Fico orgulhosa, feliz e excitada só de te imaginar percorrendo os dedos por todas aquelas notas..."_

"_Se quiser, dividiremos este doce momento na lua de sempre, sob a sombra de um jacarandá torto."_

"_E você sabe que eu 'você sabe o quê' 'você sabe quem'."_

O pianista ri sozinho, erguendo o vidro de mel sob os olhos. Era fácil imaginar-se "dividindo o doce momento" com sua gata e lembrava-se bem da árvore esquisita que ficava em frente ao prédio em que ela morava. E havia aquele código que já decifrara há algum tempo. Era o modo pelo qual ela tinha encontrado de dizer-lhe sobre seus reais sentimentos sem admiti-lo totalmente, num acordo silencioso em que ele fingia que não entendia e Débora fingia que acreditava.

Aquele jogo de cartas estava cada vez mais disputado e desta vez o blefe tinha sido dele. Não havia muito o que fazer, a não ser aproveitar tudo que viesse pela frente. Estava feliz como há muito não se sentia e queria retribuir-lhe o favor. E foi olhando para o livreto de SwáSthya que ela esquecera sobre o balcão, que a idéia lhe veio a mente. Não custava nada tentar.

_Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

Aldebaran estava debaixo de um Opala escuro tentando encontrar a chave de boca, quando ela deslizou em sua direção como se alguém a tivesse chutado. Olhou para o lado, enxergando tornozelos femininos e um sapato azul. Escorregou o corpo para sair debaixo do capô, sentando-se no chão, tentando disfarçar a careta que fizera. Correu os olhos pernas acima, até encontrar aquela expressão tão pensativa e familiar.

- Oi, Deba.

- Ora, que surpresa. O que a Barbie Zen faz aqui na oficina?

Débora esboça um sorriso sem jeito.

- Por isso que não posso culpar a cabeleireira que errou o tom do clareamento naquele dia. Não fosse este apelido adorável que você me arranjou, eu não teria coragem de cortar o cabelo e colorir de laranja, só de raiva.

- E pelo visto não parou mais, desde então. – tentou sorrir para ela ao se levantar.

- Você tem um minuto, Deba?

- Se aquele grego paspalho não está sendo gentil o bastante, não foi por falta de vacina.

- Pois é, quem diria. Eu e o arqui-inimigo da Iara, que eu tanto ouvi falar pra ficar longe.

Aldebaran limpa as mãos com uma flanela e enxuga o rosto com a direita. Gostava da companhia de Débora desde a época em que namorava com Iara. Mas depois de tudo, fugira de sua presença por motivos óbvios. E sentia-se um pouco em falta com ela por isto. Mas não precisou abrir a boca para falar.

- Eu não o culpo por nada, Deba. Você fez o que tinha que fazer. Não vou incomodá-lo demais, eu só... Achei que podia me ajudar. Embora olhando pra você, sinta que deveria ser o contrário.

O mecânico pigarreia um tanto sem graça.

- Tudo bem entre você e o moleque?

- Digamos que ele sabe brincar. – piscou maliciosa. – Eu sou crescida o bastante pra lidar com o fogo dele e, debaixo daquela casca grossa, tem um cara incrível.

- É, tem sim. Que bom que alguém conseguiu chegar a esta conclusão, além dos amigos dele. – Aldebaran riu com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Mas não é exatamente sobre o nosso pianista que eu vim falar. É mais sobre um favor, que pode ser um trato, dependendo da nossa conversa.

Sem entender muito bem o que ela dizia, tocou-lhe os ombros e conduziu-a para o lado de fora, fazendo sinal ao outro mecânico de que sairia por um minuto.

- Então vamos dar uma volta por aí e você me diz de uma vez que papo é esse.

- Preciso que venha comigo até um ferro-velho e me diga se o que eu achei ainda tem salvação.

- O quê? Você, atrás de uma caranga? Isso sim é o fim do mundo, a não ser que...

- Isso mesmo. E vai ter que ficar de bico fechado.

- Gosta mais do grego do que eu imaginava. O Aquiles da vez vai matar você.

- Aposto que sim. Mas ainda tem um segundo favor ou trato, de Barbosa pra Barbosa.

- Seja direta, você sabe que não sou fã das suas charadas.

- Eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta pessoal e gostaria que fosse sincero. Eu te prometo que não vou ficar cutucando a ferida depois que...

- A resposta é sim.

Ela o encara um pouco surpresa e Aldebaran desvia os olhos, disfarçando o ar sério com um falso sorriso.

- Eu não suportaria te ouvir perguntar, desculpe. – continuou bruscamente. – E não quero que ninguém faça nada a respeito, porque só iria piorar as coisas.

- _Exatamente a resposta que a Iara daria_. – murmurou com os olhos baixos para o espanto do amigo. – Mas sabe, isso devia ter um fim. Não importa como, mas precisa, sabe? Vocês vão acabar loucos.

- E o que espera que eu faça? Passe uma borracha na memória dela ou na minha?

- Só acho que fugir não tem sido o melhor dos caminhos.

- Barbiezinha, você sempre teve as idéias mais malucas e mirabolantes do mundo, mas não creio que elas possam ajudar desta vez.

- Não me subestime, Deba. – ela tentou rir. - Não se esqueça que o piano do Chris chega hoje.

- Hum. Está certo, milagreira. Faça-me sua proposta.

- Se a sucata tiver salvação, você me ajuda a reconstruir. Diz o que precisa e aos poucos te arrumo as peças. Não tenho pressa nenhuma até porque, como sabe, eu não tenho grana pra arrumar tudo em um mês.

- Resumindo, vou ter que te aturar por uns anos, manter um segredo com o pivete neste período e torcer para que continuem juntos até lá. Em troca de um sei lá o quê, sabe lá quando, que resolva ou acabe com o que houve entre eu e a Iara.

- Isso aí.

Aldebaran suspira pesarosamente, ficando em silêncio por algum tempo, pensativo.

- Podia arrumar um Mavecão. Ele é louco por um.

- Arrumei os restos de um e queria que você visse.

- Sabe o ano dele?

- Isto é um sim?

- Bom, acho que tua lábia é ainda pior que a do Christakis, mas... Ainda gosto muito dos dois turrões que se acharam por aí.

Débora sorriu esperançosa e afagou o braço musculoso do amigo.

- O que eu mais quero é um recomeço entre você e a Iara.

- Ah, menina maluca... Eu não esperaria menos de você. – e lhe estendeu a mão para finalizar o trato. – E só de pensar na cara de paspalho do pivete pela caranga, já consigo começar a me divertir...

_You Really Got Me  
You Really Got Me  
You Really Got Me_

Inclinou-se ante a sombra da árvore e quem os olhasse, veria o quão lentamente os sorrisos maliciosos tocaram-se em um beijo cheio de volúpia. Longe daqueles lábios ardentes, Miro atingia o pensamento em sentimentos assustadores e sérios demais, mas ao tocar sua pele e tê-la colada ao seu corpo, todas as preocupações se esvaíam em luxúria.

- E então? Como é a sensação de ter e tocar seu próprio instrumento?

Débora indagou ainda com os dedos enroscados nos cabelos dele e uma faísca pareceu sair de seus olhos, que por um instante brilharam como os de um felino.

- E de qual dos dois nós estamos falando? - Miro riu libidinoso, estreitando o olhar.

- Quer dizer que de gata selvagem, passei a instrumento?

- E dos que emitem sons deliciosos, quando atinjo as notas certas.

Débora não teve muito tempo para rir, antes de ser atingida por dedos ágeis seguindo a trilha curva de sua coluna por baixo da blusa e pelos lábios dele subindo pela lateral do pescoço, arrancando-lhe um suspiro.

- E por que mesmo eu, você e o piano não estamos comemorando no meu quarto?

- Porque agora teremos muito tempo pra fazer isso.

- O que me deixa bastante curioso sobre o "doce momento" do seu bilhete.

- Você vive reclamando que nunca passamos a noite na minha casa.

- E você sempre termina dizendo que a Iara não é muito de sair até tarde da noite sem ser com você, depois que ficou solteira de novo. Vai me dizer que expulsou ela na marra?

- Digamos que eu ganhei um convite pra ver o show de uma banda e não ia poder ir.

- E você acha que ela caiu nessa?

- Ela não é tão ingênua assim. Mas o Deba é.

Miro riu, mais de nervosismo que por achar graça e passou a mão pela própria franja.

- Gata, você tem idéia da confusão que vai dar? A Iara vai estar aqui em um minuto e louca pra te matar.

- Chris, você acha mesmo que eu fui inocente de colocá-los na mesma mesa? Relaxa. Eles estão perto o bastante para se enxergarem, mas longe suficiente para não darem o braço a torcer. E se tivermos sorte, o Deba talvez tente falar com ela no fim do show, quando a banda de modo cruel e inesperado tocar a música deles.

Miro riu, meneando a cabeça. Às vezes ficava assustado com a minúcia da namorada.

- Louca.

- Até pode ser. Mas o que importa é que essa semana eu fui cumprimentar o Andy e ganhei uma bolsa pra praticar SwáSthya três vezes por semana. – retrucou empolgada.

- Até que enfim ele te enxergou. – sorriu dissimulado.

Débora soltou-lhe o pescoço com expressão atônita e ficou a encará-lo por alguns segundos.

- Não acredito que foi você! – colocou a mão na cintura, tentando parecer severa.

- Eu o quê, gata? – continuou, em vão, tentar conter o riso.

Ela abaixou o olhar, em um sorriso com a boca entreaberta e a ponta da língua tocando a base dos dentes, transbordando indignação. E então o encarou séria.

- Me diz que o mel tá com você.

Miro ficou confuso com a resposta.

- Está, mas por que chegamos nesse ponto da conversa?

- Porque precisamos subir pro apartamento pra eu te dar a melhor noite da sua vida, ao estilo yôgue. - concluiu maldosa, já puxando o embasbacado namorado pelo braço, que passou pela portaria com a expressão mais maliciosa e satisfeita que possuía.

_See, don't ever set me free  
I always wa__nna be by your side  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

Tinha se esquecido, até aquele momento, de como era esquisito ir àquele tipo de lugar sozinha e perguntou-se qual fora o motivo que a fizera aceitar o convite de Débora. Procurava o número de sua reserva, quando esbarrou acidentalmente com um casal que se beijava no meio da pista e riu melancólica.

"_Ah, sim. Agora me lembro. Os jogos da Débora para enlouquecer o grego fajuto estão cada vez mais intensos."_

Pegou um cabalito de tequila da bandeja do garçom que passava por ela e sentou-se na mesa indicada, irremediavelmente presa em memórias. Aquelas de quando passava horas discutindo com a amiga mil maneiras de apimentar os relacionamentos ou quando com aquela risada típica emprestavam-se algemas, chapéus, músicas ou Débora procurava um jeito de conseguir os meios da amiga realizar alguma fantasia de Aldebaran.

Ajeitou os cabelos curtos e um pequeno prato com sal e limão foi deixado sobre a mesa para acompanhar a bebida, mas não pareceu empolgar a garota. Ela olhou em volta, vendo a banda preparando os instrumentos e fazendo testes de som de um lado e outras mesas repletas de casais do outro. Praguejou silenciosa, com raiva de si mesma. Evitava esse tipo de situação, justamente porque sem a amiga para causar as mais loucas situações e desviar o assunto, achava que acabaria à beira de um colapso nervoso com as lembranças que teimavam em aparecer. Então seus olhos fixaram-se em um ponto qualquer. Levou algum tempo para enxergar os braços torneados ao fundo, que estavam na exata posição de seus olhos e sorrir, admirando a pele bronzeada do proprietário daquela regata vermelha tão bem definida. Esgueirou o rosto para desviar das pessoas à sua frente e estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor o homem que tomava um copo de cerveja com gosto.

Encolheu-se bruscamente, achando que estava ficando louca. Sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para a bebida intacta, a quem não podia culpar. Esticou o tronco novamente e olhou melhor. Recostou-se na cadeira ainda trêmula, rezando mentalmente para que ele não a tivesse visto e olhou para sua mesa.

"_Qual era mesmo a ordem? Limão, tequila e sal... Não, não! Acho que era sal, tequila e limão. Ah, que se dane. Com um gole disso e foco naquele guitarrista gostoso, a noite acaba antes mesmo que eu perceba._"

Iara rapidamente colocou uma pitada do sal na própria mão e o digeriu, seguido pelo limão, a bebida alcoólica e uma careta que divertiu a ela própria, quando largou o copo sobre a mesa. Mais algumas luzes se apagaram, dando lugar a outras de cores escuras. A voz melodiosa do vocalista deu início as apresentações, desligando-a do restante.

Foi lá para a metade do show que ele percebeu que Iara estava a algumas mesas ao lado da sua. Reconheceria aquelas sardas abaixo dos olhos amendoados a quilômetros de distância. E, desde então, já faziam algumas horas que não conseguia parar de desviar os olhos até ela. Um calafrio percorria pelo seu corpo, toda vez que tinha impressão de que ela olharia em sua direção. Iara estava com uma frente única longa e fresca de estampas geométricas, um jeans escuro e os cabelos estavam úmidos, com o penteado arrepiado que ela costumeiramente fazia. Os lábios rosados tinham um leve brilho de gloss e um brinco longo de strass brilhava de uma de suas orelhas. Parecia realmente sozinha, distraída com a música e uma enorme porção de batatas fritas que já estava no fim.

Nesse momento, escutaram as notas tão familiares de "Amor de Índio" atravessarem seu peito como um punhal de recordações.

"_Tudo que move é sagrado e remove as montanhas com todo cuidado, meu amor."  
"Enquanto a chama arder, todo dia te ver passar."  
"Tudo viver a teu lado com o arco da promessa do azul pintado pra durar."_

Bebeu outro gole de cerveja, tentando tomar fôlego. Finalmente entendia o que a namorada de Miro tinha feito. O "sabe lá quando" de Débora tinha chegado. Era a sua tal chance de "sabe lá o quê". Tomou força nas pernas e ergueu-se, decidido a ir até lara.

_Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh __yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

Tentava tomar fôlego após aquele êxtase que ela lhe causara, inebriado com a sensação de prazer misturada a um som melodioso que lhe atingia os, o cheiro de incenso e o sabor do mel em sua boca. Tudo relembrando-o das trilhas percorridas pelo doce, um cubo de gelo, a língua e os lábios quentes de Débora sobre si até deixá-lo completamente louco e sedento por ela. Ainda com uma das mãos sobre a cintura da amante e prendendo-a sobre o próprio corpo depois de saciado, Miro tirou o lenço escuro que lhe cobria a visão quando ela pendeu sobre ele ofegante, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Enroscou os dedos firmemente entre os cabelos dela, arrancando-lhe um beijo violento que a fez gemer.

Ela lhe sorriu lânguida, enquanto tocava os lábios dele, fazendo-o rir com malícia enquanto respirava com dificuldade. Olhou mais uma vez a volta deles, a penumbra do quarto regada a algumas velas amarelas e a cama repleta do que pareciam pétalas de rosa.

- Eu quase me esqueci que minha gata selvagem é romântica, às vezes.

- Só em ocasiões especiais. – ela piscou antes de escorregar sorrateira para o lado, esparramando as mechas de cabelo coloridas sobre o travesseiro.

Miro aproveitou a deixa para inclinar-se sobre ela, derramando uma trilha de mel sobre acurva dos seios dela até o queixo, sorvendo todo o doce com os lábios, aproveitando para provocá-la com os dentes e descer os dedos por entre as pernas dela. A amante se arrepiou, arqueando-se contra o peito másculo e o enlaçando pelo pescoço com os olhos fechados, contendo um suspiro. O grego então a puxou pelas costas e ambos levantam-se da cama, ainda abraçados entre beijos e carícias quando Miro pensou tê-la ouvido sussurrar.

- _Você sabe que eu amo você, Chris..._

Invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua de modo fugaz, tentando guardar aquele murmúrio para si. Afastou-se levemente e a girou em torno dele, beijando-lhe os galhos da cerejeira de suas costas, para só então pegar o lenço que ficara sobre a cama e vendar os olhos da sua amada.

- _Vamos dar uma volta pela sua casa, gata.._. – sussurrou, beijando-lhe a nuca.

_You Really Got Me  
You __Really Got Me  
You Really Got Me_

Continua…


	9. I Can Feel It

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é _I Can feel it_ de Jerry Lee Lewis.

**Capítulo IX - I Can Feel it**

_How do I know you love me_

_How do I know you care_

_How do I know you're my girl_

_When I'm not even there_

Débora enfim dormira em seus braços e perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos, com os dedos enroscados naquelas mexas coloridas e acariciando-lhe a cintura nua. Beijou-lhe suavemente e escorregou o braço devagar, tentando não acordá-la enquanto escapava da cama para olhar o relógio. Seu turno começaria em menos de duas horas.

Viu-a ajeitar-se sobre os lençóis e afastou-lhe ainda alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caíram sobre o rosto antes de vestir a calça jeans. Saiu do quarto com a camisa na mão na direção da cozinha para fazer um café e demorou para perceber que havia alguém mais ali.

- Bom dia, Miro.

- Hum. Oi, Iara. – vestiu as mangas da camisa tentando não parecer sem jeito como estava. – Desculpe, eu já estava... Hm, eu só ia...

- Tudo bem, não esquenta. A gente guarda o café naquele armário.

A garota senta-se séria sobre a pequena mesa da cozinha, parecendo pensativa enquanto ele pegava o café. Achou estranha aquela recepção sem o sarcasmo que sempre tivera na época em que namorava Aldebaran e a encarou um momento, arqueando a sobrancelha e lembrando-se de abotoar alguns botões da camisa.

- Iara, ta tudo bem com você?

- Hm. – desta feita ela é que faz uma careta. - Quando eu souber, mando avisar. – tentou rir. - A Debie está dormindo?

- Tenho até medo de falar, vai que ela acorda. – brincou cínico e os dois riram com o comentário.

- Achei que ao menos na insônia, você tinha dado um jeito.

- Provavelmente piorei essa parte. – continuou ácido.

Finalmente a alfinetada típica de sua arqui-inimiga do passado, que o fez voltar ao que fazia antes em silêncio. Um silêncio extremamente incômodo, uma vez que ele sabia o que a namorada aprontara e não estava muito bem certo sobre os resultados terem sido positivos.

Iara, com um sorriso, lhe aponta a porta de armário que guardavam as xícaras quando o percebe um pouco perdido.

Sem saber ainda o que dizer a ela, Miro entrega-lhe uma xícara de café antes de tomar um gole da sua e separar uma terceira no balcão. E então viu aquela expressão aparentemente inofensiva e sorridente que sempre lhe dera arrepios e esperou pela bomba.

- Miro, você sabe que eu nunca fui com a tua cara e sempre te achei um grande imbecil. Mas a minha amiga nunca esteve tão bem, seja lá o que fez. Então espero que continue assim e que me convença que mudou e gosta dela pra valer.

Miro senta-se em frente a ela na mesa sem perder sorriso cáustico, tomando outro gole do café.

- Já te falei que tequila te deixa dramática?

A ruiva tenta disfarçar o espanto.

- Você pode passar a vida inteira com sua teoria infantil sobre o que você não é e deveria ser, ou sobre o que você nunca deve admitir, que eu não tenho nada com isso. Mas a Débie é totalmente da minha conta.

- Saquei, você é tipo a mãe dela.

- Ela passou uma semana planejando alguma coisa legal pra fazer e você realmente acha que o motivo era a chegada do seu piano. - ela faz uma pausa, ainda vermelha e indignada com a resposta dele, analisando a expressão de dúvida do grego e por fim, ri. - Eu não te culpo. Do jeito que trabalha feito louco, só deve por os olhos no calendário para descobrir a próxima folga.

- Acha que sou tão burro assim? Se ela não disse nada, teve suas razões.

- E você as suas.

- Qual é? Isso é uma inquisição?

- A Débora morre de medo de espantar você com o que sente.

- Eu sei o que ela sente, Iara.– resmungou sério depois de uma pausa.

- E isso te assusta.

O grego levanta-se da mesa, visivelmente irritado com a tranqüilidade de Iara em dizer as últimas palavras.

_I can feel it (feel it)_

_Nobody has to tell me so _

_I can feel it (feel it)_

_I feel it way down in my soul_

- Não a magoe, Miro. Ela não é como as outras que você descartou e eu não vou te perdoar.

- Sabia que a Débora já é bem adulta?

- Minhas dúvidas não se referem a maturidade dela.

Pela cor que as faces de Miro tomaram, temeu por sua própria vida por um segundo. Mas uma voz doce os interrompeu.

- Olha só, vocês já estão relembrando os velhos tempos! Fico tão feliz que minha melhor amiga e meu namorado sejam tão chegados. – Surgiu Débora de repente, descalça, com uma regata vinho e uma mini-saia jeans, dando um beijo no namorado enquanto o enlaçava maliciosamente pela cintura por baixo da camisa.

Iara riu, percebendo-o perder as defesas. Vendo como a expressão dele se transformar, percebera que havia algo mais significativo que desejo da parte do grego e tranqüilizou-se um pouco. Pegou-se imaginando o quanto ele devia estar odiando sua presença naquele momento e divertiu-se com a situação. Iara sabia que por mais inofensivo que o gesto de Débora beijar o pescoço dele parecesse, a respiração dela e o modo sorrateiro como se afastava era um dos seus golpes mais baixos e infalíveis.

– Já está fugindo, Chris? – Débora continuou, alcançando sua xícara de café.

Ele pigarreou e piscou por um momento num suspiro contido, como se tentasse se controlar.

- Meu próximo turno é daqui a pouco.

- Que pena, tava pensando em outro tipo de turno.

Desta feita a amiga quase se engasga enquanto a outra solta uma gargalhada, encostando-se na pia da cozinha. Iara se levanta na direção do próprio quarto, controlando o próprio riso.

- Ok, obrigada pelo café! Estou me trancando no quarto e caçando meu fone de ouvido! – concluiu pouco antes de fechar a porta.

Débora recompõe-se e o observa de soslaio por cima de sua xícara, enquanto ele se aproxima para beijar-lhe a curva do ombro esquerdo, tocando-lhe a cintura e abandonando sua bebida sobre a pia.

- Por mais que sua idéia seja ótima, preciso ir. E antes que eu me esqueça, foi uma noite perfeita e agradeço por tudo.

- Agora é só me convidar e eu vou visitar seu piano, quando puder.

Débora encosta a própria xícara ao seu lado e abre alguns botões da camisa dele, para deslizar as mãos sobre seu peito antes de envolver-lhe pelo pescoço enquanto trocavam um beijo provocante.

- Precisa ir tão rápido assim? – ela sussurra quando se afastam.

- Tenho uns vinte minutos no máximo. – fingiu-se sério.

- Vinte minutos dá tempo de muita coisa...

O tom de voz lento malicioso que adorava nela o arrepiou, fazendo-o apertá-la contra si.

- O tempo passou tão depressa. Você preparou tudo isso... Eu não sabia se devia tocar no assunto, mas...

- Ah, eu vou matar a Iara! – ela tenta em vão desvencilhar-se, se esforçando para falar alto o bastante para que chegasse ao quarto da amiga. – Porque ela tem que se meter no que não é chamada? É claro que não era pra tocar em assunto nenhum!

- Calma. - ele tenta não rir do descontrole dela. - Não é culpa da sua amiga e se não é pra dizer nada, eu não digo. O que fez foi muito especial e adorei, mas fiquei um pouco sem saber como agir.

- Não tinha que agir diferente de como agiu! Se fosse pra dizer alguma coisa, eu mesma teria dito. – continuou emburrada.

- Tava mais sexy com o sorriso de dois segundos atrás... – ele ergue a sobrancelha, tentando mudar de assunto.

Débora não resiste e alivia as feições, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tá legal, desculpa. Mas eu odeio quando a Iara se mete nessas coisas, como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Não tem nada pra desculpar. Sabe, eu fiquei bem interessado nas possibilidades dos vinte minutos... – sorriu com malícia, tomando-a em beijos curtos e provocantes.

A jovem ri, em meio aos beijos que se seguem, abrindo os botões restantes da camisa como resposta.

- Vai ter pensar rápido... – provocou-o, passando as mão por seu tórax.

Miro a pega pela cintura, colocando-a sentada sobre a pia, tocando-lhe as coxas com desejo, num beijo lascivo.

- Neste caso exclusivamente, gata, pensar é pra perdedores. – mordeu-lhe o ombro por fim, subindo devagar a blusa dela com uma das mãos.

- Como foi que quase esqueci do seu instinto selvagem... – ela ainda brinca, enquanto abre o botão e o zíper da calça dele sedutoramente.

_You don't have to say you love me_

_Or tell me I'm your man_

_You don't have to say a word girl_

_To make me understand_

"_- Eu sei que eu não reagi da melhor maneira na época. Mas eu não sei o que deu em mim... Ou em você... Eu já pedi mais do que desculpas por qualquer coisa que eu possa ter feito!_

_- Será que a gente pode esquecer isso de uma vez por todas? Eu entrei em pânico, tá legal? Eu não estava pronta, não era o que eu tinha em mente!_

_- E então por que eu paguei por isso, como se eu tivesse feito qualquer coisa idiota pra me separar de você? Por que a coisa toda desandou de repente, sem explicação? Eu não me lembro de ter colocado qualquer imposição a respeito da sua resposta!_

_- Não era justo com nenhum dos dois, Deba! A gente queria coisas diferentes, eu não tinha o direito de prender você, com expectativas e..._

_- Iara, a gente se amava! Eu não sei se dá pra perceber, mas eu ainda amo você! Que raio de coisa diferente você podia querer, que fosse nos separar?_

_- Era cedo demais! Eu queria estudar! Descobrir o que fazer da vida, viajar, sair ou qualquer coisa assim!_

_- E por acaso te pedi pra deixar de fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas? Alguma vez eu te impedi?_

_- Aldebaran, você não entende..._

_- Não, eu não entendo! Como é que um cara pode entender que uma mulher que diz que te ama, foge feito uma louca porque a convidou pra morar junto? Se você preferia se casar antes disso, não me arrancaria um pedaço me contar! Não me arrancaria pedaço nenhum contar qualquer coisa, diga-se de passagem! Mas você preferiu arrancar o que tinha de melhor na minha vida, sem qualquer explicação!_

_- As coisas eram diferentes, Deba. O que você quer que eu faça?_

_Aldebaran riu, nervoso como estava e desviou os olhos por um instante._

_- Engole essa porcaria de orgulho, Iara. – socou a mesa, antes de se levantar. - Pára de fingir que não se arrependeu."_

- Pimenta, você tá legal?

- Tá brincando que ele já foi e você já está de roupa? – fez uma careta engraçada ao pular do encosto da cama, tentando disfarçar que enxugava o rosto ao tirar o fone do ouvido.

Débora deu de ombros sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado da amiga na cama.

- Vinte minutos precisos e preciosos.

As duas amigas riem.

- Acho que agora entendo porque ele destruía tantos corações.

- O café é bom, né?

- Ah, é exatamente por isso. – fingiu-se séria, fazendo Débora rir com malícia. – Ele anda bem ocupado destruindo o seu coração com altas doses de cafeína, tem toda razão. Certeza que tá bem com isso?

- Ótima. Você nunca acredita, mas ele é muito bom comigo.

- Muito bom com você ou apenas muito bom e ponto?

- Ambos. – Débora sorri. – O que tava ouvindo, que te deixou tão longe da Terra? – ela inverte o foco da conversa, apontando para o MP3 de Iara.

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu a outra em mais uma de suas caretas divertidas.

- Então eram aquelas porcarias poperôs.

- Ai, deixa de ser chata! – Iara empurra-lhe pelo ombro.

- Ok, vamos direto ao ponto.

- Débie, eu precisava checar na cara dele se gosta mesmo de você. Não sei porque tanta raiva, se sabe que faria o mesmo.

- O problema nunca foi checar a expressão do sujeito e você sabe bem. Mas isso é pauta pra outro dia, em outra hora. Estou falando de você.

- Que tem eu?

- Ah, não sei! – completou com cinismo exagerado. - O Chris disse que você chegou com cheiro de tequila e uma cara péssima... Quando acordei, tava ocupada soltando todos os canivetes que tinha na mão pra cima dele sem a menor coragem de me olhar nos olhos e agora pouco tava enxugando umas lágrimas de crocodilo. Tem razão, não tem nada demais! Tudo na mais perfeita ordem. – disparou.

Iara solta um suspiro longo e frustrado, encostando-se na cabeceira.

- Tenho mesmo que falar disso agora?

- Ou você fala ou eu te dou uma entediante aula de meditação. Quando cochilar, te hipnotizo e você me conta tudo assim mesmo. Só que fica com o bônus de sair cacarejando feito louca cada vez que te chamarem pelo nome.

- Você não tem coragem de fazer isso comigo! – riu.

Débora arqueia a sobrancelha em resposta, cruzando os braços. Iara também cruza os braços, voltando a ficar séria.

- Eu não tava afim de tocar no assunto, mas não gostei nada do que fez. E não adianta dizer que o Aldebaran estava na mesma festa que eu por puro acaso. Poxa, Debie, achei que essa fase de forçar a barra tinha passado.

- Precisavam colocar um fim nisto. – respondeu séria, tocando a mão da amiga. – Certeza que foi tão ruim assim?

- Tá brincando, Debie? É claro que a gente discutiu e foi péssimo!

Débora contém a própria respiração para disfarçar seu alívio. Se haviam discutido, haviam se falado. E isto já era algo bastante significativo dadas as circunstâncias anteriores.

- A maioria das vezes as coisas precisam piorar muito, antes de melhorar.

- E de que grande livro ou de que grande filósofo você tirou essa? – falou mais ríspida do que intencionava.

- Nenhum. É apenas meu jeito de ver.

A ruiva suspira uma vez mais.

- Desculpa, Debie. Sei que tava tentando me animar. Mas não foi das suas melhores idéias me colocar frente à frente com o Aldebaran.

- Ele te magoou tanto assim?

A garota demora para responder, encarando a amiga com os olhos marejados.

- Eu... – ela engole seco. - Não, Débie. Na verdade... Fui eu que o magoei muito.

- Tenho certeza que ele aceitaria um pedido de desculpas.

- Débora, eu... Não acho que... Não acho que as coisas sejam simples assim.

- E se forem, Iara? Vai deixar a chance passar?

_I can feel it (feel it)_

_Nobody has to tell me so _

_I can feel it (feel it)_

_I feel it way down in my soul_

Nenhum sinal de vida por dias. Não havia muitos lugares onde procurar, já que não atendia a porcaria do telefone ou do celular.

Em casa com certeza não estaria. Na oficina, soubera que entrara mudo e saíra calado, um pouco antes do horário e com um mal-humor dos diabos. Aquilo só podia ter um único motivo: mulher. E pela expressão da ruiva na casa de Débora depois daquela pequena intervenção da namorada, já podia imaginar todo o restante.

Caminhou em direção ao bar tentando manter a conversa ao celular enquanto desviava das pessoas que dançavam sem importar-se com o pequeno espaço disponível.

- É, eu te falei que não era das suas melhores idéias! Não, com certeza é uma péssima hora pra você aparecer. – Miro se desvencilha da parte mais barulhenta, procurando-o entre as mesas a sua frente. - É claro que ele está uma fera, mas não com você! – Avistou-o finalmente, sentado em um canto. – Na mosca. Gata, tenho que desligar.

Guardou o telefone no bolso e aproximou-se em silêncio. Sentou exatamente a seu lado sem puxar qualquer assunto e pediu uma cerveja. Com certeza o soco de direita viria por conta própria, sem que precisasse se manifestar.

Mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu. Aldebaran continuou em silêncio, sem parecer enxergá-lo e tomou o último gole. E com certeza o que tinha nele era muito mais forte do que cerveja, pela expressão que fizera e pelo tamanho do copo. A cerveja de Miro chega e ele se vira apoiando o braço no balcão, encarando o amigo.

- Vai ficar aí fingindo que sou invisível a noite toda?

- Traz mais uma dessa aqui, amigo. – murmurou para o garçom, antes de encarar o grego. – O que você quer, moleque? Se eu tivesse afim de choramingar feito uma moça pra alguém, estava atrás de terapia. – continuou ríspido.

A bebida de Aldebaran é servida e Christakis fica a encarar o líquido transparente com uma careta.

- Tá se saindo muito bem. Quando é o velório?

Aldebaran sorve tudo em um único gole e bate o copo sobre o balcão com força exagerada.

- O seu é daqui dois minutos, se não cair fora daqui. – arremessou o vidro sobre a madeira, para que escorregasse até a garrafa do garçom e fez sinal para que o completasse.

- Então é isso que você quer? Ficar sentado aí, sentindo pena de si mesmo? – desviou o braço da bebida que voltava deslizando pelo balcão na direção da mão de Aldebaran - Tá de brincadeira, né, Barão?

- Que tá fazendo aqui que não tá ocupado, apagando o fogo da Débie? Já deu um jeito de dispensar ela também?

E quando o amigo ia tomar de sua bebida novamente, Miro a pega de suas mãos.

- Na boa, acho que já chega disso pra você. – engoliu o líquido numa careta e olhou para o copo, tentando não se engasgar. – Hm. Cara... desde quando você encara isso aqui?

- Moleque, dá um tempo, que eu não tô pra conversinha.

- Então vamos direto ao que interessa. – empurrou o copo de lado. – Onde você acha que vai chegar desse jeito? Sei que a coisa anda feia, mas não esperava que você ficasse assim outra vez! Na boa, o assunto da Iara pode ser barra pesada, mas ela ainda é só uma mulher.

Aldebaran dá um murro no balcão, fazendo os copos pularem por um instante.

- Você não sabe nada sobre a Iara ou sobre porra nenhuma.

- Pior do que está não dá pra ficar.

- Era o que eu pensava, antes do plano brilhante da sua namoradinha. – disse alterado, com tom de desdém.

- Se quer falar isso pessoalmente pra ela, eu te levo lá e a gente resolve de uma vez.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, tá entendendo? Fui eu que aceitei a porcaria da idéia dela.

Miro riu nervoso. Aldebaran estava tão mal que já estava se contradizendo.

- Ok... Então por que a gente não começa a raciocinar, pra variar? O que foi exatamente que aconteceu naquele show?

Aldebaran pega o copo de cerveja ignorado pelo grego até então e toma um gole, antes de resmungar.

- Vai se ferrar, antes que eu me esqueça.

- Eu posso até ir, mas ficaria devendo um recado da tua fã.

- Que porra é essa de fã, moleque? Pirou de vez?

- Você é um paspalho, sabia? Já bebeu tanto que ficou miolo-mole. Acha que eu tô aqui porque sou suicida? Por mim eu esperava você aparecer por conta! Pelo menos ia estar mais parecido com gente do que com um touro.

- Tá falando da Débora, grego fajuto?

- Não! Da fada do dente! Acha que eu não sabia que não ia querer falar com ninguém? Eu só estou aqui porque a Débora insistiu.

Aldebaran ergueu uma sobrancelha numa careta, tomando mais um pouco da cerveja.

- Hm. O lance de vocês tá mais sério do que eu pensava.

- Barão, será que dá pra gente não perder o foco? – respondeu contrariado com a provocação típica.

- Se ela queria falar comigo, por que não tá aqui?

- Aldebaran o negócio é o seguinte. Se você quer ficar aí sentado sentindo pena da própria vida, por mim tudo bem. Mas acontece que...

- Tem uma gata ali, que tá de olho em você desde que chegou. – apontou com o copo, como se não ouvisse uma palavra do que Miro dizia.

- Pro inferno, Aldebaran! Será que dá pra parar de graça?

- Tava só testando, porra! – deu de ombros. - Nem olhou pra trás, a coisa é mesmo pra valer. – resmungou fingindo-se de desentendido.

Miro suspira tentando conter a irritação, levantando-se do banco em que estava.

- Estou indo embora, não se preocupe. A propósito, a Débie pediu pra atender seu telefone ou ao menos pegar os recados, antes que a Iara desista.

Aldebaran se engasga com a bebida e tenta perguntar alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saem. E aquela altura, Miro já havia se misturado com a multidão em direção a saída.

_Girl now you best let me be your man_

_Something worth loving for_

_I know where it's coming from_

_And I'm coming back for more_

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e a respiração falhava a todo momento. Brincar com as gotas de água que escorriam do seu copo de milk-shake já não parecia distração suficiente e começava a irritar. As pontas dos dedos nem sentiam mais nada, visto que sua temperatura estava ainda mais gelada que sorvete.

Uma vontade imensa de sair correndo lhe corroía o estômago. E já o teria feito, se pudesse sentir suas pernas. Respirou fundo olhando a sua volta, sentindo que podia explodir em pânico a qualquer instante, se tivesse de esperar por mais um longo e terrível minuto.

Era mesmo muito conveniente que aquela dupla dinâmica que se metia onde não era chamada não estivesse ali, logo agora que precisava de um olhar amigo. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos por puro nervosismo. Detestava fazer qualquer coisa da qual não pudesse prever o resultado.

Não conseguiu evitar o solavanco, quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro.

- Ei, calma. A Débora ainda está trabalhando a cinco quarteirões daqui, esperando minha ligação.

Iara fechou os olhos por um instante, retomando o fôlego e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Quase tinha se esquecido que Isaac trabalhava naquela cafeteria. Virou-se mais aliviada, para encará-lo.

- Impressão minha, ou essa situação é comum entre vocês?

Isaac ri, pegando o bloco de anotações e fingindo anotar algo.

- Já faz um tempo que a Débora não fica nessa mesa, mas de vez em quando vou atrás de um livro raro.

Iara ergue a sobrancelhas diante do sorriso disfarçado do amigo e faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Ah, certo. E já encontrou algum dos bons?

- Nenhum que parecesse grande coisa depois de um tempo, mas não posso parar de procurar. Tem certeza que não quer um pouco de água?

- Hm. – ela sorri, tentando manter a calma. - Não, obrigada.

- Boa sorte. – acenou e saiu para atender a mesa ao lado.

Mal houve tempo para outro suspiro e avistou-o diante da entrada. Tão sério quanto jamais esteve. E apesar do jeans despojado e a regata escura, dava para perceber que estava tão ou mais nervoso que ela, quando seus olhares se encontraram. Aproximou-se sem dizer palavra e sentou-se a sua frente tentando sorrir.

_I can feel it (feel it)_

_Nobody has to tell me so _

_I can feel it (feel it)_

_I feel it way down in my soul_

- Hm. Desculpe o atraso. Tô fazendo um favor pra uma amiga depois do trampo e às vezes perco a noção do tempo.

Iara tenta sorrir, tomando um pouco de sua bebida.

- Não foi nada. – bebeu quase metade do milk-shake de uma vez, tentando desacelerar as batidas do coração. – Quer pedir alguma coisa?

- Não, eu tô bem.

Aldebaran pousa o braço sobre a mesa e encara, ainda mais sério. Iara quase engole o restante de sua bebida, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Deba, eu...

Focou a atenção para o copo, mexendo no canudo para retomar o fôlego. Aldebaran a olhava profundamente nos olhos e não os desviara nenhum segundo.

- Sei que estou muito atrasada nisto, mas espero que aceite minhas desculpas. – cuspiu as palavras, por fim.

O homem ri nervoso por um instante.

- E do que exatamente nós estamos falando?

Ele não ia facilitar e já devia saber que queria ouvir de sua boca. Empurrou o copo para o lado, levemente irritada.

- Por tudo.

Ele ergue a sobrancelha, aguardando que ela continue. Iara abaixa os olhos por um instante e limpa a garganta, tentando controlar a própria voz.

- Por ter sido grossa com você naquela noite, por ter discutido anos atrás por todos os motivos errados e por ter fugido do que eu sentia.

Aldebaran afasta-se, encostando-se na cadeira com ar impaciente.

- Desculpas aceitas. – respondeu sincero e cordial. - Espero não ter te magoado nesse meio tempo.

- Não, isso... Eu mesma dei conta de fazer.

Não suportava mais vê-la melancólica como estava e desejou desaparecer.

- Bom, eu não quero ficar aqui tomando seu tempo.

Aldebaran afasta a cadeira para se levantar, mas a mão da garota pousa sobre a sua, para impedi-lo.

- Espera, por favor.

Aldebaran engole em seco com o olhar que recebe e se ajeita mais próximo a mesa.

- Deba, eu... Pensei... Eu achei que ia passar, mas acontece que...– Iara balança a cabeça negativamente e fecha os olhos, tentando raciocinar, involuntariamente apertando mais a mão dele entre a sua. – Não consigo esquecer. Me esforcei muito pra conseguir, pois achei que fosse o melhor, mas... Quando eu vi você... Eu... – uma lágrima pulou teimosa de seu rosto. – Droga! O que tentando dizer é... Onde fica aquela parte em que você faz alguma coisa?

Aldebaran esboça um sorriso, com os olhos marejados, pegando a mão dela entre as suas.

- Pelo amor de Deus, fala alguma coisa, Deba...

- Tem certeza que sabe o que tá fazendo? – murmurou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Mas é claro que eu não tenho a menor idéia do que eu tô fazendo aqui, pagando o maior mico público, só para tentar falar pra um palhaço que eu...!

Ele impede o restante da frase cobrindo os lábios dela com os dedos, deixando escapar uma risada.

- Aproveita pra respirar agora.

- O q... Com...?

Aldebaran alarga o sorriso e estreita os olhos, acariciando-lhe o rosto e afastando as mexas rubras enquanto apreciava sua expressão confusa que tanto amava. Inclinou-se devagar na direção de seu rosto, finalmente tomando-a num beijo longo e exigente que arrancou outra lágrima de Iara. Era como voltar no tempo em câmera lenta. Todo o sentimento, toda a doçura e carinho ainda estavam ali, presos num único e valoroso momento.

Isaac permitiu-se sorrir ante a cena, enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre o balcão para pegar o celular e enviar uma última mensagem antes de voltar ao que fazia.

"Tudo certo. Vai pra casa, cupido. A ruiva dificilmente volta hoje..."

_When you put your arms around me_

_And when you hold me tight_

_I can tell you're lost around me_

_And it makes everything alright_

_I can feel it (feel it)_

_CONTINUA..._


	10. As Sure as Night is Dark and Day is Ligh

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é _I Walk the Line, _de Johnny Cash.

**Capítulo X - ****As Sure as Night is Dark and Day is Light**

A região cerealista do centro de São Paulo estava apinhada de gente naquela manhã. Os carregamentos chegavam de toda parte em diversos caminhões e carretas, fazendo o odor característico de diferentes especiarias se mesclar por entre as quadras da rua Santa Rosa.

As duas jovens caminhavam já há algum tempo e a mais alta parecia cansada e sonolenta. Era ainda muito cedo, quase madrugada, mas Débora parecia sentir prazer naquela caminhada e de vez em quando perdia a vista em uma esquina, como se procurasse algo do outro lado da avenida, no prédio do Mercado Municipal.

- Até agora eu não entendi porque eu saí da minha cama aquela hora, pra te acompanhar nesse seu programa "espetacular" na busca dos seus temperos perdidos...

- Ah, vai dizer que não é maravilhoso sentir o cheiro de canela e curry em um canto e aguardar pela próxima mistura de aromas do quarteirão seguinte?

- Fala sério... To ficando enjoada! – a ruiva fez uma careta. – Você já não achou tudo que precisava? Vamos logo embora, pelo amor de Deus!

- Calma, falta só o cardamomo.

- Tinha essa coisa em três das lojas que ficaram pra atrás...

- Muito caro! Mais pra frente tem um lugar que é mais barato. E além disso foi você que se ofereceu, porque disse que tinha uma coisa pra me contar e até agora não abriu o bico.

- Que jeito? Quando não tá negociando o preço do tomilho, tá olhando pro Mercadão pra ver se enxerga um certo grego que agora está de entregador peixe nas horas vagas! Fique sabendo que se eu chegar perto de um carregamento daquele agora, eu vou chamar o juca, então nem tente me usar de desculpa!

Débora pisca por alguns centésimos de segundo, sentindo-se descoberta e encarada pelo cinismo típico da amiga.

- Eu não ia te usar de desculpa! – fez-se de indignada e depois sorriu brincalhona. - Pra isso tem o cardamomo e as outras coisas.

As amigas riram cúmplices e Débora entrou em um estabelecimento de cheiros exóticos. Aspirou o ar por um instante com os olhos fechados, tentando identificar alguma parte daquela variedade enquanto Iara tampava o nariz disfarçadamente. Para a surpresa da segunda, a compra foi rápida e indolor, pois a amiga sabia exatamente a prateleira onde as sementes verdes ficavam.

- Pronto, agora desembucha Iara. Daqui a pouco vou pro trampo e vamos nos desencontrar até domingo ou mais, dependendo do seu programa com o Deba...

Iara tenta respirar fundo quando chega a calçada, mas se engasga com outra mistura de cheiros.

- Quase posso sentir o despertar catastrófico da minha rinite!

Ela limpa a garganta ante ao olhar reprovador da amiga antes de continuar.

- Pra que você usa esse troço mesmo?

- Chai. Já te falei umas cem vezes. – respondeu séria.

- Ah é. Seu café é um horror, mas esse troço você sabe fazer, até que gosto.

- Iara, fala logo. O Deba esperou vários anos, mas eu não tenho todo esse tempo.

- Ai, ta bom! É sobre ele mesmo que eu preciso falar.

- Já fez um ano que vocês voltaram, né? Passou tão rápido! Quando e onde vai ser a festa? – cutucou a amiga, provocando-a como uma criança faria.

- Não é isso... É que... A gente... meio que... A gente decidiu morar junto. Pronto, falei!

Débora parou no meio do caminho, segurando a amiga pelos ombros, sem esconder a empolgação.

- Repete isso, agora!

- Pois é, a gente conversou e... Acontece que eu fiquei preocupada com você e resolvi te perguntar se tudo bem.

- Como assim, preocupada comigo? É claro que vai ficar tudo bem! Ai, nem acredito que ele conseguiu te laçar finalmente!

- Calma Déby! Tenta acompanhar meu raciocínio... Você consegue pagar o aluguel do apê sozinha?

Débora volta repentinamente do transe de euforia e se vira para atravessar a avenida.

- Ah, Iara! Isso é o de menos! Eu dou um jeito... Sei lá, qualquer coisa eu falo com o Isaac ou se o Dite sabe de alguém... Até lá eu faço as contas e penso em alguma coisa!

- Débora, sério. Eu não quero te deixar na mão.

- Iara vai a merda! Que deixar na mão, ta ficando louca? Você às vezes esquece que eu sou só maluca, não um bebê. Pára com isso. Não me use de desculpa pra fugir do Deba outra vez, deixa de ser cagona.

- Ah. Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

Um furgão parou poucos metros de onde elas estavam e Débora avistou finalmente quem procurava. Virou-se para olhar nos olhos da amiga de tantos anos, tentando conter a emoção que sentia.

- Iara, nada me deixaria mais feliz do que você parar de fugir da felicidade. Ele te ama tanto quanto você o ama e vocês vão superar qualquer obstáculo que possa aparecer. Vai pra casa tomar seu merecido café e não se preocupa com mais nada. – beijou-lhe a testa e a abraçou, sendo imediatamente retribuída.

- Obrigada, amiga.

- Ta, ta, deixa isso pra dedicatória do seu livro biográfico. – riram ainda abraçadas. – Agora me dá licença que eu vou ali fisgar um peixe. Tenho que combinar uma coisa com ele, antes que eu me atrase pro trabalho.

Iara sorriu e acenou de longe para Miro quando ele as avistou, pois falara sério sobre o seu estômago não suportar certos cheiros pela manhã. Deixou a amiga com o namorado enquanto combinavam o horário do encontro, sentindo-se um pouco nostálgica, pensando em todas as mudanças que viriam. Ela e Débora moravam juntas desde que puderam cuidar de si mesmas. Ia ser estranho não ver aquela criatura no meio da sala plantando bananeira ou meditando às cinco da manhã ou tagarelando sem parar às onze da noite...

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Eram por volta de sete horas da noite, quando Miro passou para pegá-la no trabalho e caminhavam abraçados pela rua em silêncio, até Débora descobrir que ele precisaria ir embora em algumas horas.

- Parece que o fim do mundo chega, mas a sua folga nunca...

Ela resmungou manhosa, o que o fez apertá-la mais em seus braços.

- Sei que esse horário é horrível, mas pelo menos pagam um pouco melhor e consegui diminuir a quantidade de bicos. Achei que você e o Barão iam pegar menos no meu pé. – riu da própria brincadeira e piscou para ela antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Ah, foi sempre assim o longo desencontro das nossas folgas. Mas parece que...

A moça gaguejou, com medo de parecer sentimental e grudenta demais. Mas foi o grego que continuou sua frase.

- Nos ver tão pouco não é mais suficiente.

Débora diminuiu o passo, espantada por ele ter compreendido. Fez uma careta.

- É, você me pegou. Aproveita e foge agora de mim. – murmurou ela, tirando sarro de si mesma.

Miro achou graça em como a namorada ficara sem jeito e brincou:

- Tarde demais pra correr. E sei que boa parte do seu sincericídio piegas, já é culpa da lua.

Débora ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto cruzava os braços, encarando-o.

- Você não tem medo da morte, tem?

- Se eu tivesse, perderia a melhor parte. - lhe respondeu com um sorriso sedutor.

- Sei.

Miro procurou a lua disfarçadamente com o olhar, e, vendo que estava cheia, confirmou mentalmente que a namorada estava na sua fase mais sensível do mês. Percorreu os dedos vagarosamente pela curva das costas dela pelo corte do vestido, sabendo que seria o suficiente para arrepiá-la.

- Ainda não me disse o que vai querer fazer hoje, gata.

Débora fechou os olhos por um instante quase imperceptível e suas faces coraram levemente, fazendo o namorado sorrir deliciado.

- Se formos pra sua casa, podemos pedir uma pizza. Lá você fala menos e faz mais.

- E o que exatamente você quer que eu faça? – perguntou malicioso, pelo simples prazer de provocá-la.

Ela corou irritada, revirando os olhos.

- Chris, cala a boca.

_Deus, como ficava linda assim_. - pensou.

Aquele era o momento em que ele mais gostava de roubar-lhe um beijo e o fôlego. Puxou-a bruscamente pela cintura, num beijo lento e exigente. Ela suspira ofegante segurando-o pelo queixo, quando ele afrouxa a carícia.

- Ardiloso, calculista, perverso... – sussurrou em meio ao desejo que sentia.

- Esqueceu de mencionar pianista habilidoso e amante insaciável.

- Eu ia dizer presunçoso e arrogante.

Miro riu divertido. Adorava ver Débora gastar um dicionário inteiro só para evitar dizer um palavrão. Ela colocava mais sonoridade em cada sílaba, o que evidenciava o formato daqueles lábios que sempre o deixaram louco. Sussurrou algo em grego em seu ouvido, com o mesmo desejo de tê-la para si como da primeira vez que a viu.

Beijaram-se uma vez mais, trocando olhares e promessas silenciosas antes de descerem as escadas da entrada do metrô.

_I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

A pizza estava praticamente intocada na bancada da cozinha e as peças de suas roupas faziam uma trilha até o quarto, onde estavam sentados no meio da cama desarrumada. Miro ainda beijava os ombros da namorada, que estava com o queixo pousado sobre os próprios joelhos e envolvida pelas pernas dele.

- Você ficou um pouco longe de repente. – sussurrou aspirando o aroma dos cabelos dela, beijando-lhe a nuca. – Fiz alguma coisa errada?

Débora sorri e faz que não com a cabeça, erguendo-se um pouco e recostando-se sobre ele, que a envolveu com os braços.

- Desculpe. Não foi nada.

- Me conta, gata. Como está sendo lá na yôga? Você gosta?

- Que pergunta, Chris... – ela ri sarcástica.

- Ei! Eu sei que você gosta da prática, modo de vida e sei lá mais o que... Mas queria saber como está sendo dar aula.

- Me desafia bastante, eu gosto sim. Ganho um pouco melhor, isso também é bom. Mas ainda me cobro muito.

- E a prova de História é quando?

- Não sei. Estou tentando não pensar nisso por enquanto.

- Não se force tanto, dessa vez.

- Talvez eu faça isso.

Miro pensou por um instante, respeitando o silêncio dos pensamentos dela, e arquitetando os seus próprios. Não conseguira encontrar um meio disfarçado de conversar sobre o que queria, então teria de ser direto.

- E a Iara, finalmente te contou?

- Contou o quê?

Ele pigarreia, frustrado por ainda ter que esperar a boa vontade da amiga dela.

- Nada, depois ela te fala. – disfarçou.

- Tá falando dela e do Deba morarem juntos? Isso ela me contou hoje.

- Finalmente.

Ela ri da sinceridade do grego.

- Faz tanto tempo assim que você sabe e eu não?

- O suficiente pra pensar em várias coisas.

- Tipo o quê?

- Que se ela te falou de manhã, ta caindo sua ficha só agora e explica muita coisa.

- É uma sensação esquisita mesmo. Estou eufórica por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo meio nostálgica.

- Já pensou em como vai fazer?

- Ainda não.

- Você podia vir pra cá. – murmurou finalmente, fingindo que não pensara nisso durante um mês inteiro.

- Você ficou maluco?

- Não.

- Chris que diabos você...?

Ela tenta se levantar e virar-se, mas Miro a segura em seus braços, impedindo-a.

- Peraí, gata, respira! Não é nenhum pedido de casamento. Você podia morar aqui até se acertar, só isso. Não estou pedindo que fique pra sempre, nem exigindo que seja só por um tempo. A gente deixa rolar, quem sabe depois eu te convença a ficar. Mas por enquanto não leve tão a sério. Só pense que vamos nos desencontrar menos.

- Lógico. Claro. Resolve tudo! Até o dia que você quiser ficar sozinho e não puder fazer isso na sua própria casa.

Desta vez ela se levanta, recolhendo suas roupas e vestindo a blusa, enquanto o namorado a observava perplexo.

- Eu o quê, Débora? Que papo é esse? E por que você ta se vestindo como se fosse pegar o último trem?

- Chris, obrigada por oferecer, mas é melhor deixar isso pra lá.

_As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

- Ok, tudo bem... Eu ia dizer pra pensar no assunto, mas por que ficou tão nervosa? Eu te ofendi?

- Eu não to nervosa. – Débora diz séria, um pouco corada.

- Tá. – ele coça o nariz tentando não rir da mentira dela. - Então eu devo achar que você surtou?

- É, eu surtei. – ofegou, sentindo-se no meio de um ataque de pânico. - Acho que é muito cedo pra gente fazer isso, mesmo que não seja sério.

- Tudo bem. Também não tem que sair correndo.

_Tenho sim, ou posso acabar aceitando essa sua loucura e me apaixonar mais ainda por você. –_ pensou aflita.

- Anda, volta pra cama.

- Você tem que sair daqui a pouco.

- Por isso mesmo eu não te dei permissão pra sair de perto de mim.

Débora faz uma careta, mas volta a se sentar na beirada cama e Miro a alcança, beijando-a no canto da orelha.

- Debie, não precisa pirar, faça o que quiser. Só por favor não me inventa de ir morar com aquele seu ex.

- Quem?

- Você sabe de quem eu to falando. Aquele seu vizinho caolho.

- E quem disse que eu namorei com ele? Agora você que ficou maluco.

- Eu não disse que namorou. Mas nem tente me convencer que nunca rolou nada.

Débora fica um pouco sem jeito, mas tenta disfarçar.

- E por que essa crise de ciúmes agora?

- Porque sei que é maluca suficiente pra cogitar a idéia, só porque são amiguinhos de infância.

- Dá pra parar de ofender o Isaac?

- Pode ouvir o que estou realmente dizendo?

- Que está querendo controlar a minha vida.

- Estou tentando te dar uma opção com um pouco de privacidade! Ou você acha que ia ter alguma, morando com ele?

- Eu não disse que vou morar com o Isaac!

- E nem que não vai.

- Eu não quero discutir por bobagem.

- Então deixa de ser tão arisca e me promete que vai pensar um no assunto. – concluiu sério e já um pouco irritado.

Débora respira fundo, sabendo que estava sendo muito chata, deixando que o seu receio de perdê-lo a alterasse daquele jeito. Fez que sim com a cabeça, aceitando refletir sobre a ideia. Miro mordiscou-lhe o pescoço repetidas vezes, provocando-a e parecendo adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos quando sussurrou:

- _Nem vamos nos ver tanto assim, pra ter tanto medo que eu enjoe de você_... _Devia considerar algumas vantagens..._

Débora ri, virando-se para o namorado e beijando-o nos lábios, segurando-o pelo queixo.

- Então me diz algumas, já que andou pensando tanto.

Então ela iria fazer aquele jogo do "me convença"... Em outros tempos, com outras garotas, seria o momento perfeito de concordar com a frescura que propunham, desarmando-as e em seguida apagar seus telefones da agenda. Mas também em outros tempos jamais teria feito tal proposta. Ele sabia que era um ataque de pânico e que a provocação de agora, era para que ele não forçasse a barra e a deixasse digerindo a ideia.

Além disso, aqueles olhos de gata fazendo charme não permitiam que ele fizesse nada menos do que atender a todos os seus desejos. Riu irônico, como uma presa que encara o seu fim no olhar do predador. Muito provavelmente ela já soubesse deste poder que tinha sobre ele.

- _Bom, posso te acordar para ir trabalhar, já que é perto do horário que eu chego do trampo... – beijou-a nos lábios com intensidade, puxando as pernas dela para mais perto de si. - E quem sabe, se você se comportar, eu faça café e te chame mais cedo para as nossas aulas de piano..._

- Olha lá o que você promete, gato... Se a propaganda for enganosa, eu cancelo o contrato.

Ambos riem, enquanto Débora ainda segura o rosto dele entre os dedos e trocam olhares.

- Certo, vamos as cláusulas de letras miúdas. - Miro fez uma pausa dramática. - Se a gente brigar, você que vai pro sofá.

Débora arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo com um cinismo calculado e colocando o indicador sobre a própria boca, fingindo pensar.

- Desde que inclua nessas letrinhas que vai me pedir desculpas me jogando no tapete, por mim tudo bem.

Os olhos dele se incendiaram, completamente deliciado com a resposta.

- _Onde eu assino? _

Débora solta uma gargalhada sincera.

- Calma, ainda tenho que passar pro meu advogado para uma análise mais séria.

- Quanta burocracia, gata.– resmungou.

Mas já estava nos olhos dela, no modo como o puxou e acariciou sensualmente pelo pescoço, no suspiro que dera depois que Christakis a beijou novamente... Ela ia ficar.

_You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Depois de um dia pesado de trabalho, os dois desempacotavam os pertences que ela começara a trazer para o apartamento. Parte do guarda-roupa e algumas gavetas haviam sido separadas para sua nova moradora. Um misto de empolgação e receio dividia o pensamento dos dois, mas no fundo estavam ansiosos que estivesse tudo pronto para a mudança definitiva.

- Acha que aquele gaveteiro que tem no seu quarto pode caber aqui no canto?

- Será que precisa?

- Não sei. Estou achando que tem muita roupa nessas caixas.

Iara sorriu vendo Aldebaran coçar a cabeça, fingindo que estava confuso. O conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava tirando uma onda com ela e empurrou-lhe pelo ombro aos risos.

- Para de me criticar, ou eu desisto outra vez.

- A gente se preocupa em fazer o melhor e elas sempre acham que tudo é uma crítica, tsc. – brincou e tomou-a nos braços. – Quando é que você se muda mesmo?

Iara sorri. Estava feliz, como jamais imaginara que ficaria.

- Calma, amor. Deixa a Débie se acertar primeiro...

Beijaram-se carinhosamente. Aldebaran ainda tentava acreditar que estavam finalmente juntos, mais envolvidos do que nunca. Graças ao empurrãozinho daquela menina tão maluca, sua vida estava voltando ao rumo do qual nunca deveria ter saído.

- Tudo bem. Algo me diz que não vai demorar.

- Como assim?

Afastaram-se e ele voltou a tirar as peças de roupa e objetos das caixas, enquanto Iara arrumava um lugar para elas.

- Não está sabendo da última do moleque? A Barbie Zen deve ter feito algum _voodoo_ dos brabos.

- Não. Me conta você, pra eu saber se mato o Miro, a Débie ou os dois.

- Faz tempo que ele vem falando disso, me perguntando se deveria. Os dias de solteiro inveterado do moleque estão no fim. O grego fajuto está louco pra trazer a Barbie pra morar com ele, mas está se borrando nas calças da reação dela.

- Com razão, porque ela vai enlouquecer com uma ideia tão absurda.

- Iara, deixa de ser implicante... Ele nunca teve nada tão sério com ninguém, ganhou até um pouco de juízo. Dá uma folga!

- Mas o que deu na cabeça dele pra achar que... Ele tem noção do que ta fazendo?

- Ele só quer ajudar, gosta dela. Por que tem que virar uma decisão tão séria ou tão trágica? Eles se entendem super bem, acho que têm mais é que deixar rolar.

- Escreve o que estou dizendo, a Débie vai ter um piti.

- Então se ela vier falar com você, trata de colaborar. O grego já é tão inseguro com tudo, a única vez que ele se encoraja para fazer alguma coisa direito, merece um crédito.

- A Debie não é doida de perguntar pra mim, sabe que estou sempre contra ele. Vai querer alguém imparcial. O que também desabilita o Isaac, que tem um pouco de ciúmes por ter perdido o antigo _affair_. Mas se ela aparecer com um _piercing _ou tatuagem novos, já sabemos que a vítima foi o Ragnvald.

- E esse cara tem alguma coisa útil na cabeça? Vai saber o que dizer ou vai estragar tudo?

- Ele pode até estragar a ordem das coisas, mas besteira não vai falar. Ele é tatuador, já parou pra pensar que esses caras tem que ser meio piscólogos, pra lidar com os malucos que vão lá fazer tatuagem da mãe que morreu?

- Minha ruiva, você é sempre tão ácida... Tenho muita pena dos seus inimigos, sabia?

- Já está querendo desistir?

- Não. Eu sei que quanto mais perto, menos riscos eu corro.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

O loiro a encarava de pé com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto a ouvia descrever o que queria sentada na cadeira da sala dele com aquele olhar confuso e familiar de quando estava com problemas.

- Sério, no pulso esquerdo? Tudo bem que é coisa pequena, mas sabe que não precisa dessa desculpa pra conversar. Ainda mais quando está estampado na sua cara que está em outra das suas crises existenciais. É o cara da grama?

- Vai se ferrar, antes que eu me esqueça, Ragn.

Débora revira os olhos e Afrodite ri divertido. Aquela história sempre a deixava sem graça e conseqüentemente, irritada.

- E que vai ser dessa vez, Estaladeira?

- Uma joaninha, pra dar sorte. Pensei em algo realista, com sombra... Como se ela estivesse pousada mesmo no meu pulso.

- Ok, essa vai ser fácil, você só quer um conselho. Enquanto eu me organizo aqui, você já vai falando...


	11. Take Your World and Turn it All Around

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é "A Thing Called Love", de Johnny Cash.

**Capítulo XI -****Take your world and turn it all around**

Aldebaran e Miro haviam se reaproximado devido ao rumo que suas vidas haviam tomado. Encontravam-se freqüentemente no caminho enquanto um ia trabalhar e o outro voltava do seu. Como suas namoradas eram amigas, sempre havia assunto e conselhos a serem dados para o outro. Naquele final de tarde, discutiam amenidades.

- E como é que você e a Débora estão indo, depois de alguns anos sob o mesmo teto?

- Tem sido interessante, no mínimo. A gente convive numa boa. Eu até agora não entendo porque ela pirou tanto quando a convidei.

- Ah, sabe como é... a Barbie Zen tava acostumada a te ver como serviço _dellivery_ e ficou com medo de virar comida caseira e monótona. Não pode negar que é uma preocupação muito relevante.

Miro e Aldebran caem no riso com a piada. Leva algum tempo até se recomporem. O grego solta um suspiro cansado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- É Deba, sei lá. A semana foi difícil. Quase nem vi a Débora. Às vezes nem parece que a gente mora junto. Domingo é o único dia que eu passo a noite com ela e to tão cansado que acho que sou capaz de dormir em pé.

- Café e coca-cola. Passa o sono na hora. É infalível, pode acreditar. – Miro ri com o comentário, mas Aldebaran o repreende segurando-o pelo ombro. - Mas se você continuar assim, vai acabar se matando e perdendo a garota.

Miro não tem muito tempo de resposta e atendeu o celular que tocava em seu bolso.

- Oi, to chegando, to em frent...

O grego fica mudo e para de caminhar por um segundo, parecendo ter perdido o raciocínio.

- Hm. Eu chego num minuto, você... Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

Ainda ouvindo a resposta no telefone, deu alguns empurrões no amigo na direção de uma mercearia com uma urgência que o outro conhecia bem e já começava a dar risada da situação.

- Sei.

Direto ao caixa do estabelecimento, Miro pegou um pacote de confeitos de chocolate e sacou a carteira para pagar o atendente às pressas.

- Sei, sei sim. – ele sorve o ar com dificuldade por um instante. - Gata, eu já to subindo.

Desligou o telefone, pegando o troco. Encarou Deba por um minuto, batendo no ombro dele.

- Barão, a gente se fala depois.

- Já vi que não precisa mais da Coca-cola nem do café.

Miro sorri com seu cinismo cínico, já se afastando dele.

- Sabe como é, só tem realmente uma coisa melhor do que _rock and roll_.

Aldebaran solta uma de suas gargalhadas famosas, despedindo-se com um aperto de mão.

- Se cuida, garoto.

Depois de um aceno de cabeça, o grego sai às pressas na direção do prédio e entra no elevador. Ao chegar em seu apartamento, destranca a porta encontrando tudo apagado, apenas o som de ACDC tomando conta dos cômodos. Parou um minuto para se recompor e seguiu para o quarto, encostando no batente da porta com um sorriso típico.

- Tentando testar o quanto meu coração suporta, gata selvagem?

Deitada de barriga pra baixo, somente usando uma bota de cano baixo, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos como uma adolescente, ela lhe sorriu na penumbra.

- Você tava demorando, tive que estragar a surpresa.

- O Aldebaran tava do meu lado. E se eu estivesse no viva voz?

- Ah. Ele ia entender que eu tava começando a me sentir meio sozinha...

Miro joga o pacote de doces na direção dela, que o pega no ar.

- Esse chocolate serve? - e começa a desabotoar a própria camisa.

Ela abre o pacote de doce e sorri. Ficou a devorá-lo com os olhos, comendo os confeitos de modo provocante, o que o excitou ainda mais enquanto terminava de desabotoar a própria camisa. Ele se aproximou, jogando a peça de roupa de lado. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e tomou o pacote de suas mãos, pegando um pouco para si.

- Ei, isso era meu! – ela se faz de brava, mas já contendo o riso.

Com os doces na mão, Miro começa a fazer uma trilha com eles, acompanhando a curva das costas de Débora até quase a nuca antes de devolver o pacote.

O grego começa a recuperá-los um a um com os lábios, apoiando os braços rente a ela na cama para que não escapasse, provocando-a com a língua em cada ponto que chegava. Débora fecha os olhos, esperando que ele alcançasse sua nuca e lhe sussurrasse ao pé do ouvido, já ofegante de vontade.

- _Sabe o que dizem sobre o rock e o chocolate?_

Ele a vira para si com um dos braços, pouco antes de terminar de falar. Débora ri maliciosa.

- _Pode apostar que sei_...

Ele lhe coloca um confeito na boca da namorada e sente o forte arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo com o toque dos lábios dela sobre seus dedos. Imediatamente ele a beija violentamente nos lábios, deixando que o sabor dela se misturasse ao doce que dividiam.

_Six foot six stood on the ground, weighted 235 pounds_

_But I saw that giant of a man brought down to his knees by love_

_He was the kind of man who would gamble on luck_

_Look you in the eye and never back up  
But I saw him crying like a little whipped pup because of love_

Miro subia as escadas do Mercado Municipal com o celular na mão, aguardando que lhe atendesse do outro lado da linha.  
-Oi gata, sou eu. Chegou bem em casa?  
- Sim, sem músicos estranhos e perseguidores ao meu encalço. – Débora já estava com aquele tom manhoso de quando estava sonolenta. - E você, comeu alguma coisa antes de ir?  
- Sim. – ele pigarreia sem jeito, consciente de que estava sendo piegas. - Escuta, você lembrou de trancar a porta?  
Débora riu do ataque protetor do namorado. Com o passar do tempo, ele estava perdendo o jeito para esconder os próprios sentimentos.  
- Estou devidamente protegida no alto da torre de sua fortaleza, senhor.  
- Está bem engraçadinha pra quem já está com voz de sono. Eu te acordei?  
- Não. Acabei de sair do banho, tava lendo umas coisas.  
- E como é que você ta?  
- Meio cansada. O dia foi meio corrido. Mas tô bem. Você conseguiu dormir um pouco de manhã?  
- Consegui. Mas você ainda não me disse como está.  
- Não?  
- Não a resposta certa.  
Miro consegue ouvir o riso abafado de indignação da namorada, enquanto se aproxima do balcão.  
- Já não tá na hora do seu turno no mercado?  
- Ainda tenho uns minutos.  
- Estou com aquela calça preta de moletom e a blusa do meu pijama cinza de seda. Você ainda me acha sexy?  
- Parece interessante. Me fala um pouco mais.  
- Dá pra ver metade da sua borboleta favorita.  
- Agora sim, vou passar a noite toda pensando em você. – brincou, malicioso.  
- E você deve estar com aquele seu jeans surrado, que te deixa um gato. Tem certeza que não quer faltar hoje?  
- Não fique me tentando. Eu te acordo quando chegar e trago o café.  
- Então até de manhã, Chris. Bom trabalho.  
- Boa noite, gata. - desligou o telefone, guardando-o no bolso.

Os olhos azuis e frios o encaram novamente com um suspiro. Tentando se fazer entender, frente ao ruído de reformas do Mercado Municipal de São Paulo, aumenta um pouco o tom de voz.

- Bom, aqui tem salmão, atum, linguado, robalo e anchova negra. Estes são no Largo São Bento e os outros que você acabou de descer são no fim da Rua do Gasômetro e naquele Restaurante Japonês da Liberdade. A lista com os endereços está aqui e os recibos também.

Câmus prende os cabelos para ajudar no carregamento entregando a prancheta para o colega, que a analisa por um minuto e coloca os papéis no bolso da calça, deixando a prancheta no balcão.

- Beleza. Mas me diz uma coisa que não consegui entender. Por que "os Santos de Ouro"?

O segundo rapaz, despojado e sarrista, amarra o avental depois de agarrá-lo no ar - tendo sido jogado na direção de seu rosto - e sorri disfarçadamente, diante do olhar fuzilante que recebia.

- Eu sou rápido demais pra você, eu sei que é triste. Mas diz aí qual é a do nome.

- Porque "The Gold Heroes" ficava brega.

Os cabelos igualmente escuros, igualmente longos apenas um pouco mais ondulados, olhos claros. Fisicamente tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão opostos. Na postura, atitude, personalidade... Quase o reflexo negro e oposto. Viviam brigando, mas um não vivia sem o outro. Miro solta uma risada de deboche enquanto amarra o avental.

- E desde quando santo é sinônimo de herói?

Câmus faz pouco caso e joga o primeiro caixote na direção de Miro, mais bruscamente e com mais força do que já o fazia normalmente.

- E desde quando não é?

Miro leva um segundo para decidir se dá um passo para trás ou agarra o caixote de madeira, mas acaba pegando-o, pois sabia que o irritaria mais. No entanto, o segundo de dúvida lhe custa outro rasgo na perna da calça, que já era surrada e cheia de outros deles. O grego pragueja em silêncio.

- Só se for na sua cabeça, Câmus! Herói não tem neura de castidade e o escambau. E pode matar pessoas se achar que precisa! Santos são chatos e esquizofrênicos, falam de visões e maluquices do gênero. Onde é que está a semelhança, se são quase opostos?

Câmus arremessa a segunda caixa e pega outras duas para si, seguindo na direção da escadaria.

- Você é um ignorante. Ambos são controversos, movem multidões e a morte não é o suficiente para que sejam esquecidos.

Miro faz uma careta e o segue.

- Quantas garrafas de vodka e doses de marguerita você e o tal espanhol entornaram para chegar nessa conclusão?

- Não achava que te faltasse tanta cultura assim.

O outro pára no meio das escadas, visivelmente atingido pelo amigo, que era a pessoa mais arrogante e cheia de si que conhecia.

- Pera lá, ignorância é esse nome de banda! O ouro por exemplo... O que ele tem a ver com essa brisa?

Câmus continua o trajeto, ignorando a indignação do companheiro e aumenta o tom de voz sem, no entanto, alterar sua pose controlada.

- É um metal nobre, de muito valor.

Miro se apressa em alcançá-lo.

- E porque não sabiam como se diz "nobre" em inglês ficou assim mesmo?

Bingo. Estava há um passo de derrubar-lhe do próprio pedestal e fazê-lo perder a linha.

- Não exatamente.

- E vocês acham mesmo que a galera vai entender "valorosos e nobres heróis" com esse nominho bizarro?

- O significado realmente só importa para nós.

Pensou por um minuto. Se quisesse diversão, precisava pegar mais pesado.

- Hm. Deviam se chamar "a brisa porca dos quatro apóstolos perdidos de Kanon".

Câmus fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, parecendo fazer uma contagem mental e bufou.

_ Hoje é sábado. São três e meia da manhã e estou de pé, trabalhando desde às dez da noite passada, mesmo tendo um show hoje à noite. A gente não pode simplesmente carregar a mercadoria em paz?

Miro ria por dentro. Tirar Câmus do sério sempre alegrava seu dia.

_ Melhor que eu pergunte primeiro e você arranje uma desculpa, do que ficar com cara de nada quando outra pessoa fizer isso.

_ Claro, quanta prontidão. Obrigado pelo ótimo conselho. Aposto que entende muito sobre isso.

_ E por que não poderia? Ou você acha que só você tá no emprego errado por falta de opção? Se liga, Câmus!

_ Hm. Agora vai me dizer que é músico.

_ Isso não é da sua conta. E se quer saber, o rock já foi muito mais do que essa bichisse fácil das guitarras de hoje, com distorção e não sei mais o quê!

_ Entendo... E você pode me dar um exemplo de rock sem "bichisse"? – indagou fazendo pouco caso da palavra.

_ Elvis, Jonny Cash... Jerry Lee Lewis, que mandava ver só com um piano! Tenta ouvir Raul Seixas e me diz se o cara não mandava bem. Esses sim, faziam som de verdade.

Câmus aguarda o outro destrancar o veículo e arqueia a sobrancelha, visivelmente espantado. Não esperava por aquela resposta e demorou para encontrar as palavras.

_ Deixa eu advinhar. Detesta música erudita.

_ O Bethoven seria muito foda se tivesse nascido na época em que o rock era viável. Tanto é verdade, que influenciou Deep Purple e até o Iron Maden. O cara teria deixado Haloween e Nightwish no chinelo, como é que eu posso detestar um gênio desse?

Carregaram a mercadoria em silêncio enquanto Miro descobria, extasiado, que deixar Câmus perder a pose de culto da música era ainda melhor do que irritá-lo.

_You can't see it with your eyes, hold it in your hands_

_Like the rules that govern our land_

_Strong enough to rule the heart of every man, this thing called love_

- E a June Carter?

- Que tem a June Carter? – Miro respondeu numa careta.

- Quando é que vai fazer dela uma Carter Cash?

- Você cheirou peixe demais por uma noite. Que papo é esse?

- Estou falando da sua namorada, imbecil.

Miro sacode os ombros com ar despreocupado.

- A gente tá numa boa. Ela é uma gata selvagem, me agüenta melhor do que eu mesmo... E ter ela na minha cama toda noite seria perfeito, se eu pudesse estar lá também pra aproveitar.

- Outra garota não aceitaria morar com você nessas condições. Já teria te colocado na parede há muito tempo.

- Sorte pra alguma coisa eu tinha que ter! – sorriu malicioso - E quando um de nós folga, a gente aproveita os minutos de intervalo do outro.

- Sua namorada pode não ligar para casamento, mas você podia no mínimo, deixá-la mais segura. Quantos anos já moram juntos, uns quatro, cinco? Você vive dizendo que ela é louca por você e que gostaria de poder fazer mais coisas pelo futuro dela. Uma frase que começa com "te" e termina com "amo" já seria um começo, pelo que sei.

- Ih, qual é? Conselheiro amoroso? Quem é que tá solteiro aqui? Vai tocar num bar qualquer e bancar o Slash... Cata umas loiras por aí, com esse sotaque fresco... E depois vem falar comigo de coisa séria? Se toca, "mercibocu".

O grego entra alterado no veículo e fecha porta com força exagerada, embora tentasse manter a pose de deboche. Câmus bate da porta da van com a palma da mão e se despede.

- Hm. Te vejo em meia hora.

Miro dá a partida e se afasta sem dizer nada. Câmus limpa as mãos com um pano tirado do bolso, meneando a cabeça.

- Hm. Grego cabeça-dura. Vai acabar se dando mal.

_It can lift you up, never let you down_

_Take your world and turn it all around  
Ever since time nothing's ever been found stronger than love_

Largou as chaves sobre um balcão antigo onde ficavam seus livros ao entrar, louco por um banho quente. Avançou pela sala rústica, - o único cômodo que quase se podia chamar de grande no apartamento – analisando o avanço das rachaduras e infiltrações da parede, como sempre fazia. Se o período de chuvas fosse tão longo quanto no ano anterior, seria obrigado a fazer mais uma dívida para evitar o pior.

Ouviu um ruído contínuo e abafado na direção do quarto e olhou as horas arqueando as sobrancelhas: não passava das sete da manhã. Seguiu na direção da porta desconfiado. O assoalho rangeu prolongado e irritante, lembrando-o de outra reforma adiada.

A moça estava distraída demais com o fone de ouvido para percebê-lo. Com um short jeans desfiado e tão curto quanto podia para deixar suas longas pernas a mostra e uma regata verde musgo pequena o bastante para mostrar parte da cintura fina, distraidamente passava um pano úmido sobre o piano de madeira. Miro ficou alguns segundos encostado sobre o batente da porta, reparando o cuidado e a concentração com que ela realizava a tarefa, como zelasse um tesouro. Os pés descalços ficavam sobre a ponta dos dedos vez por outra, uma mania estranha e inquieta dela que o fez rir e perguntar-se como ela conseguia tempo manter as unhas impecavelmente pintadas de negro. O cabelo liso, curto e irregular, pintado de vermelho sangue há um bom tempo e recentemente complementado por mechas pretas nas pontas, deixava a tatuagem do símbolo AUM no centro da nuca destacando-se sobre a pele levemente queimada do sol.

Observou-a cobrir as teclas do instrumento com uma faixa de veludo vermelho antes de fechar a tampa que as protegia. Foi só quando Débora parou para rir de uma foto que encontrou caída sobre os pedais, - com o casal fazendo careta - é que Miro aproximou-se dela puxando-lhe pela cintura e retirando o fone do ouvido direito dela.

- O que te deu pra ainda estar acordada e bancando a dona de casa de repente?

- Nossa, você ta com cheiro de peixe! – respondeu brincando, se desvencilhando em meio a risadas.

Miro afastou-se entregando-lhe o fone e fazendo uma careta.

- É, eu sei. Vim sonhando com o chuveiro... – passou a mão pelos cabelos na direção do banheiro.

- Aproveita que ainda tem água quente, porque amanhã eles devem cortar a luz.

- E o pior é que eu só recebo na semana que vem, o suficiente pra pagar.

- E o meu pagamento cai só daqui duas semanas.

O rapaz parou no batente da porta e virou-se para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, vendo-a passar os dedos pelo instrumento musical com o olhar baixo.

- Quanto tempo acha que faz, Chris?

- Que a gente não se vê por mais de trinta minutos? Nove dias, umas 3 horas e meia... e ainda to contando, infelizmente.

- Sabe do que estou falando. – a moça finalmente o encara novamente.

Miro suspira, agora realmente aborrecido.

- Débora, já falamos sobre isso milhares de vezes... Eu nunca estou em casa. Então é meio óbvio que eu prefira o som da sua voz quando toco em você, do que umas notinhas musicais que saem de teclas frias. – tentou manter a malícia nos olhos para que ela mudasse de assunto.

- Chris, você se esquece o quanto conheço você. Não estou reclamando de como me trata, mas de como vem se esquecendo quem realmente é. O piano nunca foi um simples passa-tempo pra você, do contrário eu não estaria tão preocupada.

- Não tem nada pra se preocupar.

- Chris...

- Eu não vou morrer por isso. – continuou com ar de quem tentava disfarçar alguma mágoa. - A música não vai me levar a lugar algum.

- Bom, pensando assim, muito menos eu.

- É tão difícil entender que você é que dá sentido ao fato de eu aturar esses horários malucos e a constante falta de dinheiro, sem enlouquecer?

- Costumava ser assim com sua música também.

- Porque era tudo que eu tinha, antes de você.

Débora perdeu a compostura naquele instante, tentando conter as lágrimas presas aos olhos pelo misto de tristeza e amor que sentiu. Quando Miro estava chateado, deixava escapar aquele tipo de frase inesperada sobre os sentimentos aos quais zelava tanto por disfarçar. Esses momentos a lembravam do quão total e completamente dispensável e muito menos significativo era um bobo "eu te amo" comparado a aquilo. Olhou-o nos olhos, retribuindo aquela declaração silenciosamente.

- Sinto falta de quando tocava pra me conquistar.

Miro suspira novamente, passando a mão pela franja que insistia cair em seus olhos. Aquele assunto o magoava muito e não queria discutir.

- Eu deixo de ser desejável, se não for um músico? – ironizou com uma careta, tentando encerrar o assunto.

- É, talvez. – ela ri ainda um tanto melancólica.

- Quando eu sair do banho, sei que consigo dar um jeito. Mas falando nisso, o que você ta fazendo em casa?

Débora retirou o outro fone de ouvido e depositou a foto que tinha em mãos e o pequeno rádio preso à cintura sobre o piano, ao se aproximar.

- Estou de folga.

- Como é? – continuou, voltando-se para ela.

- Me deram folga, na tentativa de amenizar meu "possível stress", com o atraso do pagamento.

- Por que não me falou nada? Debie, a gente mal se vê. Você sabe que eu teria pelo menos dispensado o trampo da tarde por hoje!

- Não estamos podendo nos dar esse luxo, Chris. Não seja idiota.

Ele a empurra bruscamente em direção ao batente da porta e a devora com os olhos apertados.

- Do que foi que você me chamou?

Qualquer outra pessoa que visse a cena pensaria que ele estava irritado, mas ela conhecia bem aquele olhar e revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sabia que folgaria até hoje de manhã quando me ligaram, gato, desculpe.

- Então repete o que disse antes.

- Pára com isso, Chris! – tenta desvencilhar-se, rindo da situação. – Que idiota. – completa por fim.

O rapaz toma seus lábios com desejo e a aperta contra o próprio corpo ao puxá-la pela coxa direita, até perderem o fôlego. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço e o ombro algumas vezes, tentando recuperar-se. Ambos tinham os olhos fechados e Débora ofegava, aproveitando a carícia. Miro sussurrou-lhe, por fim.

- _Tanto tempo e ainda me excita tanto, quando diz isso_...

Débora toca-lhe delicadamente o queixo com uma das mãos ao abrir os olhos.

- Enquanto você vai pro chuveiro, eu te faço um lanche.

Miro sorri com desejo e a beija de leve nos lábios.

- E quem disse que eu quero?

- O peixe.

Ele faz uma careta e a solta para pegar uma toalha.

- Você é muito chata. – e a beija na área entre os ombros e o pescoço antes de entrar no banheiro – Uma gata selvagem, mas muito chata.

_Those men like me they struggle a doubt  
Trouble their minds day in and day out  
Too busy a livin' to worry about a little word like love_

Miro segue em direção daquele corredor tão estreito que chamavam de cozinha, ainda envolto na toalha. Os cabelos ainda úmidos deixavam algumas gotas escorrerem por suas costas e peitoral enquanto ele a procurava. E lá estava ela de frente com a pia, terminando de montar o lanche que prometera. Beijou-lhe a nuca enquanto passava os dedos sobre a tatuagem dela para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- _Sabe, eu ainda tenho alguns minutos antes de ficar muito atrasado_...

- É mesmo?

Assim que ela se vira com aquele sorriso tão típico, ele a coloca sentada sobre a pia, empurrando o prato do sanduíche de lado. Puxou-a pela perna e cintura para perto de si, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Você tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer?

- Chris, precisa comer alguma coisa, antes de...

- E eu vou, se você deixar... – continuou beijando-lhe e desabotoando-lhe a bermuda. - O sanduíche, deixo pra mais tarde.

Ambos riem maliciosos.

- Eu ainda vou estar aqui quando você voltar, louca de desejo e de saudade. – ergueu o quadril levemente, apoiando os braços na pia para que ele retirasse a peça de roupa.

- Há alguns minutos atrás, seu argumento tava diferente...

- Seu cheiro também... – Ela o provoca, ainda rindo e envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço assim que ele se livra de sua bermuda.

Miro também ri, mas a toma logo nos lábios com sede, apertando-a contra seu próprio corpo com a força do desejo que o tomava.

_And then I see a mother's tenderness_

_As she holds her young close to her breast_

_Then I say thank God this world will win with the thing called love_

_**N.A.:** Bom estava fuçando minhas anotações antigas consegui juntar alguns retalhos... Agora sim, as fics estnao oficialmente emparelhadas, The Gold Saints e Como Cash e Carter. Daqui em diante elas vão interagir uma com a outra de vez em quando. Beijos a todos, e meus milhões de obrigadas aos leitores e aos comentários. (Sarah, que bom que está gostando!) Até a próxima!_


	12. Faces and Phases

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes dados aos cavaleiros nesta fanfic são de minha autoria. A Música incidental é "Faces e Fases", de Karyme Hass.

**Capítulo XI –**** Faces and Phases**

_Você me quer santa  
E sou meretriz  
Você me quer pura  
Mas eu sou atriz_

– Quanto tempo, Débie!

– Fica a vontade, flor.

– Sinto tanto sua falta. Não tem mais ninguém plantando bananeira na sala às seis horas da manhã.

– Ah, tá. Aham. Com dois braços fortes e bem bronzeados ao seu lado na cama, você sente falta de uma louca te pedindo pra fazer o café.

– E como é que você faz agora, toma chai de manhã?

– O Chris faz café quase todo dia, quando chega do trampo.

– Uau. Às vezes acho que o meu marido tem razão, quando diz que você fez algum _voodoo_.

Débora não consegue segurar o riso, mas dá um tapa no ombro da amiga, assim que encosta a porta da entrada. Fazia tempo que não via a Iara e realmente sentia falta dela.

– Falando em marido, finalmente lembrou de trazer as fotos do casamento, pelo amor de Deus? Eu acho que eu sou a única madrinha que está esperando há quase um ano pra ver o album.

– Você que anda sumida, não tenho culpa! Tá aqui na minha bolsa.

– Passa pra cá agora!

Iara entrou na sala, acomodando-se no sofá e olhando ao redor, enquanto tirava o álbum da bolsa, e Débora se ajeitava sentanda no chão ao lado dela e esticava os braços para pegar o objeto.

– Esse lugar está igualzinho me lembro, Debie. Você não trouxe nada seu, além das roupas?

– Não fala assim, está cheio de plantas por aí e eu também trouxe minha estátua do Shiva e meus livros estão ali do lado dos CDs.

– Ainda assim, parece que ele mora sozinho.

– Caras solteiros não tem almofadas no sofá, Iara!

– Ah, é…

– Os copos e xícaras agora têm até conjuntos.

As duas riem da observação e a ruiva fica um minuto em silêncio, pensativa.

– Gosta mesmo tanto assim do jeito que está?

– Claro. Eu amo o Chris. Esse lugar é um retrato dele, me traz boas lembranças. Aliás, obrigada por não implicar que os dois saíssem sozinhos hoje.

– Que isso. O Miro está quase me convencendo que tomou jeito na vida, então tudo bem. Eu é que fiquei preocupada, porque sei que é o único dia que vocês conseguem passar mais tempo juntos.

– Eu praticamente tive que obrigar ele a sair. Mas o Chris precisa fazer alguma coisa por ele mesmo pra variar, sabe. Está sempre em função das contas ou preocupado comigo. Nunca mais fez nada pra ele mesmo, isso me irrita.

– Te irrita, ou te magoa?

Débora finge não ouvir a última pergunta, entretida com as fotos que tinha em mãos.

– Meu Deus, o Isaac tava muito bêbado nessa foto!

– Nem me fala! Agora minha amiga da faculdade vive perguntando dele e eu não sei nem o que falar.

– Preciso passar lá na cafeteria dar uns puxões de orelha naquele traste, ele não era assim.

– Você já tentou conversar com o Miro sobre o que acabou de me falar?

– E o Chris como sempre, só sai fazendo careta ou muito sério. Conseguiram pegar alguma dele sorrindo?

– Tem uma dele com o Deba que estão quase se matando de rir, na hora da gravata. Mas tem uma que pegaram vocês dois dançando, tá ótima também.

– Aquela hora eu fiquei com medo do Chris cuspir os pulmões, com os tapas que o Deba tava dando nele.

– Debie…

A amiga suspira, revirando os olhos. Não estava muito a vontade com o assunto, mas pelo visto não teria escapatória.

– Já tentei falar sim e ele sempre fica irritado, acaba em discussão ou mudança de assunto. Se eu falo do piano então, fica louco. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Se eu não soubesse que ele acharia que é o fim do namoro, eu me mudaria, pra ver se ele acorda.

– Não faça isso, sabe como ele é inseguro. Ia piorar tudo mesmo.

– Olha a cara de apaixonado do Deba! Amei essa foto? Que linda, ainda por cima preto e branca!

– Eu gosto dessa também.

– Iara, me faz um favor?

– Claro.

– Faz o Deba arrastar o Chris mais vezes pra tomar uma cerveja, ver um jogo de futebol, sei lá… Coisas de homem.

– Pode deixar, o Aldebaran vai falar com o cabeça-dura.

– Valeu.

– Olha a foto que falei aí. Tenho certeza que ele tava te falando alguma coisa proibida pra menores, pelo sorriso sacana.

– Na verdade eu que tinha falado, mas abafa!

_Você me quer rara  
Mas sou comum  
Você tem desejos  
Eu não tenho nenhum_

– Então, o que a gente vai fazer hoje?

– Ah, a gente pode ver algum filme em que os rapazes dormiriam e chorar as pitangas de uma história de amor fictícia enquanto se afunda numa panela de brigadeiro ou de pipoca. Depois a gente pode bater uma amarula e rir a toa, lembrando nossos podres.

– Pra mim tá ótimo. Débora, você tá bem mesmo?

– E a gente consegue, quando eles não estão?

– Sei que no fim, vai dar tudo certo.

– Ele podia achar um trampo que gostasse, pelo menos um pouco. Tudo bem que emprego dos sonhos e salário razoável é difícil pra todo mundo. Mas o Chris passa o dia inteiro irritado, detesta tudo que faz.

– O Miro trabalha muito duro, desde que o conheço.

– Não estou dizendo que ele não seja esforçado. Mas é muito difícil viver assim, a gente passa a maior parte do dia o trabalho, alguma coisa tem que ser suportável.

– Entendo o que quer dizer.

– Eu não quero ser só uma muleta, entende? Ele precisa ter alguma coisa dele, que não dependa de mim. Ele volta e meia diz que eu sou tudo que ele tem e nem imagina o quanto me machuca. Não tá certo, Iara. As coisas não podem ser assim.

– Eu prometo que converso com o Deba, mas acho que ele já sabe o que está rolando e que vai fazer o possível pra te ajudar. Ele sempre te considerou como uma irmã mais nova.

– Ei, quando é que vocês vão me dar um sobrinho?

– Pelo amor de Deus! Você ficou maluca? Acabei de me casar, lembra?

– Ah, mas ia ser tão legal! O Deba ia ser um pai tão babão! Vocês vão ter um né? Pra eu apertar e paparicar muito, já que eu nunca vou ter o meu!

– Por que nunca?

– Ah, Iara, acorda. Eu namoro o Chris, lembra?

– Eu nem sabia que você tinha vontade. O Miro sabe disso?

– Não, nem pensar. Eu acho que é só porque eu nunca tive uma família. Não sei se eu quero mesmo, ou se é só vontade de preencher um buraco da infância.

– Mesmo assim, o cabeça-oca devia saber.

– Vamos mudar de assunto?

– Não deveríamos, mas tudo bem. Quer falar do que?

– De como vai sua vida de casada. Já tá deixando ele maluco, com seu jeito mandão e controlador?

– Ei! Eu não sou controladora!

– O Chris sempre me zoa que quando eu derrubo alguma coisa, me preocupo em devolver no mesmo lugar, no mesmo ângulo ou direção solar que ele nem lembrava que estava. Mas ele não entende, que isso é tudo culpa sua. Nunca morou no mesmo teto que você.

– Vai a merda, Debie.

– É sério! O Deba não liga?

– Ah, a gente briga às vezes, mas nada fora do normal. Ele nem é muito bagunceiro.

– Ele parece ser super romântico e protetor.

– É sim. Mas o Miro tem se saído bem nesse quesito, pelo que o Deba conta.

– Ele tá perdendo o jeito pra disfarçar.

_Você me quer doce Mas sou puro fel Você me quer nua Me cubro com véu_

– Que filme a gente vai ver?

– Tem um que o Chris adora, que é do Johnny Cash, chama Johnny e June.

– Então não vale, tem que ser um que ele deteste.

– Já viu "Comer, Rezar, Amar"?

– O Deba diz que é um porre.

– O Chris fez o favor de dormir logo no começo. Mas eu tava gostando, embora o livro seja dez vezes melhor.

– Eu li sobre um que chama "Ensinando a Viver", parece bem dramático.

– É novo?

– Não, de 2007. É com o John Cusack.

– Então a gente pega da internet.

– Debie, eu sempre quis perguntar, mas nunca tive coragem. O Miro ia me zoar até a morte, mas você talvez resolva minha curiosidade. Tem uns CD's que ele coloca bem alto da estante, como se fosse pra ninguém mexer. Sempre tem algum largado no rádio, mas o único de quem já ouvi falar é o Little Richard. Tem alguma coisa de especial neles ou é loucura minha?

– Vamos descobrir, Sherlock Holmes. Me mostra quais são.

– Ali, olha. Tem um monte deles. Jim Cox, Tommy Johnson, Count Basie, Oscar Peterson, Silvan Zingg... Albert Ammons, Pete Johnson, Memphis Slim e... Meade Lux Lewis. Em cima do rádio tem mais um do tal de Albert.

– Esse canto é quase um altar, o Chris é louco por esses caras. São todos artistas de Blues que tocam ou tocavam _boogie-woogie_. Se lembrar da batida que o Jerry Lee Lewis usava, vai reconhecer. Tem a ver com usar a mão esquerda do piano num determinado tempo, no que eles chamam de ritmo sincopado.

– E esse conhecimento vem do trampo no Sebo, meu caro Watson... ou das aulas de piano do grego fajuto?

– Você já tá falando que nem o Deba. – riu da própria piada. – Ah, um pouco dos dois. Antes eu sabia que eram artistas de Blues.

– Esse estilo é o que o Miro gosta de tocar?

– E ainda faz parecer fácil. Eu não tinha chance nenhuma de resistir, na época.

– Eu não sei você, mas eu preciso muito de um chocolate.

– Um brigadeiro bem forte, saindo!

_Você me quer Vênus  
Mas sou Plutão  
Você me quer virgem  
Mais eu sou leão_

Miro destranca a porta do apartamento em uma conversa descontraída com o amigo.

– A gente precisa voltar a fazer isso mais vezes, Barão.

– Certeza. É só voltar a dar sinal de vida.

Miro aponta para a sala com um aceno. As duas garotas estavam adormecidas no sofá segurando copos vazios, a televisão ainda ligada em um canal qualquer.

– Parece que não foi só a gente que tomou umas a mais…

Aldebaran se aproxima da esposa ainda rindo, passando a mão sobre o ombro dela, para tentar acordá-la.

– Amor, vamos pra casa?

Iara desperta meio perdida, demorando algum tempo até se localizar e acenar em afirmativo para o marido.

Miro acaricia o rosto de Débora, também tentando chamar-lhe atenção.

– Gata… A Iara e o Aldebaran tão se despedindo.

Débora respira fundo, ajeitando os próprios cabelos e esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

– Eu levo eles até a porta, pode deixar.

– Tem certeza? - Miro brinca com a expressão de sono da namorada.

– Tenho sim, vai lá. Sei que deve estar louco por um banho.

Miro a ajuda a se levantar e a beija de leve nos lábios antes de seguir para o quarto, despedindo-se do casal.

As duas amigas se abraçam demoradamente, entreolhando-se por um instante em uma comunicacão que só elas entendiam. Em seguida, Débora também abraça Aldebaran com o carinho de uma irmã.

– Tchau, Deba. Vigiou ele das interesseiras pra mim?

– Opa, claro.

– Valeu. Ah, lembrei de uma coisa. Ia deixar com a Iara, mas esqueci.

Débora tira algumas notas do bolso da calça e entrega a ele.

– Acho que isso deve dar pra resolver aquele problema com a bateria. Ainda falta muito pra aquilo deixar de ser sucata?

– Ainda tem uns acertos de motor, escapamento e quase toda a parte elétrica. Mas uma hora a gente chega lá.

– Verdade. Bom… Boa semana pra vocês. Obrigada por virem.

– Se cuida, pequena.

– Pode deixar.

_Querem minhas fases e eu sou como a lua  
Cheia ou minguante, faço sombras na rua  
Cresço quando eu quero, se eu quero nova posso ficar_

Miro saíra do chuveiro e ambos estavam sentados no chão da sala abraçados, lutando contra o próprio sono, fingindo ver tv para aproveitar uns minutos juntos. Mas o silêncio já estava incomodando Miro há muito tempo e, com medo de dormir ali mesmo, resolver puxar assunto. Mal sabia ele, que se arrependeria muito daquela escolha.

– Sabe, você anda estranha. Me convenceu a sair com o Barão no meu único dia livre pra ficarmos juntos.

– Só acho que precisa de um tempo pra si mesmo, às vezes.

– Eu não preciso.

– Todo mundo precisa, Chris.

– Eu não sou todo mundo.

– Nem é uma máquina de trabalhar.

– Tenho pouco tempo livre, é meio óbvio que eu queira ficar com você sempre que posso.

– Mas eu não sou a única parte existente do seu mundo.

– A única que importa.

– Não é verdade.

– Eu sempre achei que as garotas gostassem de ouvir que são importantes e únicas.

– Eu não sou qualquer garota.

– Viu? Agora você entendeu. E onde ficou a Débora que veio morar comigo pra que a gente se visse mais? Agora a fórmula mudou por quê?

– Não quero ter uma responsabilidade tão grande de ser tudo o que você tem, nem de ser uma dose de tequila que você usa pra esquecer seus problemas.

– Você num pode beber, sabia? Sua tolerância alcóolica é muito baixa e depois fica assim, sem falar coisa com coisa.

– Não foi eu quem começou essa conversa.

Aquilo estava ficando sério demais e já se arrependera amargamente da sua boca grande. Não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Afastou-se um pouco, para poder encará-la.

– O que você quer realmente de mim?

– Você. Só isso, Chris. Desculpe se estou exigindo demais.

– Tá. E quem você acha que está aqui com cara de paspalho, tentando entender o que está acontecendo?

– Uma parte cansada e de saco cheio de tudo, que não consegue se encontrar em lugar nenhum.

– Você não vai começar com aquela história do piano, vai?

– Não.

– Então o que?

– Me diz você.

– Débora eu sempre tentei acreditar no que você fala sobre melhorar as coisas, mas...

– Não consegue. Eu sei. Tudo bem, então não acredite.

– Dá pra parar de me confundir? Eu faço o possível pra ser o que você espera que eu seja. Mas acontece que não sei mais o que você quer!

– Quero que seja você mesmo.

– O que te faz pensar que eu não sou?

– Você é infeliz com o que tem. Isso me machuca, porque não é algo em que eu possa ajudar.

Detestava quando ela dizia coisas desse peso sem se quer olhá-lo, fingindo que comentava sobre algo trivial como o tempo. Segurou-a pelo queixo, forçando-a a olhar pra ele.

– O que te faz pensar que eu realmente vá encontrar alguma coisa? E se for só isso? E se não tiver nada faltando e esse cara sem graça sentado na sua frente seja só o que eu sou? E por que é realmente um problema que eu não tenha nada de especial para gostar, além de você?

– Porque eu posso não estar aqui pra sempre.

– O que está dizendo, que está querendo sair fora, é isso?

– O mundo não está contra você, Miro Christakis. É você que está contra o mundo e eu estou cansada de ficar no meio da sua guerra particular.

– Então não fique! Eu nunca te pedi pra ficar.

– Pode deixar. Mas não espere que vai resolver, sem sair do lugar.

Débora se levanta muito séria, ajeitando as almofadas do sofá. Sabia que ele estava fora de si e não adiantava insistir quando o escorpião disparava seu veneno ao se sentir ameaçado. Seguiu na direção do quarto, antes que ele a alcançasse ou dissesse mais alguma coisa.

– Boa noite, Chris. Ah, passei no teste de história, vou começar a facul daqui uns três meses.

Encostou a porta do quarto de leve. Miro passa a mão nervosamente pelo rosto, tentando não explodir de raiva. Pegou a própria chave e decidiu sair novamente, pra caminhar ou qualquer coisa assim. Precisava de ar fresco.

_Coro minha face, mas imponho a vontade  
Eu me mostro inteira, nunca sou a metade  
Cresço quando eu quero, se eu quero nova posso ficar._

Miro estava no quarto. Parecia estar concentrado ao piano em alguma composição que ela não reconheceu de imediato. Resolveu não se aproximar nem interromper. Mesmo que fosse por raiva ou para evitá-la, ainda achava bom sinal que ele estivesse voltando a tocar.

Desde aquela discussão que as coisas estavam meio estranhas entre eles. Odiava-se por ter falado demais outra vez e pensava se realmente não estava colocando muitas expectativas sobre ele. Mas era demais querer que o próprio namorado fosse feliz?

Foi para a cozinha peparar alguma coisa para comerem, quando aquele mal estar voltou e apoiou-se na bancada. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com aquilo e talvez devesse procurar um médico.

Estava lendo seu horário da primeira semana de aula na faculdade, quando finalmente se tocou que estava encrencada. Até o momento, achava que era emocional, um desequilíbrio de hormônios ou uma simples gastrite. Mas quando teve que correr para o banheiro "chamar o juca" por causa do cheiro da própria comida, começou a juntar dois mais dois e sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha.

Abriu a lata de lixo procurando sua cartela de comprimidos. Não estava louca. Havia tomado todos. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de escolher um horário no alarme do celular para tocar todos os dias, de tanto medo que tinha de esquecer. Então… Aquilo era mesmo possível? Isso realmente estava acontecendo ou seria um pesadelo surreal?

Lavou o rosto, tentando voltar a respirar. Estava pálida feito papel quando viu seu reflexo no espelho. Respirou fundo, tentando não se desesperar, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Miro estava no batente da porta, quando ela saiu.

– Ei, você tá bem, Debie? Passou aqui correndo.

Ela só consegue acenar em afirmativo, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Chris, eu vou ter que sair um minuto, você fica bem?

– É alguma coisa que eu possa buscar pra você?

– Não, tudo bem. Eu não vou demorar.

Seguiu até a cozinha e desligou o fogo, largando tudo como estava. Já não tinha o menor apetite nem para uma sopa de doente ou um copo de água. Pegou as chaves e seguiu apressada para a farmácia.


	13. It's Only me, It's not My Mind

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a Débora é de minha autoria, por favor respeitem. A Música incidental é "_I Want to Tell You_", de _The Beatles_.

**Capítulo XIII –****It's Only me, It's not My Mind**

_I want to tell you,_

_My head is filled with things to say,_

_When you're here,  
All those words they seem to slip away._

Entrou no apartamento ainda sem fôlego, sem saber onde deveria colocar a própria bolsa com os três testes de marcas diferentes que acabara de comprar. Raciocinando melhor, decidiu por simplesmente largá-la sobre o sofá. Miro nunca fora de mexer em suas coisas e estava concentrado com o piano. A melodia lhe chegava aos ouvidos com doçura e logo era cortada por algum resmungo ou silêncio. Detestaria interrompê-lo no que quer que estivesse treinando.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o coração ainda descompassado. Nunca sentira tanto medo em toda sua vida. A possibilidade de estar grávida só a fazia pensar em todos os problemas que teria, caso se concretizasse.

Tomou um pouco de água, resolvida a voltar a cozinhar já que era tão difícil almoçarem juntos. Tinha certeza que ele reclamaria dos legumes, mas o strogonoff de queijo era sempre infalível. O problema eram aqueles cheiros todos, que naquele dia não lhe agradavam em nada. Mas conseguiu vencer a náusea e terminar o que fazia.

- Chris, vem comer alguma coisa, daqui a pouco você tem que sair.

Miro fechou o piano, levantando-se em direção a namorada. Ela não parecia muito bem e não sabia ao certo se ainda era por causa da discussão do outro dia, ou se pelo mal-estar de alguns minutos atrás. Sentou-se sobre a bancada da cozinha, vendo-a colocar os pratos e admirando com uma ponta de malícia parte da tatuagem que ficava exposta por baixo da blusa dela enquanto alcançava os copos do armário. Era tão surreal estar ali, completamente encantado diante daquela mulher que se importava com ele, mesmo quando não fizera por merecer.

- Que horas disse que é sua aula hoje?

- Vou cobrir a professora da noite, à partir das sete.

- Entendi. É que você sempre entra de manhã, achei estranho.

Ela lhe sorri de um modo que seus sentimentos se misturam. Sentia falta dela, por mais que se negasse. Como um tolo, havia evitado-a por todos aqueles dias e agora implorava mentalmente que ela lhe tocasse os lábios e esquecessem tudo de uma vez. Mas nunca fora muito bom com palavras e esperava que a música que estava tentando compor para ela traduzisse o que sentia, de algum modo.

Olhou para a comida que Débora colocava diante dele. O cheiro era aconchegante e exótico, típico dos temperos diferentes que ela usava e tinha o queijo, algo que adorava em qualquer comida. Mesmo os legumes que tanto detestava, pareciam coloridos e comestíveis com aquele cheiro de gengibre. Ainda assim, fez uma careta para eles.

- Sério, que hoje é um daqueles dias que você quer que eu coma mato?

Débora desmancha o sorriso e ergue a sobrancelha.

- Você come muita porcaria, isso quando come alguma coisa. De vez em quando precisa se alimentar feito gente. Além do mais você adora strogonoff de queijo, então não reclama só por causa do brócolis.

- Eu to atrasado demais pra comer.

- E eu nunca cozinho, então quando me dou ao trabalho é melhor você não me irritar.

- Ah, eu sabia... Quando te vi passando mal, logo pensei: A lua cheia acabou, chegou a pior parte do mês! – Fez uma pausa na brincadeira, quando ela se sentou ao seu lado meio pálida. - Você vai conseguir comer desse jeito?

- Acho que só o arroz e talvez os legumes. – ela responde baixo, passando a mão sobre a própria testa gelada.

- Sobra mais queijo, que chato... Ah, e pode ir parando com essa história de bancar a mandona.

Miro tentava distraí-la com a provocação e pelo tapa que recebeu no ombro, parecia que funcionara. Já estava indignada demais para prestar atenção nos calafrios.

- Eu não te faço comer soja, faço?

- Não, eu só peguei tua caixa de suco por engano achando que era coisa de gente normal e quase vomitei.

- Ai, você é tão exagerado...

- Você tem idéia da reação da minha mãe quando ela cismar de te conhecer e descobrir que você não come cordeiro, porco, galinha nem nada que já se moveu um dia? Ela não vai entender, pode acreditar.

Débora parou o garfo no meio do caminho com uma cara engraçada.

- Só pra constar, desde quando a sua mãe sabe que eu existo, Chrys?

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara. Ela sabe, só isso.

A garota deixa sua comida de lado e senta-se sobre a perna dele, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

- Ela sabe o quê, exatamente?

- Debie, não seja chata.

Miro dera com a língua nos dentes e agora teria que agüentar Débora achando graça da irritação dele. Revirou os olhos, exagerando na demonstração de irritação porque estava gostando da aproximação que conseguira.

- Você me deixa tão excitada quando fica irritado e me olha desse jeito...

Sentindo-se vitorioso, Miro a puxa pela cintura, com um sorriso de malícia.

- Então vem aqui, melhorar o meu dia...

Estava morta de saudade daquela boca e finalmente tinha uma chance de se reaproximar. Permitiu-se provar um beijo de língua longo e provocante, enquanto Miro a puxava para si com desejo. Mas sabia no que aquilo iria chegar e ele acabaria indo trabalhar sem almoço, como das outras vezes. Conteve-se, desvencilhando-se ainda sem fôlego e afastou-se, mordiscando próprio lábio inferior.

- Se tem tempo pra isso, então dá tempo de almoçar.

Miro leva alguns segundos para se recompor e acreditar que ela realmente falava sério e o torturaria por mais um dia. Respirou fundo, frustrado e tentando tomar fôlego para falar.

- Isso foi golpe baixo...

Tentou voltar a se concentrar na comida. Não se lembrava de ter passado tanto tempo sem ter a namorada em seus braços e aquilo estava começando a tirar o seu raciocínio.

- Chris, o que você tava tocando agora pouco? Eu não consegui reconhecer.

Débora tentava mudar de assunto, pois sabia que o provocara demais.

- Tava tentando compor uma coisa, mas ainda não deu certo.

- Nunca te vi compondo.

- É porque nunca faço isso mesmo, sempre fui péssimo.

- Aposto que vai ficar bonita. Ah, eu achei umas fotos suas atrás da estante da sala... Tem você dentro de um carro meio antigo. Era seu?

Miro pensou por um momento.

- Deve ser o Maldito.

- Quem?

Provou finalmente os vegetais do próprio prato. O sabor do gengibre e da mostarda os deixavam bem suportáveis, não podia negar. Levou um certo tempo até responder a pergunta de Débora que percebeu o que ele estava gostado da comida e sorriu satisfeita.

- Hm. Era um Opala velho que eu tinha.

- Então "Maldito" era o nome do carro... Ok.

- Vivia me deixando na mão, aquela sucata velha. Eu nunca conseguia arrumar e no fim, acabei vendendo.

- Por que?

- Ah, Débora. Deixa esse assunto pra lá.

O grego pareceu irritar-se com o assunto.

- Já sei, deve ter sido mulher. – Débora tentou brincar.

- Débora, esquece. Me deixa almoçar, já que inventou isso.

- Obrigada por chamar minha comida de "isso".

Miro se perguntou se era assim que ela se sentia quando ele a provocava da mesma maneira.

- Debie, hoje tá difícil falar com você, sabia?

- Me conta a história do Opala, vai.

Ele não gostava daquela história, definitivamente. Não falava sobre o assunto com ninguém, porque o fazia sentir-se idiota demais. Olhou para a namorada, que lhe encarava agora com aquele olhar de menina que o derretia. Concluiu, afinal, que não tinha porque se importar que ela soubesse, pois seria a última pessoa do mundo a julgá-lo.

- Eu era um moleque trouxa, acreditava em todo mundo. Uma namorada tava de olho na grana dos meus pais e nem me toquei. Quando eles decidiram voltar pra Grécia ela fingiu que tava grávida, achando que eu ia contar pra eles e fazê-los ficar. Quando viu que não deu em nada e perdeu a chance com os velhos, me fez vender várias coisas que eu tinha com desculpa de melhorar nossa situação pra chegada do bebê e quando não tinha mais o que vender, sobrou pro Maldito e ela se mandou com o pouco que conseguiu com o carro. Agora posso comer?

_When I get near you,_

_Things begin to drag me down,_

_It's alright,_

_I'll make you maybe next time around._

Débora ficou pálida com a resposta e engoliu em seco. Voltou a pensar nos seus medos. E se estivesse mesmo grávida? O que Miro iria pensar, tendo passado pelo que passou? Iria culpá-la? E se acreditasse nela, que tipo de loucuras faria para tentar reverter a situação, desprendido como era?

Pensou no carro que Aldebaran estava concertando há tantos anos para que ela pudesse dar de presente para Miro. Agora que estava finalmente ficando pronto, não queria que ele pensasse em livrar-se dele quando finalmente lhe entregasse.

Piscou algumas vezes, tentando recuperar-se da história e de seus pensamentos. Ficava indignada de que existissem pessoas assim no mundo.

- Nossa, Chris. Que péssimo...

- Péssimo nada. Me livrei de uma cascateira, vagab... Hum. Eu fui idiota, nem percebi nada, até ela sumir de repente com o dinheiro. Mas podia ter sido bem pior, apesar das multas.

- Como assim, multas?

- O mané que comprou o carro com ela, não fez a transferência do documento e me encheu de multas, até o dia que eu bati na porta dele com o Aldebaran do meu lado. Devia ter visto a cara dele.

Ambos riem, Débora tentando imaginar a cena e Miro se recordando da única parte engraçada daquela época.

- E você nunca mais quis comprar outro?

- Querer não é bem a palavra, gata. Nunca mais sobrou grana. Era prático, quando a porcaria não engasgava no meio de uma avenida. A bem da verdade eu era louco pra ter um Maverick, mas quem tem uma carcaça velha sem motor joga o preço lá em cima e ia demorar demais pra arrumar. Fora que vai um combustível do caramba, não dá pra andar todo dia. O metrô nem me parece tão ruim quando lembro de todos esses detalhes.

Ficaram em silêncio mais algum tempo, concentrados na refeição e perdidos em seus pensamentos pessoais.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que conhecemos o Deba há tanto tempo e nunca nos encontramos antes.

- Ele sempre me falou de suas maluquices e do seu cabelo enorme até a cintura. Eu vivia pedindo pra ele me apresentar, mas o Barão dizia que eu ia acabar fazendo besteira. Depois daquela namorada maluca eu nunca mais quis nada sério e o Barão defendia que você era uma pessoa bacana demais pra eu magoar.

- Posso imaginar como a sua vida de solteiro era agitada.

Ambos sorriem um para o outro.

- Namorar com você é bem mais agitado, acredite.

Miro beijou-a, antes que ela pudesse responder. Levantou-se e deixou o próprio prato na pia, olhando para o relógio.

- Tenho que sair correndo, ou não consigo chegar no horário.

Débora também se levantou para recolher o próprio prato e começou a lavar a louça.

- Então vai com cuidado, gato. Não esquece que eu vou sair cedo amanhã e a gente só se vê a noite.

- Tá.

Miro pegou as chaves e destrancou a porta, mas voltou-se para trás por um instante antes de sair.

- Se piorar do estômago, vê se passa no médico e me liga.

- Sim, senhor. - ela o satiriza, arrancando-lhe uma careta.

O grego sai, fechando a porta. A garota ainda consegue ouvir alguns passos dele, se afastando até o antigo elevador. Se entreteu por algum tempo arrumando a cozinha e pensando o quanto aquela situação com a ex-namorada de Miro explicava muitos dos medos e bloqueios que ele tinha.

Assim que acabou o que fazia, sentindo-se um pouco melhor fisicamente, lembrou-se dos testes que comprara. Ainda tinha alguns dias até que sua menstruação estivesse oficialmente atrasada e talvez fosse precipitação de sua parte. Mas preferia descobrir de uma vez, a ficar naquela dúvida terrível por mais um minuto se quer.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro carregando a bolsa e trancou a porta. Abriu todas as caixas com as mãos trêmulas, lendo todas as instruções. Assim que os três testes estavam feitos, tampou os olhos com as mãos andando de um lado para o outro, esperando os tais minutos necessários. Fora a pior e mais longa espera de toda a sua vida.

Olhou finalmente para os pequenos objetos dentro da pia e perdeu a força nos joelhos, apoiando-se com uma das mãos. Leu as instruções mais uma centena de vezes, pálida e gelada como defunto, não fosse pela tremedeira das mãos que cobriram a boca e os olhos que verteram lágrimas involuntárias. Todos diziam a mesma coisa, sem a menor margem de dúvida naqueles malditos risquinhos coloridos.

Juntou todos os vestígios do que fizera apressada e desajeitadamente, enrolando tudo em um papel e deu um nó no saco de lixo, dirigindo-se até a cozinha para pegar outro e trocá-lo. Mas nao conseguiu completar a ação e parou no caminho da volta sentando-se na cama, deixando o que o desepero e as lágrimas tomassem conta dela.

Não havia um momento pior para que um acidente com uma chance em um milhão viesse bater justamente em sua porta. Como é que tomaria coragem para contar a Miro que teriam um filho, na situação que se encontravam, apesar do cuidado que tomaram para evitá-lo?

Conseguia ver o desespero, a irritação, a pergunta insistente sobre o fato de ela ter realmente tomado os anticoncepcionais nos dias certos e de como isso podia ter acontecido. Mas por menores que fossem as chances, podia acontecer sim... E aconteceu.

Enxugou o rosto, retomando fôlego. De qualquer maneira só o veria na noite do dia seguinte e aquele tipo de notícia não se dava por telefone. Não ao pai da criança. Pensou na faculdade e no que faria. Não sabia. Levantou-se ajeitando os cabelos, decidida a esquecer aquilo por enquanto. Precisava arrumar suas coisas para aula da noite.

_But if I seem to act unkind,_

_It's only me, it's not my mind,_

_That is confusing things._

Aquele havia sido um dia demasiado longo, como se quarenta e oito horas tivessem se passado em apenas doze do relógio. A cabeça estava a mil, problemas e contas rondando-lhe a cabeça como sempre, a falta de uma boa noite de sono lhe confundindo os pensamentos. Entrou em casa implorando mentalmente por um banho quente. Finalmente uma folga. Débora também chegaria do serviço em seguida e poderiam ficar algum tempo juntos, enfim.

Já havia se trocado e comido o lanche deixado pela namorada, quando ela também chegou, tão abatida quanto ele. Nem o notou na cozinha, passando direto na direção do sofá, onde se jogou e largou os pertences, em um suspiro pesado.

- Cansada?

A garota deu um pulo e olhou-ou um pouco assustada.

- Oi, Chris... Eu não te vi, desculpa.

Miro sorriu encarando-a de onde estava.

- Ontem no almoço eu esqueci de perguntar se a gente já tá de boa...

- Você não fez nada, gato.

Ainda assim ela parecia meio chateada ao falar.

- Provavelmente por isso você surtou... Deve estar faltando algo que ainda não fiz.

- Olha, Miro...

- Calma. Não precisa me chamar de Miro. Eu não estava sendo cínico, só sincero.

- E eu devo ter exagerado um pouco, pra variar. Então me desculpe se te ofendi.

Aproximou-se dela e agaixando-se para acariciar-lhe o rosto com as mãos.

- Você pega meio pesado, mas eu também não sou totalmente inocente.

Débora sorri e se deixam levar por um beijo morno e suave. Estavam em casa finalmente e nada mais importava. O grego se levanta e estende a mão para que ela o seguisse, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Ainda tem umas frutas e aquele seu suco esquisito.

- Eu comi um lanche no caminho, só preciso de um banho urgentemente.

- Então somos dois.

Ela solta uma risada divertida, pois Miro tinha os cabelos úmidos e cheirava a sabonete.

- Imagino, você está todo suado...

Miro lhe oferece um sorriso malicioso. Débora acariciava-lhe os ombros com aquele olhar felino e ele a toma em um beijo longo e exigente, enquanto a conduzia em seus braços para o banheiro.

As roupas foram sendo jogadas e as preocupações esquecidas. Conforme os beijos se intensificavam, percebiam o quanto ainda pertenciam um ao outro e ansiavam por mais. Havia urgência, mas não pressa. Quando a água quente caiu sobre seus corpos, eram praticamente um só no ritmo de seus próprios desejos e o silêncio de suas respirações descompassadas era entrecortado por sussurros e gemidos de prazer.

Depois de finalmente saciado e ofegante, o grego roubou-lhe um último beijo de língua segurando-a pela nunca. Débora fechou os olhos por um momento e uma lágrima escorreu despercebida. Amava-o como jamais amaria ninguém e naqueles momentos era como se todo o sentimento lhe viesse a tona de uma vez, bem como um medo estranho e desesperado de perdê-lo. Aninhou-se em seu ombro, deixando-se abraçar.

- Ainda vai lavar o cabelo, gata? – ele lhe sussurra, após um breve silêncio.

Débora faz que sim, afastando-se um pouco e deixando-se beijar suavemente. Era o jeito dele de avisar que sairia, para deixá-la a vontade para terminar o banho.

- Não me deu chance aquele dia, mas parabéns. Estou feliz que vai finalmente poder estudar o que gosta.

- Obrigada.

- Com medo, pra variar?

- Ah, sei lá. Estudei tanto e há tanto tempo... Fico pensando se vai ser o eu esperava.

- Vai ser melhor.

Beijou-a no pescoço e saiu do box alcançando a própria toalha.

_I want to tell you,_

_I feel hung up and I don't know why,_

_I don't mind, I could wait forever,_

_I've got time._

Quando saiu do banho, encontrou-o vestindo apenas com uma calça de moletom, alterando algumas anotações e dedilhando algo no piano. Envolveu-o com os braços, beijando-lhe no pescoço.

- Diz que essa musica é pra mim. – sussurrou dengosa.

Miro acha graça no comentário.

- Ela é.

Ele sente as mãos de Débora massageando-lhe os ombros que estavam um pouco doloridos e corrige a postura, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a carícia.

- Você tá sempre tão tenso.

- É pra ter desculpa pra ganhar massagem.

Débora riu e continuou a percorrer os dedos sobre os músculos tensos do namorado, como adorava fazer sempre que tinha chance. Sabia que era algo que o fazia baixar a guarda completamente e era uma sensação agradável, tê-lo tão seu naqueles breves instantes. De vez em quando usava como tática para contar-lhe uma notícia desagradável, para que ele não tivesse uma reação muito explosiva. E agora tinha mais uma, talvez a pior de todas. Não sabia como ele receberia a bomba que tinha estourado sobre suas cabeças. Buscava em si uma maneira menos brusca de contar e concluiu que teria de ser aos poucos, como aquela história do gato que subiu no telhado.

- Chris... Se importa se eu te fizer uma pergunta bizarra?

- Tô mais do que acostumado, manda ver.

- Acha que já aproveitou tudo na vida?

- Peraí, que o papo é esquisito mesmo. O que exatamente você está me perguntando?

- Ah, sei lá. Se você já fez o que tinha vontade de fazer... Se aproveitou sua vida de solteiro... Coisas assim.

Ele ri de si mesmo.

- Gata... Acho que eu estou com medo de responder.

- Não precisa.

- Nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

- Chris! Então pensa!

- Agora?

- Lógico que é agora.

Miro ficou em silêncio por um instante. Se perguntava se Débora tinha noção que qualquer coisa que respondesse naquele momento não faria muito sentido. Afinal, como podia achar que ele conseguia pensar, enquanto ela o tocava daquele jeito? Como podia responder alguma coisa tão profunda com aquelas mãos delicadas percorrendo preguiçosamente suas costas? Talvez não importasse muito o assunto em si, afinal. A namorada queria apenas conversar, coisa que sabia que estava difícil conseguir. Ela só precisava de um pouco de atenção e ele jamais lhe negaria algo tão simples e importante.

- Não sei, gata, acho que sim. Não tem nada que eu sinta falta de fazer.

- Mesmo?

- Ei, calma, não tem mais nenhuma gata na minha lista. – brincou.

- Não é isso não. É que a gente quase não fala sobre essas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Sonhos, expectativas, essas coisas. Possibilidades de um futuro meio distante. Se tem vontade de morar na praia, ter uma casa no campo ou se gosta mesmo de apartamento e da cidade... O que seria o seu emprego ideal... Se consegue se imaginar tendo um filho ou filhos... Essas coisas que talvez alguma dia façam diferença nas nossas vidas.

Miro riu, desta feita meio tenso.

- Caramba, esse papo tá barra pesada mesmo.

- Desculpa... Se quiser deixar pra lá, tudo bem.

A voz de Débora saiu doce e sincera. Embora estivesse procurando uma brecha para contar a verdade, não queria forçar nada que o incomodasse.

O grego fez uma careta quando a mão dela passou por um músculo mais dolorido que os outros e aguardou até que ela o distensionasse com cuidado. No fundo ele sabia que não precisava desviar tanto assim das perguntas de Débora.

- Pra falar a verdade, Débie... Eu queria mesmo era um pouco de sossego, aqui mesmo na cidade. Poder não fazer nada ou o que eu quisesse por dois dias inteiros, como a maioria das pessoas. Ter um salário descente, poder morar num apê maior e sem tantas coisas pra concertar ou pagar o tempo todo me tirando o sono. E talvez um carro velho. O básico pra não viver tão enrolado e parar de me estressar o tempo todo.

- Eu entendo.

- Seria bom poder te dar uma força como faz comigo, melhorar a nossa situação. Poder te levar pra viajar, coisas de gente normal, sabe? Você ficaria boba na cidade dos meus pais, em Athenas. E eles também iam te adorar.

- Quem sabe um dia desses, seja possível tudo isso.

- Agora sua vez.

- Quando era criança, sonhava com uma casa no campo, com jardim e varanda bem grandes, um emprego em um museu de arqueologia, casada com um príncipe encantado e uma família grande. Mas me sinto mais segura em apartamento e gosto da agitação da cidade. Sem contar que não consigo me ver casada de jeito nenhum. Sei lá, parece bobeira da sociedade, como se eu precisasse provar alguma coisa pra todo mundo. Sei que o importante é estar perto de quem a gente gosta.

- Você veio mesmo desse planeta?

Débora ri da careta que sabia que ele estava fazendo pelo tom de sua voz.

- Ficou aliviado de repente?

- Um pouco. Casamento não é a minha praia também.

- Consegue se ver com filhos, Chris?

- Nossa. E eu que pensei que a mais difícil, já tinha respondido.

- Seja sincero, só isso.

- Meus pais sonham com isso há séculos. Mas é tanto trabalho, maior corta clima... Não dá pra sair pra onde der na telha há qualquer hora, tem sempre uma preocupação extra. Escola, comida, brinquedo, hospital, aquele serzinho na sua cola querendo atenção... Crianças são divertidas na idade que ficam tagarelas e falam o que os adultos escondem, mas o antes e o depois é um saco. Chora, caga, fica doente, não sabe o que quer ou o que tem. Quer namorar, quer sair até tarde, quer ser independente, quer aquela roupa, aquele computador.

A garota tenta esconder a própria tensão pelo que ouvia. Ainda nao sabia ao certo o que aquilo queria dizer exatamente.

- Acho que isso ainda não foi bem uma resposta.

Miro solta uma risada nervosa. Estava começando a se assustar com o que ela queria com aquela conversa.

- Teria que ser naquele universo alternativo em que eu moro num lugar maior, tenho um horário de gente, minhas contas estão pagas e ainda me sobra algum pra não deixar faltar as coisas.

- Mas isso significa um "nem pensar", um "talvez", "uma chance em um milhão" ou o quê?

- Um "prefiro evitar" até que exista alguma estabilidade na minha vida. Mas teria mesmo coragem? Tipo... Um filho comigo? Sério que já pensou nessa loucura?

- Não sei. A gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Eu só espero estar livre dessa por enquanto. Não teria nada pior pra acontecer, na situação que a gente tá.

Débora engole seco e fica em silêncio, arrependida por não ter dito o que queria dizer de uma vez, pois acabara de perder toda a coragem. Enxugou uma lágrima às pressas, antes que ele pudesse notar.

_Sometimes I wish I knew you well,_

_Then I could speak my mind and tell you_

_Maybe you'd understand._

- Acho que não foi bem foi a resposta que queria ouvir.

- Não é isso. É que lembrei de umas coisas... Estou preocupada com dinheiro e mudanças de rotina.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, gata?

- Sim. Quer dizer... Não. – pigarreou atrapalhada. - Talvez.

- É com o trampo? Se for algo grave vendemos o piano, ou qualquer coisa assim... A gente dá um jeito.

- Eu nunca vou deixar você vender o piano.

Miro virou-se, interrompendo o que ela fazia e puxou-a pela cintura, sentando-a de lado em seu colo.

- Sabia que antes de você eu nem tinha um? Eu tocava na escola do Mu e ele nunca reclamou, nem eu.

- Se vender o piano, largo de você. – ela sorri sarcástica.

- Você namora comigo ou com ele?

- Com a dupla.

- Isso não tava no contrato, não. – fingiu-se sério.

- Acho que não viu que ele tinha verso.

- Sei. Então esqueceu da cláusula de quem dorme no sofá numa discussão.

- Ah, foi você que saiu de casa bufando.

- Não. Você que me enrolou com esse charme de gata manhosa.

Beijou-a, tentando acalmá-la. Esperava que não estivesse para perder o emprego, logo agora que ia começar a faculdade e parecia feliz com alguma coisa nova para encarar. Mas quando Débora desconversava daquele jeito, sabia que não ia conseguir arrancar mais nenhuma palavra sobre o que a preocupava tão cedo e teria que esperar alguns dias.

- Já eu sou um homem de palavra. Estou só esperando uma brecha pra cumprir minha parte no tapete.

A namorada envolveu-o pelo pescoço tentando sorrir, num misto de tristeza e desejo. A oportunidade de contar a ele passara.

- Pela suas contas, hoje é a última chance nos próximos dias.

- Exato. Chega desse papo de doido e vamo logo lá pra sala.

Levantou-se carregando-a no colo na direção do outro cômodo enquanto a beijava. Chegando na sala, deitou-a sobre o tapete, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço sensualmente. As mãos dele correm por baixo da blusa dela, acariciando sua cintura fina. De repente ele desce os beijos e a provocação, alcançando-lhe o ventre com os lábios. Débora não consegue evitar de pensar no filho que era praticamente certo que carregava e sentiu os olhos marejarem. Suspirou, tentando pensar em outra coisa depressa, antes que ele notasse seu estado.

- Chris, esqueci de te falar.

Miro reaproximou-se de seu rosto com um sorriso malicioso, entregando que não estava muito afim de conversar. Beijou-a no queixo, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Quando fui limpar a estante ontem, vi que aquelas duas portas ali não abrem mais. – apontou para o canto inferior direito da estante, rindo da expressão que ele fazia. - Depois você dá uma olhada?

Miro apenas faz que sim com um aceno de cabeça, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e alargando o sorriso sedutor. Ele sabia ser muito sacana quando queria e Débora entendia perfeitamente que aquela expressão era praticamente uma ordem para que ela parasse de falar, porque ele já não estava mais interessado em outra coisa. E dali em diante, nem ela.

_I want to tell you,_

_I feel hung up and I don't know why,_

_I don't mind, I could wait forever,_

_I've got time. I've got time._


	14. When it's Over

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a Débora é de minha autoria, por favor respeitem. A Música incidental é "You Ever Seen The Rain?" dos Ramones.

**Capítulo XIV – When it's Over**

_Someone told me long ago_

_There's a calm before the storm, i know_

_It's been comin' for some time._

_When it's over, so they say_

_It'll rain a sunny day, i know_

_Shinin' down like water._

Chegou da rua olhando para o relógio. Ainda era cedo, o tempo estava se arrastando e não estava com a menor vontade de dormir. Deixou as chaves no balcão da cozinha e entrou na sala, largando o corpo sobre o sofá.

Era outra daquelas folgas que não batiam com as da namorada. Não tinha nada que o irritasse mais que estar em casa, sem que ela estivesse por perto. Por mais que gostasse de ficar sozinho de vez em quando, ouvir música, tocar alguma coisa, ver TV tomando uma cerveja ou sair para caminhar sem ter um destino certo e falar com alguns amigos... Quando chegava na metade do dia, já havia feito todas aquelas coisas e a casa começava a ficar vazia demais. Olhava pras plantas, pras almofadas... Abria a geladeira cheia dos sucos de soja que ela tomava de manhã e da comida que às vezes deixava preparada para ele. Aquelas pequenas coisas que o faziam lembrar quem realmente queria que estivesse ali. Era o que bastava para, além de entediado, ficar com um mau humor dos infernos.

Largou o resto da comida sobre a bancada, sem apetite. Estava agora justamente olhando para aquela estátua esquisita de um deus com vários braços dançando em um círculo de fogo, o tal do criador da Yôga que sempre o fazia rir, porque lhe parecia estar pulando, fugindo de alguma coisa que estava no chão exatamente como uma mulher faria diante de uma barata. Foi quando lembrou que Débora falara qualquer coisa sobre umas portas da estante com defeito e decidiu verificar. Realmente haviam duas delas bloqueadas e foi atrás da caixa de ferramentas.

Precisou usar uma chave de fenda para que elas cedessem, e quando as abriu os palavrões foram inevitáveis. As capas dos seus preciosos vinis antigos estavam desfeitas, algumas coladas sobre a porta ou alguma face da estante, dentre algumas partituras, também inutilizadas. Se fosse apenas umidade, o desespero não tomaria conta dele como tomou naquele instante. O móvel estava bastante danificado também. Era como se sua própria alma tivesse sido roída enquanto dormia. Tentou fechar as portas novamente, pois o que tinha ali dentro não podia sair até que comprasse o necessário. Mas as portas não travavam mais. Num acesso de raiva, chutou-as, fazendo com que terminassem de cair.

- Filhos da puta desgraçados!

Cupins. Uma tonelada deles estava destruindo tudo por ali.

Miro perambulava de um lado para o outro com uma das mãos na cabeça tentando raciocinar em meio a milhões de xingamentos em dois idiomas misturados. Lembrou-se que devia ter um pouco de querosene, que podia ajudar até que fosse na venda atrás do veneno. Olhou para o quarto e fechou a porta desesperadamente, pensando no precioso piano. Estava consciente que não fazia a menor diferença caso os insetos resolvessem se infestar por toda a casa, mas seu pisicológico se sentia menos pior com aquela porta fechada.

Afastou os objetos que ainda podiam ser salvos, vindos das outras portas, jogando-os sobre o sofá. O restante, nem se atreveu a tirar do lugar antes de sair. Jogou o querosene de qualquer jeito sobre seus vinis e a madeira, xingando mais uma dezena de vezes por perdê-los e com vontade de tacar fogo em tudo. Os bichos começaram a se movimentar e ele correu atrás das chaves. Se Débora visse aquilo, estaria em cima da cama do quarto, deseperada. Riu por um segundo, da cena que imaginou. Precisava resolver aquela confusão antes que ela chegasse do trabalho.

O veneno para cupins tinha um cheiro terrivelmente forte. Arrastou estante, sofá, tirou coisas do lugar, descobriu outras coisas sendo estragadas que o deixaram ainda mais indignado. A sala já parecia uma trincheira da terceira guerra mundial. Calculou aproximadamente o tamanho do prejuízo. Ia ter mais algumas dívidas pra sua coleção.

- Que inferno. Cupim filho da puta!

Encheu e desceu uns três sacos de dez litros cada, desmontou o que sobrou da estante e encaixotava de qualquer jeito o que não tinha mais lugar pra ficar. A TV e o rádio ficaram largados em um canto e a estátua do Shiva Nataraja agora parecia evitar pisar no chão por causa dos cupins. Riu do rumo imbecil que seus pensamentos tomavam em meio ao desespero.

Pior, tinha esquecido de tirar o tapete antes de começar a bagunça e agora teria muito mais trabalho pra limpar tudo. Enrolou-o e colocou-o em um saco também. Provavelmente só uma lavanderia daria jeito naquela sujeira.

Ainda parecia que uma bomba tinha explodido no apartamento, mas perto do inicio da batalha que travara com os cupins, parecia até agradável. Abriu todas as janelas da casa, tirando a bandana que cobrira metade do rosto e tentando respirar ar fresco. Só agora percebera que estava com uma dor de cabeça gigantesca. Antes de terminar de resolver aquela bagunça, resolveu entrar no chuveiro.

Débora estava de certa forma feliz por seus dois alunos do final da tarde terem cancelado a aula. Já eram cinco da tarde, mas ainda assim era bom chegar em casa um pouco antes, sabendo que era a folga de Miro. Entrou cantarolando o mantra _Om_ _Namah Shivaya_ distraidamente, ainda vestida com a regata e a calça que usara na aula. Foram poucos passos que deu dentro do apartamento antes de se engasgar com um cheiro forte e desagradável e olhou em volta, cobrindo o rosto com a mão e já sentindo náuseas. Aparentemente Miro tivera uma batalha com algum inseto e quase perdera.

- Mas o quê... Ah, não!

Todas as suas plantas estavam murchando.

- Não, não... Minha orquídea com cheiro de chocolate, não!

A garota correu na direção da flor já com lágrimas nos olhos, sem saber se era pela planta que provavelmente perdera ou se pelo cheiro de veneno que estava começando a lhe dar ânsia.

Miro saía do banho sentindo que a dor de cabeça havia piorado, pois o nariz e a área abaixo dos olhos estavam latejando. Foi quando ouviu uma voz e saiu do quarto vestido somente com a calça jeans, fazendo uma careta. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, se preparou para a próxima explosão nuclear. Ele podia esquecer a toalha molhada em cima da cama que Débora só apontava na direção dela para que Miro a tirasse dali, sem nenhum piti. Mas quando o assunto eram as plantas dela, se esquecesse da água quando Débora não estava em casa já era motivo para morte. Resumindo, podia esperar pelos gritos e pela discussão, que seria longa. Suspirou desanimado. O seu dia estava ficando cada vez pior.

- Miro, o que diabos aconteceu aqui pra você conseguir matar todas as minhas plantas?

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_Comin' down on a sunny day?_

"Miro". Começava pelo tratamento. Chamá-lo de Miro era só quando a raiva dela estava ligada no máximo. E quando se tratavam daqueles malditos vasos, significava o máximo ao quadrado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, já irritado com o tom nervoso da voz dela.

- Você não ia querer estar aqui pra descobrir.

Respondeu com descaso, sabendo que nada que dissesse a acalmaria tão cedo e desejando mentalmente que ela falasse mais baixo.

- Meu Deus do Céu, Miro! Você perdeu a noção? Tem comida aberta aqui na cozinha que vai direto pro lixo, essa fumaça venenosa sufocou todas as minhas plantas... E o que foi isso no tapete?

- Cupins, que entre outras coisas, comeram metade da estante. Eu esqueci das plantas, foi mal.

- Foi mal? Miro aquela orquídea tinha mais de cinco anos! Eu ganhei da Iara porque tinha bombado em história de novo e ela tinha cheiro de chocolate! Ela ia florescer agora, sabia? Aquela dali tinha uns sete, também ganhei d...

- Débora, já entendi. São "inestimáveis", que merda. O que eu posso fazer? – enfatizou com sarcasmo a palavra que sabia que ela usaria. - Se tivesse chegado aqui quando eu abri aquela porcaria de porta, você teria corrido sem nem lembrar que elas existiam. Eu passei a tarde inteira pra tentar dar fim naqueles bichos e perdi centenas de partituras antigas e os meus melhores vinis, a maioria ganhados do meu pai. Então não me culpe se esqueci da porcaria das suas plantas.

Débora ficou embasbacada com a última frase.

- Porcaria das minhas plantas...

O grego encostou no batente da porta e abaixou a cabeça, passando nervosamente a mão sobre a testa, já arrependido do que acabara de dizer. A palavra "porcaria" não estava exatamente em seus planos.

- A gente podia pular a parte que você grita e fica tão alterada.

- Você acabou de dizer que as minhas coisas são porcarias, como espera que eu me sinta?

Miro suspira.

- Eu não disse que suas coisas são porcarias. Eu tava falando das plantas.

A sensação era igual a de ter jogado merda no ventilador. Mesmo sem olhar diretamente para ela, percebeu que as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto pálido da namorada. Quanto mais ele tentava concertar, mais besteira ele dizia.

- Débora, por favor, dá uma folga... Eu tive uma tarde dos infernos.

- Ah, você quer uma folga. – disse cínica, enxugando as lágrimas desajeitadamente e jogando a comida com potes e tudo no lixo abrindo a torneira, jogando a louça de qualquer jeito na pia.

- Débora, deixa isso aí. Eu já ia dar um jeito.

- Claro que ia. Pelo que me consta você podia ter se intoxicado, Miro!

- Débora, larga isso, antes que quebre a cozinha inteira.

Nem bem ele terminou de dizer, a namorada jogou uma garrafa de cerveja vazia no lixo com força exagerada.

- Me diz então que lembrou de abrir as janelas e não está com dor de cabeça.

- Você tá vendo alguma janela fechada?

- Se não abriu as janelas só depois do estrago, essa sua cara é de quê? Ressaca?

- Débora, pára de drama. Sei que tinha suas lembranças e tal, mas são só plantas. Não morreu ninguém.

A garota respira fundo irritada, tentando abaixar o tom de voz.

- Miro se a gente tivesse um bicho de estimação, um peixe que fosse... Ele tava morto, sabia?

- A gente não tem peixe, nem bicho de estimação.

_Mas a gente tem um filho_. - pensou consigo mesma, sentindo o enjôo voltar.

Débora saiu da cozinha, tentando alcançar tal orquídea com intenção de lavar as folhas e trocar a terra. Mas enroscou o pé em alguma coisa do chão. Não caiu de verdade por uma fração de segundo em que alcançou o braço do sofá, pois Miro não conseguiu chegar a tempo de segurá-la. Foi quando sentiu outro cheiro forte. O frasco de querosene, que estava aberto no chão, tombara sobre o outro de seus vasos, com uma folhagem colorida que adorava. Sentiu uma tontura que não sabia se era de desespero ou mal-estar. Estava tremendo e o coração acelerado. Estivera prestes a cair de um modo que poderia prejudicar seriamente o bebê. Não podia ficar ali nem mais um minuto.

- Pra mim, chega.

Ela afastou Miro com raiva, ainda com a flor na mão e pegou as próprias chaves.

– Tá aí a sua folga.

Débora saiu batendo a porta. Miro sentou no sofá atônito, ainda tentando entender aquela cena surreal. Olhou para maldita estátua dourada com um dos pés acima do chão, próxima a poça de querosene que se espalhava por toda a sala. Apoiou a cabeça com as mãos, nervoso e com ainda mais dor de cabeça.

_Yesterday, and days before_

_Sun is cold and rain is hard, i know_

_Been that way for all my time._

_'Til forever, on it goes_

_Through the circle, fast and slow, i know_

_It can't stop, I wonder._

Sentiu-se nauseada mais uma vez. Estava gelada, sentindo o suor frio lhe escorrer pela testa, mas o ar fresco parecia lhe acalmar um pouco. Como assim, suas plantas eram porcarias? Jamais tinha dito ou pensado nada sequer parecido sobre os pertences de Miro e agora aquela simples frase tinha um poder estranho de magoá-la. Porque as plantas eram seres vivos. Porque o namorado quase se intoxicara sozinho... Porque ela podia ter comido daquela comida em cima da bancada e pior... Podia ter perdido o bebê, que ele nem sabia que ela esperava. Quem era o mais irresponsável? Miro pela distração, ou ela mesma, por deixá-lo na ignorância dos fatos? Sentia-se o pior e o mais melindroso dos seres. Odiava estar tão sensível, tão magoada, tão apavorada...

Saiu pela rua a esmo, com o vaso da orquídea na mão, tentando controlar algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em escorrer de seu rosto. Precisava se acalmar. O sol se punha alaranjado e bonito em meio aos prédios velhos da região. Nem percebeu quando um carro se aproximou da calçada, parou e um jovem saiu do banco do passageiro em sua direção.

- Débora!

Enxugou as lágrimas e conteve seus passos, olhando para trás com uma careta. Suspirou aliviada por ver um rosto amigo e tentou sorrir. Abraçou-o.

- Quanto tempo não te vejo, Isaac. Tudo bem?

- Tudo certo. Quer uma carona? Eu e o Pato, estamos voltando do trampo. Pra onde está indo, com sua amiga planta?

- Sei lá. – riu sem jeito, enxugando o rosto ainda.

- Tava chorando?

- Não. Foi uma pedra do asfalto, ou algo assim.

- Nos dois olhos, que interessante. O prédio que você tá morando é pro outro lado, você ainda lembra né?

- Sim.

- Então vamos lá pra casa, a gente conversa sobre essa pedra.

E foi conduzindo a amiga na direção do veículo e abrindo a porta.

- Isaac, espera...

- Eu conheço bem essa expressão. Entra, a gente conversa um pouco.

Débora sentou-se no banco de trás, dando-se por vencida.

- Oi, Hiyoga. Tudo bem?

- E aí? Quanto tempo!

Débora cumprimentou o loiro com um beijo no rosto.

- Quer que a gente te deixe onde, Débie?

- Ela vai com a gente até em casa.

Hiyoga olhou para Isaac com cara de interrogação, enquanto ele também entrava de volta no carro. Estava mesmo entendendo aquela cena? Os dois já não tinham parado com aquela história maluca de amizade colorida já há alguns anos?

Olhou para trás novamente, encarando Débora. Ela parecia um pouco abatida, então devia ser outra coisa.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Vai ficar.

O russo não quis interferir, a garota nunca fora de se abrir muito com ele. Sabia que Isaac acabaria lhe dizendo a coisa certa, afinal. Acenou em afirmativo com um sorriso e ligou o rádio, dando partida no carro.

- Ainda curte Whitesnake?

- Tá de brincadeira, né, Pato? Bom gosto se perde?

- Tô com um cd aqui, que você vai adorar.

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_Comin' down on a sunny day?_

Levantou-se, contrariado, decidido a fazer alguma coisa para distrair-se. Havia alguns dias que Débora parecia mais sensível e instável que o normal e disconfiava que a data "daqueles dias" já havia passado. Era como se estivesse acontecendo algo que ele não soubesse.

Voltou a lembrar dos cupins. Entrou no quarto, verificando todos os cantos e móveis, com uma preocupação quase desesperada pelo piano. Mas por ali tudo parecia a salvo. A madeira do instrumento estava totalmente intacta e ainda cheirava ao produto que a namorada costumava passar quase todos os dias.

Limpou mais ou menos a sujeira do chão da sala enquanto praguejava um pouco mais pelos estragos financeiros e emocionais. Jogou os panos que usou e mais algumas coisas no lixo. Colocou a tv sobre o rádio, tentando deixá-la um pouco mais alta e os ligou na tomada novamente. Arrumou o restante da bagunça causada pela caça aos cupins da melhor maneira possível.

Quando terminou, fora o cansaço e o mau-humor, sua cabeça ainda parecia uma bomba relógio. Sentou-se no chão da sala, ligando a tv em um canal qualquer. Precisava esperar a poeira abaixar com Débora. Se ela demorasse muito, ligaria atrás dela. Mas por hora não adiantava insistir, sabia que estava magoada com o que ele dissera.

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_Comin' down on a sunny day?_

Hiyoga despediu-se da dupla quando o elevador chegou ao seu andar, pois tinha um encontro com a namorada mais tarde. Os dois chegaram ao décimo em silêncio. Isaac sabia, pela cara da amiga, que Débora estava sentindo uma pequena nostalgia por estar de volta ao prédio onde morou por boa parte de sua vida e respeitou aqueles instantes. Passaram pelo corredor estreito e Débora desviou os olhos por alguns segundos para a sua antiga porta, antes de acompanhar o amigo até a dele.

Entraram, seguindo direto para a cozinha, onde a garota depositou o vaso com sua orquídea em um canto do piso.

- Com fome? - disse Isaac já mexendo na própria geladeira e pegando algumas coisas do armário.

- Não, obrigada.

O rapaz colocou um copo sobre a mesa na direção dela, com um líquido transparente que ela não viu de onde veio.

- Então toma alguma coisa.

Débora fez menção de tomar, mas quando o copo chegou próximo ao nariz, fez uma careta e colocou-o de volta na mesa.

- Isaac, isso é vodka!

- Em russo é água, pode perguntar pro Pato.

Débora riu.

- Eu sou brasileira, lembra?

- Isso significa que sua água é cachaça?

- Para de bancar o garçom, Isaac. Eu só quero água mesmo, sabe. Aquela que molha as plantas e elas não morrem.

Isaac tomou o copo com vodka de uma vez, sorrindo da brincadeira dela e começando a entender a razao do início da briga do casal.

- Água é para os fracos, Débie.

- Eu estou um pouco enjoada, então pára com essa conversa de bar.

- Já sei do que você precisa.

- Água, Isaac. Preciso de água.

- Capuccino gelado. Não tem álcool, mas sempre foi eficiente com suas crises existenciais. Faço em um minuto.

- Você gosta mesmo do seu trabalho, né?

- Ou dos meus velhos amigos.

- Eu ando um pouco afastada, eu sei. Me desculpe por isso.

- Pára de bobagem e me conta logo qual foi a treta com o grego.

_Someone told me long ago_

_There's a calm before the storm, i know_

_It's been comin' for some time._

_When it's over, so they say_

_It'll rain a sunny day, i know_

_Shinin' down like water._

Acordou de repente, sem saber ao certo onde estava. Olhou para relógio, concluindo que apagara por algumas horas. Já era meio tarde e não havia sinal nenhum da presença de Débora. Tentou ligar para o celular, mas escutou-o tocar na cozinha, esquecido junto com a bolsa e resolveu apelar para a amiga dela.

- Alô. Barão?

- Sim. Pode falar, Miro.

- Desculpa te ligar essa hora, mas você ou a Iara sabem da Débora? Ela esqueceu o celular em casa e já devia ter voltado...

- Não tô sabendo de nada, não. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A gente discutiu, ela saiu daqui nervosa. Não disse pra onde ia e até agora não voltou.

- Espera aí. Vou falar com a Iara.

- Não precisa...!

Tarde demais, Aldebaran já não estava na linha. E se a fúria da ruiva andava adormecida, voltaria aos velhos tempos naquele instante.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez, seu traste?

- Nada, fera. Deixa a fúria pra mais tarde. Ela falou com você hoje?

_- _Não, mas se falar te aviso. Embora não ache que mereça.

- Tem idéia de onde ela possa ter ido?

- Na agenda dela tem dois telefones que você pode tentar. Eu não sei com que nome está o Ragnvald, tenta Ragn, Estúdio Máscara da Morte... Tatoo ou algo assim. E tem o instituto de Yôga, o telefone deve estar no nome do Andy. Eu vou fazer umas ligações aqui também e se souber dela, o Aldebaran te liga.

- Valeu, Medusa. Se eu descobrir antes, a Débie mesmo te avisa.

Iara conteve o restante de seus pensamentos e xingamentos, preferindo desligar. Tinha aprendido a gostar do grego já fazia algum tempo e enxergava que tinha lá suas qualidades e que gostava mesmo da amiga. Mas a teimosia e a insegurança que ele tinha, sempre a irritavam.

Tinha medo que a briga tivesse acontecido por causa do que ela e Débora andavam conversando nos últimos tempos. E sabia exatamente onde a amiga estaria agora, caso não estivesse chorando debaixo da árvore de algum parque. Mas mencionar o nome do Isaac perto de Miro, nunca dava certo. Com os anos, o ciúme que ele tinha do Finlandês em vez de diminuir, piorou exageradamente. Desconfiava até que Débora se afastara um pouco de Isaac, mais por evitar intriga com o namorado, que pela correria do trabalho. Isso era outra razão para desejar esganar Miro, que não fazia ideia da história dos três e que ao ignorá-la, enfiava a mão em um vespeiro gigante.

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_Comin' down on a sunny day?_

Isaac despertou num pulo, assustado com o telefone. Tinha cochilado no sofá sabe lá por quanto tempo. Débora também apagara encostada em seu ombro com a jaqueta dele jogada sobre si.

- Hum... Alô.

- Manda a Débie se mandar daí agora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Iara?

- Tem ideia de que horas são? A Débora conseguiu esquecer o celular e o grego está louco atrás dela há horas.

- Eu aviso, pode deixar.

O rapaz riu, concordando com alguma coisa que Iara comentou antes de desligar o telefone. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos da amiga, chamando-lhe a atenção e despertando-a.

- Débie.

- Só mais cinco minutos...

Isaac riu do resmungo de Débora e afagou-lhe pelo ombro.

- O problema é que tá tarde. Você esqueceu o celular e o cara com o cavalo branco não está achando a sua torre.

A garota esfregou os olhos, endireitou-se no sofá e empurrou-o. Envergonhava-se que ele ainda lembrasse de sua brincadeira de criança. A jaqueta de Isaac caiu de seu ombro e sentiu frio. Vestiu-a ainda sonolenta e olhou para o relógio da parede. O amigo sorriu, lembrando-se que ela ainda tinha a mesma expressão da infância naquelas horas.

- Eu não esqueci o celular, só não queria falar com ninguém.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor voltar pra casa. Você mesmo me disse que foi bobagem, então deixa pra lá. Sem contar que se ele souber que está aqui, não vai gostar nem um pouco.

Débora levantou-se ajeitando os cabelos e seguindo na direção da cozinha. Pretendia lavar a louça do jantar que haviam deixado na mesa.

- Ele não tem que gostar, tem que deixar de ser babaca e entender que te conheço há muito mais tempo do que ele.

Isaac pigarreou, seguindo-a até a cozinha. Em anos de convivência, não se lembrava de ter visto a amiga tão irritada.

- Deixa essa bagunça aí que eu arrumo. Vai pra casa, esfria essa cabeça e dá um trato no grego. Você tá parecendo que tá na seca há meses. - provocou-a com um sorriso sacana.

- Vai a merda, Isaac.

O rapaz aproximou-se ainda rindo e abraçou-a, beijando-a na testa. Segurou-lhe o rosto para que o encarasse e percebeu em seus olhos que ainda estava magoada.

- Você ama esse cara, lembra? Como nunca vi você amar ninguém. Pára de pirraça e volta pra casa.

- Eu vou pra casa. Mas não posso deixar sua cozinha de pernas pro ar. E não adianta me olhar assim e dizer que não dá a mínima, porque sabe que eu ligo.

Isaac suspirou, dando-se por vencido e soltando-a. Foi quando ouviu a campainha tocar e deixou-a, para ir atender a porta. Era Miro, com expressão preocupada e de poucos amigos.

- Me diz que a Débie não está com você.

Isaac tentou ignorar o comentário e tentou parecer simpático, dando-lhe passagem para entrar.

- Boa noite, Miro. Fique a vontade, ela está na cozinha.

O grego passou por ele feito um furacão, quase atravessando-o como se fosse um fantasma. Isaac fechou a porta e ficou parado ali mesmo. Era melhor não interferir no que viria, pois sabia que como e amiga mesmo costumava dizer, "o bicho ia pegar".

A imagem da namorada lavando a louça de um suposto jantar e vestida com a jaqueta de Isaac fez o sangue de Miro ferver de raiva, mas procurou usar um tom de voz razoável. Ao menos ela estava viva e segura, ao contrário das milhões de hipóteses trágicas que lhe passaram pela cabeça nas últimas horas.

- Sabe há quanto tempo estou atrás de você?

Débora se quer virou-se na direção dele.

- Boa noite, Miro. Como vai? E não, não sei há quanto tempo está me procurando. Você queria um tempo, mas não falou quanto.

- Podia ter ligado, para que eu não pensasse que foi assaltada ou morta em algum beco.

- Acabei cochilando vendo tv.

A resposta fez Miro perder a cabeça. O ciúme tomava conta de seus atos dali em diante. Segurou-a pelo braço, virando-a de frente para ele com força exagerada. O que disse a seguir, saiu entre dentes, o mais baixo que conseguiu.

- De todos os lugares, tinha que estar na casa desse idiota?

Débora olhou na direção da mão que a prendia e seguiu até o rosto vermelho do namorado. Sua voz e expressão eram frias, embora estivesse tão ou mais alterada do que ele.

- O que acha que vai ganhar, ofendendo meu melhor amigo desse jeito?

- Ah, agora é seu melhor amigo! O jantar foi tão agradável que precisou vestir a roupa dele?

- O que está insinuando?

- Por que não me diz você?

A moça desvencilha-se dele, ofendida a ponto de lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

- Se precisa que eu responda, a porta é serventia da casa.

Aquilo o enlouqueceu. Se havia algum vestígio de razão dentro de si até aquele momento, tudo desapareceu num acesso de fúria.

- Eu não passei a noite toda te procurando feito imbecil, pra te deixar passar a noite com esse filho da p...

- Chega! Você não tem o direito de vir até aqui ofender o Isaac na casa dele por causa de um ciúme injustificado e infantil! - agora as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto dela. - Ter ciúme é uma coisa, mas ofender a única família que eu tenho na vida e insinuar que na primeira discussão que temos eu me jogaria nos braços de outro como fosse uma vagabunda qualquer...

Cada palavra da namorada agora o fazia perder o chão, voltando a si como se lhe jogassem um balde de gelo. Não queria tê-la ofendido ou magoado e não sabia como concertar.

- … Isso só pode querer dizer que você não me conhece e nem tem o menor respeito por ninguém.

Diante da dor que via no rosto dela, apesar da raiva que ainda sentia, não conseguiu dizer palavra.

- Se não confia em mim, ou em si mesmo e no que a gente teve esses anos todos, só pode querer dizer que eu perdi meu tempo e você o seu. Então some da minha frente, antes de apagar qualquer coisa boa que tenha sobrado na minha memória.

- Débora... Eu não...

- Me esquece, Christakis.

Miro ficou ali, sentindo suas pernas pesarem mais de uma tonelada. Esperava que ela lhe dissesse algo mais. Que lhe desse uma chance acertarem as coisas e reconhecesse que não passava de uma bobagem que deviam esquecer. Mas sua Débora virou as costas para ele e seguiu para o quarto do amigo, batendo a porta.

Isaac apareceu na soleira da porta, sem saber o que dizer e Miro encarou-o em silêncio. Odiava o fato daquele homem ter conhecido Débora há mais tempo que ele. Não simplesmente porque a tocara antes, mas porque conhecia seus mistérios, suas dores, sua história. Tinha as respostas que nunca dava sobre quem ela era ou como ficara sem família. O homem a sua frente sabia mais do que ele próprio sobre a mulher que tanto amava. E agora entendia que era isso que realmente o incomodava.

Isaac pigarreou sem jeito, colocando as mãos nos bolsos antes de murmurar.

- Deixa ela esfriar a cabeça e eu mesmo a levo pra casa.

Miro respirou fundo para não socá-lo ali mesmo. Após um suspiro, o grego pareceu fazer que sim com a cabeça com os olhos no chão, mas Isaac não pode ter certeza. No segundo seguinte, o grego passava por ele com a mesma indiferença de antes e saía pela porta da frente em silêncio.

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_I want to know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_Comin' down on a sunny day?_

**CONTINUA…**

**N.A.**

_*__**Shiva Nataraja:**_Shiva, antes de ser "endeuzado" pela religião hindu, foi apenas um homem que criou o Yôga. O SwÁsthya, um tipo de Yôga, atribui a imagem de Shiva Nataraja como inspiração para suas coreografias. Neste aspecto, Shiva aparece como o rei (raja) dos dançarinos (_nata_). Ele dança dentro de um círculo de fogo, símbolo da renovação e, através dela cria, conserva e destrói o universo. Apesar de seus movimentos, Shiva permanece com os olhos fechados em atitude meditativa, pois não se envolve com a dança universal, sabendo que ela não é permanente. Como um yogue, ele se fixa em sua própria natureza, seu ser interior.

Em uma das mãos, ele segura o _Damaru_, o tambor em forma de ampulheta com o qual marca o ritmo cósmico e o fluir do tempo. Na outra, traz uma chama, símbolo da transformação e da destruição de tudo que é ilusório. As outras duas mãos, encontram-se em gestos específicos. A direita, cuja palma está a mostra, representa um gesto de proteção e bênçãos (_abhaya mudrá_). A esquerda representa a tromba de um elefante, aquele que destrói os obstáculos. Nataraja pisa com seu pé direito sobre as costas de um anão, o demônio da ignorância interior que nos impede de perceber nosso verdadeiro eu. O pedestal da estátua é uma flor de lótus, símbolo do mundo manifestado. A imagem toda significa: "Vá além das aparências, vença a ignorância interior e torne-se aquele que enxerga a verdade através da intuição."

_** __**Mantra**__: _Vocalização de sons e ultra-sons que podem ser cantados ou recitados pausadamente_. Um _mantra é composto de sílabas soadas de forma a influenciar o sistema humano, ele vibra afetando a matéria física, emocional e mental. É parte importante da prática da _SwÁsthya_ e de outros tipos de Yôga e meditação. Existem duas fases usadas no_ SwÁsthya: o Kirtan_, que é para extroversão e o_ Japa, _para introversão; ambos com função de desobstrução dos meridianos_._

_*** __**Om**__**Namah Shivaya:**_Pronuncia-se_ "Om Namá Shiváia". _Conforme os vedas, este mantra é o corpo do Senhor Nataraja, o Dançarino Cósmico que representa a alma universal e individual. É o lar de Shiva. "Namah" significa prostrações, "Shivaya Namah" significa: eu me prostro ante o Senhor Shiva (a alma é o servo de Shiva). As cinco letras de "Namah Shivaya" significam as cinco ações do Senhor: criação, preservação, destruição, o ato de ocultar e a benção; significam também os cinco elementos e toda a criação através da combinação deles.

_****_ **Oncidium Sharry Baby:** a orquídea da Débora, é uma orquídea criada a partir do cruzamento de _oncidium jamie sutton _e _oncidium honolulu_, mede cerca de 30cm de altura e realmente tem um aroma que lembra chocolate ou baunilha.


	15. There's a Light Inside the Darkened Room

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a Débora é de minha autoria, por favor respeitem. A Música incidental é "_September When it Comes_", de June Carter Cash e Jonnhy Cash.

**Capítulo XV – _There's a Light Inside the Darkened Room_**

_There's a cross above the baby's bed,  
A Saviour in her dreams.  
But she was not delivered then,  
And the baby became me._

"_Estava agarrado a cintura da mãe, ambos sentados sobre a cama. Fechara os olhos com força exagerada e sentia apenas o afago confortador dela, enquanto ouvia seu pai caminhar de um lado para o outro. Tinha tanto medo daquelas tempestades, mas parecia que desta vez a maioria dos passageiros do navio concordava com ele, recolhidos em seus aposentos. _

_- Acha que o Hiyoga vai ficar bem, mãe?_

_Sentiu os cachos sedosos passarem por sua testa e braço, como se ela tivesse se inclinando para lhe falar enquanto o apertava mais em seus braços. Mas antes que pudesse sentir seu hálito doce lhe tranquilizar, um clarão seguido de um estrondo e um estouro roubou gritos e um pequeno pânico geral._

_Abriu os olhos a tempo de perceber-se em completa escuridão._

_- Fique calmo, Isaac. - ouviu sua mãe sussurrar. _

_As luzes de emergência se acendem fracas e tremeluzentes. O rosto sóbrio de seu pai está próximo a ele, enquanto lhe afaga com a mão._

_- Estamos quase na metade do caminho, filho. Quando estivermos mais próximos do nosso destino, as temperaturas vão ficar mais amenas e o mar estará mais calmo._

_Sentiram um solavanco forte, que os desequilibrou, deixando que caíssem sobre o chão do navio. Mais gritos são ouvidos por todos os quartos e o pequeno o garoto sente vontade de chorar pelo medo que lhe invade, mas se contém por vergonha._

_A voz do capitão se faz presente, transmitindo em três idiomas o que estava acontecendo e tentando tranquilizar os passageiros sobre o impacto em um iceberg e danos feitos no navio. Havia um segundo navio próximo da rota, que os resgataria e continuaria o trajeto até o continente Americano. Os passageiros seriam encaminhados para o reembarque através das lanchas de acesso. A voz prosseguiu, dando intruções sobre a organização, pontos de encontro e preferência de embarque das mulheres e crianças._

_As horas seguintes pareceram uma eternidade tumultuada, entre rostos repletos de lágrimas e corpos se esbarrando pelo instinto de sobrevivência. Uma despedida dolorosa seguiu-se entre homens, mulheres e filhos, aflitos pela incerteza do reencontro. As duas mães russas se encontram no caminho, tentando sustentar uma a outra e passar calma aos dois pequenos. Ambas as mulheres mexiam nervosas em seus objetos pessoais - uma aliança e um rosário, enquanto rezavam mentalmente pela segurança dos próprios maridos._

_O mar estava bravio e o embarque até a lancha ficava quase impossível, entre a pressa e o chacoalhar das ondas. Quase todos tinham as canelas ou pés machucados de algum tropeção ou escorregão do embarque ou a caminho dele. A lancha quase não tinha controle sobre a direção, a ventania e as ondas gigantescas tornavam tudo mais difícil. _

_Já avistavam um ponto branco no horizonte quando Isaac olhou para a mãe de Hiyoga sentada próximo a entrada da lancha, segurando o rosário entre as mãos e espremida no pouco espaço que lhe restara na beira da escada. Outra onda gigantesca vem na direção da lancha e o rosário escapa das mãos dela, voando no ar. Em um instinto inexplicável e irracional, ela se inclina para trás tentando resgatá-lo e consequentemente tomba para fora do barco._

_Isaac sai correndo no meio da embarcação para segurar Hiyoga pela blusa, vendo o amigo desequilibrar-se. Os dois gritam por socorro, tentando enxergar Natassia no meio das ondas. A pessoas demoram a compreender que há uma mulher ao mar e o menino se desespera, jogando-se na água. Antes que a mãe de Isaac consiga segurá-lo, ele pula atrás do amigo._

_Bóias salva-vidas são jogadas e a outra mãe começa a gritar e chorar desesperada. Sem conseguir enxergar nenhum dos três no meio da noite tempestuosa e vendo que ninguém mais tomava qualquer outra proviência além de dar alarme e jogar bóias por segundos intermináveis, Daria é a próxima a pular instintivamente atrás dos pequenos._

_O que segue é uma sucessão de escuridão, sal e água entrando nos pulmões. Gritos de terror e alerta são ouvidos e uma mancha de sangue se espalha pela água na lancha que vinha atrás da primeira. Um dos corpos tinha se prendido no motor e se fazia em pedaços._

_Conseguindo colocar o rosto para fora da água por um instante, Isaac escuta Hiyoga gritar por sua própria mãe e ouve um barulho horrível de motor engasgando e esmagando alguma coisa, fazendo a embarcacão perder a direção com o impacto e passar muito próximo antes de capotar. Um estilhaço que passa voando lhe atinge um dos olhos, mas tudo que sente é algo quente escorrer sobre o rosto enquanto tenta recuperar o controle do corpo. _

_Outra onda gigante cobre seus corpos e ele tenta seguir na direção em que avistara o amigo. Passa algum tempo se debatendo para tentar respirar fora da água, quando sente seu corpo se chocar com outro. Agarra o braço do amigo ao reconhecê-lo e tenta puxá-lo de volta na direção das bóias. Hiyoga ainda grita para que Isaac o soltasse, mas já não tem forças depois de ver a morte trágica de Natassia. Isaac alcança uma bóia e eles são puxados de volta._

_Neste momento há muitas pessoas ao mar. Isaac está sendo socorrido por alguém que tenta remover o fragmento do seu olho, quando dá por falta de Daria e grita seu nome pela noite. Várias mulheres o seguram dentro da embarcação para que ele não tente pular outra vez. _

_Sentiu o corpo formigar de frio e percebeu-se tremendo quando uma mulher o cobriu com uma jaqueta, tentando acalmar os dois garotos. Tentou ainda levantar-se para enxergar a mãe sobre a água, mas tudo ficou escuro e sentiu o corpo desfalecer."_

_There's a light inside the darkened room,  
A footstep on the stair.  
A door that I forever close,  
To leave those memories there._

Isaac desperta no meio da noite, tentando lembrar onde estava e sentindo o suor escorrer pelo rosto, ainda com a respiração descompassada. Inclinou-se para o lado, a fim de beijar as costas nuas e acariciar os cabelos daquela que lhe roubara o coração. Levantou-se devagar, tentando não acordá-la, as lembranças todas da chegada na imigração e da grande espera no porto de Santos pelos pais desaparecidos. Dos corpos nunca encontrados, da agonia no juizado de menores e da dificuldade de se comunicar com os adultos e crianças do orfanato, que falavam uma língua tão estranha.

Encostou a porta do quarto atrás de si o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, seguindo para a cozinha. Fazia tempo que aquelas lembranças todas não invadiam seus sonhos. Engoliu cerca de três copos de água, ainda sentindo o gosto salgado do mar em sua garganta como se toda a tragédia estivesse acabado de acontecer. Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos e pronunciando um palavrão em seu idioma natal enquanto seguia de volta para o quarto. MAs teve a impressão de ouvir alguma coisa e seguiu para a sala.

O colchão e os lençõis que havia arrumado para Débora estavam ainda intactos e ela estava de pé, passando os dedos sobre fotos e objetos que ficavam em um canto do raque, com um sorriso e olhar melancólicos.

- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, Deby?

Disse o rapaz em voz baixa ao fim de um longo silêncio a observá-la, compartilhando provavelmente das mesmas lembranças e infância. Débora se virou lentamente, enxugando as lágrimas disfarçadamente.

- O que tá fazendo aqui, que não tá dando um trato na sua June?

O amigo ri, tentando não parecer sem jeito como estava pelo comentário.

- Ela tá dormindo e eu… Tava com sede.

- É precisa se hidratar mesmo, tá certo.

Ela ainda debocha aos risos, mas faz uma careta ao encará-lo melhor. Débora parece procurar alguma coisa na gaveta do móvel e se aproxima dele com um algodão que tira de uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.

- Seu rosto tá sangrando, toma.

Isaac passa a mão sobre a cicatriz e suja os dedos com um pouco de sangue, antes de aceitar o algodão e limpar o rosto.

- Eu nem lembrava que eu tinha isso aí.

- Claro, foi eu que te convenci a ficar com a caixa. A coisa foi pesada com a loira, hein?

Debochou mais um pouco, enquanto pegava um anti-séptico.

- Cala boca, princesinha da torre. – resmungou.

- Eu te trouxe lembranças ruins, não foi? Teve um daqueles pesadelos, aposto. É a única coisa que tira sangue dessa sua cicatriz aí. Ou isso, ou foi a June mesmo.

Isaac suspirou e se jogou sentado no sofá.

- Essas coisas não são culpa sua. Aliás nem tem culpado nessa história toda, que eu já devia ter deixado pra trás. Mas e você, vai ficar acordada a noite toda por quantos dias?

Débora se aproxima, limpando o corte dele com outro pedaço de algodão umedecido na substância. Isso dá a ele uma sensação de déjà vu que ele tenta ignorar.

- Eu já estou providenciando um jeito de sair daqui e parar de incomodar você e sua namorada, juro. Acho que semana que vem, já fica tudo certo.

- Finalmente deu uma chance pra ele conversar com você? Já tava na hora, isso tudo foi uma besteira enorme.

Débora termina o que estva fazendo e se afasta, indignada com o comentário.

- Besteira enorme? Ele ofendeu você e a mim como se…

- Deby, se eu tivesse no lugar dele ia fazer o mesmo. Ele mal me conhece, tudo que ele sabe é que a gente já… - pigarreou interrompendo a frase. - Enfim… Ele é de carne e osso, estava preocupado, você devia se colocar no lugar dele e entender que na raiva qualquer um faria o mesmo.

- Engraçado que nenhum de vocês se coloca no meu lugar.

- Eu juro que eu tento, Deby. Entendo porque está magoada e tudo mais, mas não faz sentido que esteja tão irredutível! Ele já veio aqui no prédio umas trocentas vezes antes de você falar pro porteiro nunca deixar ele subir. O coitado passa por cima do orgulho há dias, te ligou umas mil vezes no telefone daqui de casa e você não atendeu... Caramba, a gente sabe que esse grego pode ser meio teimoso, mas é louco por você como você por ele. Porque está deixando ele escapar da sua mão, por causa de um orgulho besta?

- Não é um orgulho besta, Czarc.

Um apelido de infância que escapa, liberando lembranças diversas. Uma mistura estranha de czar com Isaac, invenção de uma menininha idiota e que virara motivo de chacota por longo tempo entre eles.

- Ah não? Então me conta logo alguma coisa que eu não sei, porque só pode estar faltando alguma peça nessa história.

Desta vez é a garota que solta um suspiro pesado e se senta ao lado dele no sofá sem dizer nada.

- Débora, eu te conheço desde que você tinha cinco anos e montava sua própria torre com papelão pra ninguém se aproximar. Eu olho pra essa sua cara de merda há séculos… Aprendi o português olhando pras caretas, mímicas e desenhos horripilantes que você fazia. Então acho que sei reconhecer quando tá me escondendo alguma coisa.

_So when the shadows link them,  
Into an evening sun.  
Well first there's summer, then I'll let you in.  
September when it comes._

A amiga dá um murro no ombro dele pelo deboche e continua em silêncio, embora Isaac a encare enquanto ela se afunda no sofá, esfregando os olhos com a mão.

- Bom, já que eu to sobrando, vou voltar pra cama.

Isaac se levanta e se afasta na direção do quarto.

- Vê se pelo menos tenta dormir, meditar, sei lá... Fica de ponta cabeça aí, quem sabe o sangue vai pro cérebro e te ajuda a pensar feito gente.

Ele ainda espera alguns segundos, mas nenhuma resposta ou xingamento vem. Quando já estava seguindo pelo corredor, ouviu finalmente um murmúrio.

- Se eu contar vai cagüetar pra Iara, que eu sei.

O rapaz se vira na direção dela, apoiando o braço na parede, inconformado com a frase.

- E que bosta você aprontou agora, que nem a Iara pode saber?

- Bosta… Hunf… Bela definição.

Ouviu-a resmungar muito baixo enquanto voltava pra sala, vendo-a ainda com o rosto coberto pela mão. Ficou em pé, de frente pra amiga e cruzou os braços, ambos sem se mover por um longo tempo.

- Eu tô grávida, Isaac. – ela finalmente murmura.

Ele pende imediatamente, tentando alcançar a poltrona ao lado e deixa-se cair.

- Débora, não zoa com a minha cara a essa hora.

A morena ergue a cabeça e ajeita os cabelos, voltando a encará-lo.

- Já me viu com mais de dois dedos de raiz no cabelo ou deixando a tinta desbotar?

Isaac pisca algumas vezes enquanto alterna a visão para a expressão desesperada dela e os cabelos já quase descoloridos. Ele cobre a boca com a mão enquanto pende para o encosto da poltrona. Débora fica esperando alguma reação, alguma palavra, mas nada acontece. Isaac leva muito tempo tentando pronunciar qualquer coisa, mas a voz não sai.

- Déb… M-mas com…?

- Eu não esqueci de tomar a porcaria do remédio, sou só zicada mesmo.

- Também não fala assim, Débora.

- Como você quer que eu me sinta?

- Deby, você tem que contar pra ele!

- Não posso, Isaac. Nem pensar.

- Como não?! Ele é o pai, tem direito de saber!

- Isaac, escuta aqui… Você já jurou que ia ficar de boca fechada.

- Jurei o quê? Não jurei nada e se você não contar, eu conto!

- Ah! Que ótimo! – as lágrimas começam a correr do rosto dela sem controle.

- Débora, me dá um bom motivo pra ele perder o direito de saber que é pai?

- Isaac, pelo amor de Deus…

- Me dê uma boa razão ou eu ligo pro grego agora mesmo e quero ver quem é que vai barrar ele na portaria!

Débora suspira, enxugando o rosto e visivelmente alterada.

- Pra começar porque uma pilantra já tentou dar o golpe da gravidez com ele e do jeito que a coisa anda, o Chris não vai nem acreditar que é verdade. Segundo, porque a nossa situação financeira tá um lixo e ele vai querer vender tudo que tem. Aí vai embora piano, que insisti tanto pra ele ter um, vai embora o carro que ainda nem terminei de pagar e levei anos negociando com o Deba pra concertar e ainda nem consegui dar pra ele. É capaz até dele vender o apartamento que é tudo que ele tem e sei lá mais o quê pode invetar de fazer no desespero que vai ficar.

- A gente pode pensar em alguma coisa, também não precisa…

- Isso sem falar, que ele já me deixou bem claro que não quer ter filhos porque vai acabar com a liberdade dele. Pra piorar, ele vai se afundar ainda mais em trabalhos que ele detesta e aí nem eu, nem o filho dele vamos ter ele dentro de casa por um minuto! Isaac ele é distraído demais até pra cuidar dele mesmo, imagine de uma criança?

- Qual o problema? Ele pode aprender, as situacões mudam as pessoas.

- Eu não quero que o Chris mude, quero que seja feliz, Isaac! Ele nem fala que me ama, imagina uma criança crescendo sem ouvir isso do próprio pai? Eu posso não ligar, mas uma criança não entende essas cretinisses de adulto! Isaac, o Chris já tá infeliz com o que faz e endividado demais para que eu piore a situação. Eu não quero que o meu filho seja recebido no mundo como um problema, só porque foi um acidente e é isso que vai acontecer se eu contar pra ele agora! Eu nem quero imaginar se ele se quer pensasse em me pedir pra ab…

Débora soluçou, engasgada com o choro e Isaac apertou a mão dela entre a sua.

- E o que você pretende fazer pra salvar o universo, grande gênio?

- Enquanto eu tiver do lado dele, o Chris não vai procurar encontrar uma vida melhor pra ele, porque sabe vou estar ali quando ele voltar pra casa.

- E o que tem de errado nisso, Débora?

- Ele tá se afundando, Isaac. Esquecendo quem ele é. Deixando de ser a pessoa que eu amo. E é por minha culpa.

- Não é sua culpa cois anenhuma. E você acha que sozinho ele vai conseguir dar a volta por cima? Vocês mulheres não entendem muito de como funciona nosso cérebro, né? Ele vai se sentir o pior merda do universo, se perder você! E além disso, criar o filho de vocês sozinha, vai melhorar o quê, pra vida da criança?

- O Chris precisa acordar e seguir em frente, Isaac. E ele só vai fazer isso se eu não estiver por perto, pelo menos por um tempo. Eu não estou dizendo que eu vou esconder sobre o filho dele pra sempre, mas preciso que o pai dele esteja inteiro quando o conhecer e não arrancando os cabelos ou se afundando por causa de dinheiro.

- E você se vira como, até lá? E quem te garante que ele não pode te esquecer e se apaixonar por outra pessoa que tenha o raciocínio um pouco mais lógico que o seu? Você quer perder o cara que você mais amou na sua vida toda e que agora é pai do seu filho, Deby?

- Eu só quero que ele seja feliz e que meu filho não seja um estorvo pra ninguém. Eu sempre dei um jeito de me virar, não é agora que vai ser diferente.

- Não faz isso, Deby. Você está se ouvindo? Nenhuma palavra do que você disse faz o menor sentido!

- Por favor respeita a minha decisão, Isaac. Eu te contei já que insistiu tanto, mas agora não fica me julgando.

- Eu não estou te julgando, estou tentando colocar algum juízo aí dentro dessa cabeça oca.

- Eu já decidi, Isaac. Eu sei o que é ser um problema pros pais e não quero isso pro meu filho.

- Ninguém vai jogar seu filho na sargeta como fizeram com você. Ninguém vai deixar isso acontecer. Nem eu, nem a Iara, nem o Aldebaran, muito menos o grego. Não mistura o seu trauma com o que você tá vivendo agora.

- Me deixa decidir pelo que eu acho melhor pra todo mundo, por favor. É um direito meu também.

- E isso as custas da sua felicidade, me parece justíssimo. Você perdeu mais uns parafusos, só pode ser.

- Tá tudo bem, gente? Eu escutei alguém…

June entra na sala ainda esfregando os olhos. Isaac a encara com expressão atônita.

- Nada, amor. A Débora precisa ficar sozinha, pra por as ideias no lugar, só isso.

A loira olha para a outra mulher na sala que tentava enxugar o rosto.

- Você e o seu namorado vão acabar se entendendo, tenho certeza. - tentou parecer educada, enquanto Isaac se aproximava e a conduzia pela cintura para saírem do local.

- Obrigada, June. E desculpe acordar vocês dois assim.

- Vê se descansa um pouco, Deby. Amanhã a gente conversa. – Isaac concluiu, sério antes de sair apagando a luz.

Débora deitou no sofá, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar a respiração. Iria iniciar a faculdade no dia seguinte e ainda não sabia se queria começar o que não acabaria. Riu nervosa, reparando somente agora que chamara o amigo de Czarc na hora da raiva. Por instantes, conseguiu se lembrar perfeitamente da sua muralha de papelão que chamava de torre a espera de um príncipe que a resgataria pela janela quando suas tranças fossem longas o bastante. Imaginou-se sentada dentro do círculo de caixas desmontadas e rabiscadas, permitindo-se voltar ao passado.

_I plan to crawl outside these walls,  
Close my eyes and see.  
And fall into the heart and arms_

"_Terminava de recortar uma janela e desenhava os tijolos do lado de dentro de seu brinquedo, solitária como sempre fora. Não era muito de falar e era tida pelos demais como uma criança esquisita, com fama de bater em qualquer outra que tentasse se aproximar. As voluntárias também não sabiam muito como se aproximar nos intervalos das aulas sem deixar transparecer que tinham pena, impressionadas demais com a história da bebê ainda recém-nascida que havia sido encontrada largada em um beco já quase morta e passara a ser chamada de Débora pelos seus salvadores._

_Assustou-se com um olho verde a encará-la pela janela de papelão. Tinha cabelos cor de trigo e um curativo grande no outro olho, que estava manchado de sangue e parecia doer muito. Ficou ali olhando pra ele, quando um rapaz loiro atrás dele falou qualquer coisa estranha que ela não entendeu. _

_- Vocês que vieram do barco… Algum tubarão te pegou?_

_O outro menino continuava a dizer coisas para o outro que ela não entendia._

_- Minha professora falou que onde nasceram os reis tinham nome esquisito. Como era?_

_O garoto continua a olhá-la em silêncio, como se tentasse entender o que ela dizia. A menina pegou uma folha de papel e tentou desenhar uma coroa com um giz, que ficou parecendo um chapéu estranho e ela o amassa enraivecida. Tentou recortar um pedaço de papel e colocou na cabeça, na frente da testa._

_- Aqui se chama rei._

_O menino loiro ri da menina menor, que o olha com raiva. O outro tenta responder a uma pergunta que não sabia se entendera._

_- Czar._

_Mas a pronúncia ainda era muito carregada de sotaque e a menina não entende._

_- Não era isso não, acho que ela falou 'kizar'... – abaixou a folha do rosto pensativa. - Meu nome é Deby. E você?_

_- Isaac."_

_Of those who wait for me.  
I cannot move a mountain now;  
I can no longer run.  
I cannot be who I was then:  
In a way, I never was._

Miro olhava para o fundo do copo, irritado com outra música que tocava naquele bar e lhe lembrava a namorada. Nem ouvia mais a série de sermões de "eu te avisei" que Câmus lhe passava com ar arrogante, como se aquilo fosse ajudar.

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros apareceu com um sorriso malicioso e o convidou para dançar.

- Chama o francês aqui, ele toca guitarra numa banda de rock. – respondeu sem lhe dar qualquer importância.

Apesar de ligeiramente ofendida, a morena pareceu se satisfazer com a troca e pegou Câmus pela mão, que aceitou o convite. Ao menos conseguiria se livrar daquele sotaque francês em seus ouvidos por algum tempo. Pediu outra bebida e ficou ali, observando o movimento. Não entendia ainda porque estava perdendo a pessoa que sempre o salvava de si mesmo, por causa de umas plantas e uns malditos cupins. Ou seria por causa daquele palhaço caolho que se dizia amigo dela?

- Porque será que eu sabia que a gente ia te achar bebendo?

- Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração aparece. O que será que o casal vinte resolveu me ensinar essa noite?

Suspirou irritado ao ouvir aquela voz e dar de cara com a expressão típica de Iara, que vinha na direção dele de mãos dadas com Aldebaran.

- Eu só vim aqui pra te contar uma história.

- Ah, pronto… Vai me colocar pra dormir também, mamãezinha?

- Moleque, só escuta tá? Acho que você precisa saber o que ela tem pra te dizer.

Miro passa a mão sobre os olhos, querendo desaparecer dali.

- Eu já tô bêbado o suficiente pra esquecer qualquer coisa que disser.

- Escuta aqui, seu grego filho da…

- Iara, calma. Assim você não vai conseguir nada do moleque.

- Fique sabendo Miro, que eu não estou aqui por sua causa.

- Eu nem imaginava.

Iara fica vermelha de raiva com o desprezo do grego, mas Aldebaran a encara mais uma vez e ela encosta na bancada.

- Eu vou ser bem rápida. Quando eu cheguei no orfanato de Santos, depois do acidente da minha família, eu achava que era uma adolescente problemática. Mas dei de cara com uma menina que foi largada ainda bebê no meio do lixo e com um garoto que perdeu o olho tentando salvar o amigo que pulou no meio de um acidente de barco atrás da mãe que foi moida pelo motor de uma lancha e me senti egoísta demais.

- Ah, isso você sempre foi, né, Iara? Você sempre pensou que seus problemas são maiores que os de todos mundo.

- Você não faz ideia quem são essas três pessoas, né? A Débora nunca ia te contar isso porque ela morre de vergonha e nunca superou direito. A menina do lixo é a sua namorada e os dois do acidente do barco, são Isaac e o Hiyoga. Quando eu conheci os três ouvi uma conversa entre ela e o Isaac que não devia ser eu não a te contar, mas pode te esclarescer sobre o vespeiro que você resolveu enfiar a mão.

- Para de falar merda, Iara. Que história é essa de lixo… Isso é verdade Barão?

- É sim, moleque. Vem com a gente, vamos conversar direito lá fora.

Miro ficou por um tempo ainda atônito com o que ouvira, até conseguir se mover e deixar o dinheiro sobre o balcão. As pernas falharam antes que conseguisse seguir os dois até o lado de fora.

- Que papo bizarro é esse sobre a Deby, Iara?

- Porque você acha que uma pessoa que não tem ninguém no mundo nunca fala nada sobre o que aconteceu?

- Eu não fazia a menor ideia.

- Claro que não faz a menor ideia! Se fizesse não tinha ido mexer logo com o Isaac! Ela nunca te disse que ele era a única família dela, não? Isso nunca te fez pensar um pouquinho sobre o que ela queria dizer?

- Me ajudaria mais se parasse de me ofender e me contasse logo o que sabe.

- Eles tinham sete quando chegaram no orfanato e a Deby já estava com cinco. Ela era uma menina isolada, e eles, dois estrangeiros que não entendiam uma palavra de português. Como ela era acostumada a brincar sozinha, se virou em mímicas pra tentar se comunicar. O Hiyoga ainda estava muito abalado com a história trágica da mãe e não era muito de conversa, mas o Isaac achou ela engraçada e ficaram amigos. Cresceram juntos ali mesmo, planejando aos dezoito arrumar um emprego pra juntar dinheiro e sair da cidade que sabia quem eles eram.

Cada palavra lhe pesava sobre os ombros, tentando reconhecer Débora dentro daquela louca e triste história.

- E que conversa foi essa, que você não devia me contar?

- A Débora tava mal aquele dia, parecia que tinha chorado muito… Se eu tinha uns quinze anos, ela também…

_I watch the clouds go sailing;  
I watch the clock and sun.  
Oh, I watch myself, depending on,  
September when it comes._

"_- As vezes é difícil não saber quem a gente é…_

_- Se esqueceu, eu te lembro. A Débora Barbosa é uma garota linda e maluca que brincava de castelo quando era menor e que conseguiu me fazer entender português mais rápido._

_- Por que acha que eles me abandonaram daquele jeito? Será que eu era tão feia ou tão irritante que num dava pra me deixar com alguém que podia me criar? O que eu fiz pra ser jogada lá, Isaac?_

_- Não tenta compreender, podem ser tantas coisas, Deby… A gente não tem como saber o que aconteceu._

_- É que às vezes me dá um vazio tão grande… E eu não tenho nenhum rosto pra colocar no lugar, nenhuma lembrança, sei lá._

_- Ter rostos pra preencher o vazio não torna as coisas menos dolorosas, posso te garantir._

_- Como era ter uma mãe Isaac? Você se lembra?_

_- Lembro. É difícil explicar sem…_

_- Desculpa, eu não quis…_

_- Tá tudo bem. _

_- Acho que eu nunca vou saber o que é uma família._

_- Débora, olha só… A gente ainda vai sair daqui e ter a nossa própria vida. E sempre que você desanimar eu vou estar do seu lado pra te empurrar pra frente. Eu posso ser sua família, se quiser. _

_Os dois adolescentes se abraçam e a garota deixa as lágrimas escorrerem livremente sobre o rosto. Isaac tenta arrancar-lhe um sorriso, quando se afastam._

_- Além disso, um dia você vai ter a sua própria família, quando o cara com o cavalo branco chegar e você jogar as suas tranças. _

_- Vai a merda, Czarc."_

_So when the shadows link them,  
And burn away the clouds.  
They will fly me, like an angel,  
To a place where I can rest.  
When this begins, I'll let you know,  
September when it comes._

- … Então o Hiyoga chegou e a Deby me viu ali parada, sem saber o que fazer. Eles se apresentaram e não demorou muito para eu estar envolvida no plano de fuga pra cidade grande depois dos dezoito anos. A Débora é que devia ter te contado tudo, mas acho que dá pra entender as razões dela. Se quiser que ela perdoe você, acho vai ter que se desculpar com Isaac primeiro.

- Merda. – resmungou ainda tentando assimilar tudo que acabara de ouvir. – Ela esconde as coisas de mim e eu que tenho que agir como se soubesse de tudo…

CONTINUA...

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Ai desempaquei! O passadinho difícil de resolver, mas desenrolou! Juntou falta de tempo mais umas dúvidas sobre como emendar as mortes todas e demorei demais, mas consegui.

Gente, estou numa correria só, mas assim que der eu apareço. Esperem que gostem desse capítulo cheio de lembranças.  
Obrigada a todos que acompanham e pelas meninas que sempre me dão forças com seus comentários! Valeu!  
Bjus!


	16. Life is Just Like Chess

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a Débora é de minha autoria, por favor respeitem. A Música incidental é "_Ainda é Cedo_", do Legião Urbana.

**Capítulo XVI – Life is just like chess **

_Uma menina me ensinou  
Quase tudo que eu sei  
Era quase escravidão  
Mas ela me tratava como um rei  
Ela fazia muitos planos  
Eu só queria estar ali  
Sempre ao lado dela  
Eu não tinha aonde ir_

- Merda. – resmungou Miro ainda tentando assimilar tudo que acabara de ouvir. – Ela esconde as coisas de mim e eu que tenho que agir como se soubesse de tudo…

- O Hiyoga tinha vindo visitá-los naquele dia, pois foi adotado quando ainda era criança. A decisão sobre vir para São Paulo quando completássemos dezoito, era justamente porque os pais adotivos dele moravam aqui e podíamos nos ver com mais facilidade. Enfim… eu sei que a Débora é quem deveria ter falado com você sobre várias coisas, mas é um assunto que ainda a magoa muito.

- E agora que a merda tá feita, ela me trata como se fosse minha culpa.

- Miro, se você fosse menos ciumento, não precisava saber de nada disso pra entender que foi uma grande besteira ofender o amigo de infância da Deby.

- E se a Débora raciocinasse um pouco mais, saberia que eu estava louco atrás dela há várias horas a ponto de quase achar que estava morta e que o fato de encontrar ela na casa do ex usando a jaqueta dele não foi o que eu costumo chamar de alívio!

- E quem foi que disse que o Isaac é ex da Débora, Miro?

- Não se faça de desentendida.

- Eles nunca namoraram sério, seja um pouco racional...

- Namorados, ficantes... Foda-se! Dá no mesmo! Se você discutisse com o Barão e ele aparecesse na casa de alguma ficante, você ia ficar mais calma do que se fosse ex-namorada?

Iara respira fundo, perdendo as palavras. É claro que ela esganaria Aldebaran e a garota na mesma situação. Miro tinha motivos bem plausíveis para um ataque de raiva. Mas desconfiava que a verdadeira razão de Débora fosse outra. E em uma situação como aquela, Isaac não se atrevia a contar nada que Débora lhe confiasse em segredo. Iara engole em seco, tentando parecer calma.

- Eu tentei falar com ela. Mas a Débora não quer ouvir ninguém, não atende mais minhas ligações e sempre que vou na casa do Isaac ela dá um jeito de sair, para não ter que falar comigo. Eu não estava lá pra saber o que aconteceu, Miro. Mas o que eu acho, é que… Eu não sei, ela não costuma agir assim.

Aldebaran observava a discussão, chateado por não poder ajudar. Débora também o evitava, como antes ele mesmo fizera com ela quando brigara feio com Iara. Era triste como as amizades em comum sempre sofriam junto com uma separação. Via como aquilo doía em Iara, não só pela distância imposta pela amiga, mas por vê-la abrir mão de alguém que amava.

Os três ficaram algum tempo calados, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro. Impaciente, Miro vira de costas para ir embora e Aldebaran quebra o silêncio, interrompendo-o.

- Você não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer. Mas se a Iara tiver razão, a única pessoa que pode saber qual é o real motivo de ela estar fugindo assim… É você mesmo, ou o Isaac. E se alguém tem alguma chance de descobrir isso conversando com o cara, é você.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com esse idiota! – Miro retruca, muito indignado por ouvir aquele absurdo.

- Mas esse idiota é a única família da sua namorada e pode ser que se aproximando dele, consiga descobrir como reconquistar a confiança dela.

Miro passa a mão pelos cabelos, contendo a vontade que tinha de socar o muro de concreto logo atrás deles.

- Olha só, muito obrigado aos dois pombinhos que perderam seu precioso tempo para vir até aqui me contar a história da vida da Débora. Mas se a ela não tem coragem de me dizer por que não consegue mais olhar na minha cara, eu é que não vou ficar implorando pra que o amiguinho dela me conte.

Miro se afasta dos dois, seguindo para a avenida. Iara faz menção de ir atrás dele, mas Aldebaran a segura pelos ombros.

- Você já fez o que podia.

A ruiva encara o marido melancolicamente. Aldebaran a envolve em seus braços, compreendendo cada palavra que se escondia naquele olhar.

_Mas, egoísta que eu sou,  
Me esqueci de ajudar  
A ela como ela me ajudou  
E não quis me separar  
Ela também estava perdida  
E por isso se agarrava a mim também  
E eu me agarrava a ela  
Porque eu não tinha mais ninguém _

Isaac larga as chaves sobre a mesinha da sala, sentindo aquele cheiro típico de chai. Ele segue até a cozinha, encontrando a amiga coando a bebida fumegante e transferindo-a para uma garrafa térmica. Tinha os olhos vazios, concentrados em algum ponto dentro de si mesma.

- Ainda tá conseguindo tomar essa coisa forte?

Débora se sobressalta, um pouco assustada.

- Que susto, você chegou feito um gato!

- Na verdade você que estava no mundo da lua, mas agora sabe como as pessoas se sentem sobre você.

Débora faz uma careta e oferece uma pequena xícara com chai.

- Você não ia ficar na casa da June hoje?

- Desmarquei pra amanhã.

Ele responde tentando parecer indiferente enquanto aceitava a bebida.

- Tá tudo bem entre vocês?

Isaac acabara de tomar um pouco do chai mas estava distraído lembrando-se do quanto aquela bebida era revigorante e pigarreou antes de responder.

- Relaxa, está sim. E você não vai tomar nem um pouco? – fez uma careta vendo-a guardar as coisas na pia sem pegar nenhuma xícara para si.

- Não tem me caído muito bem no estômago, mas ainda adoro o cheiro.

Ela riu sem jeito pela loucura da frase, o que fez Isaac se lembrar de que precisavam conversar sobre a noite passada. Ele deixou sua xícara sobre a mesa e a pegou pela mão para que fossem até a sala. Esperou que Débora se acomodasse no sofá para sentar-se ao lado dela. Débora o encarou impaciente, conhecia bem aquela expressão.

"E lá vem bronca...", pensou.

- Débora, suas aulas não começaram na semana passada? O que você tem de tão importante pra fazer que ainda não foi pra nenhuma aula?

Débora respira fundo, sem ânimo de tocar no assunto.

- Eu não sei se quero começar algo que vou ter que parar.

- Se começar o curso, pode trancar a matrícula depois. Mas se não aparecer lá, vai perder a vaga! Você estudou tanto por tanto tempo, pra desistir agora?

- Acha que estou ligando pra isso, dadas as circunstâncias?

- Por isso mesmo! Você vai pensar mais e surtar menos.

- Eu já tenho bastante coisa pra pensar sobre meu futuro, pra ficar dando trela pro passado da humanidade. E também já está tudo certo com a quitinete que te falei. Amanhã mesmo começo a juntar minhas coisas.

_E eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo...  
E eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo...  
Ah, eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo..  
Ah, eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo... _

- E por acaso acha que eu estou te expulsando? Aliás, acha certo ir morar sozinha e longe da gente estando grávida?

- Deixa de bobagem. Agora que eu terminei de pagar aquela sucata, vou poder enxergar a cor do meu salário e as coisas ficam melhores.

- Débora, é sério. O que você está esperando pra conversar com o Miro sobre tudo que está acontecendo?

- Isaac, eu já te expliquei. Agora não posso. Deixa o Miro acertar a vida dele. Colocou o que envelope que pedi na casa dele quando foi buscar minhas coisas, não foi? Por enquanto, é o que basta.

- Débora...

Isaac apóia a mão sobre o ombro da amiga e a olha nos olhos, tentando fazer com que realmente ouvisse seus conselhos.

- Eu sei que você tá apavorada, mas...

A garota se desvencilha dele, levantando-se bruscamente.

- Eu já disse que não vou discutir isso. Meu filho não vai ser recebido como um problema e se eu falar agora, é isto que vai acontecer. Eu não vou receber a única pessoa nesse mundo que tem o meu sangue desse jeito.

Desta feita é Isaac quem suspira, passando a mão pelo rosto. Odiava aquela teimosia da amiga.

- Mas é isso que você está fazendo, sabia? Se afastando do pai da criança, a quem você ama... abandonando os seus estudos e indo morar sozinha! Você não enxerga o quanto isto é absurdo?!

- Eu não estou abandonando nada, só não acho que seja a hora certa. Isaac, eu só quero me dedicar totalmente a essa criança... quero que ela tenha o que eu nunca tive.

- E vai ter, se o pai souber que ela existe.

- Isaac, eu só quero dar um tempo ao Chris e a mim mesma.

- Então não precisa se mudar.

- Preciso sim. Você vai acabar bancando minha babá e eu vou ter que te mandar pra aquele lugar.

- Você já faz isso, não ia mudar muita coisa.

Isaac dá de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente enquanto a observava andar de um lado para outro.

- O seu chefe lá da Yôga sabe?

- Precisei contar, antes que me complicasse. Mas o Andy tem me dado uma força. Logo vou ficar com dupla regência, até o dia da licença médica.

- Tem feito todos os exames, falando nisso?

- Mary Poppins, já deu, ta? Vai pra puta que pariu. – ela resmunga de onde estava, revirando os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer que sim? – provocou-a, bancando o desentendido.

- Isaac, me erra! É claro que sim, acha que eu sou burra?!

- Não, mas a sua maluquice tem subido uns níveis.

Débora faz uma careta e se afasta.

- Eu preciso encaixotar minhas coisas.

- Débora, justo agora que pode finalmente ter a sua própria família, você está jogando tudo fora por bobagem!

A menina engole seco, com raiva do amigo por ter pego tão pesado nas palavras. Ela lhe respondeu de costas, para não ter que encará-lo pois sabia que suas lágrimas a trairiam.

- Eu já tenho você de família, pra me encher o saco. Tem todo direito de discordar comigo, mas eu também tenho de fazer as minhas escolhas.

- Eu só estou tentando te impedir de fazer merda.

Ela se encoraja e se vira, com as mãos na cintura.

- Alguém conseguiu impedir você de se jogar naquela tempestade atrás do Hiyoga?

- Acabou de admitir que está agindo com a mentalidade de uma criança de sete anos.

Débora desiste da discussão e apenas suspira, fazendo menção de entrar no quarto de visitas.

- Espera aí.

Isaac a interrompe com a voz séria antes que ela encostasse a porta. Ela o observa pegar um pacote de dentro de uma mochila e aproximar-se, estendendo-o em sua direção. Sem reação, ela fica alternando entre olhar para ele e o pacote, sem saber o que pensar.

- Pega logo, traste.

- O que é isto? – ela o encara, ainda confusa.

- Um presente ao que parece. As pessoas costumam abrir, pra saber o que tem dentro.

Débora faz uma careta ante a ironia do amigo. Sentindo um pânico estranho tomar conta de si mesma, ela vai retirando os adesivos do pacote e abre a pequena caixa com as mãos trêmulas. A visão de um par de sapatinhos de lã faz com que uma lágrima salte de seus olhos antes que ela consiga voltar a se mexer ou falar.

- Eu ainda não tinha te dado os parabéns por estar a caminho de descobrir a resposta para pergunta que sempre me fez.

Débora ergue os olhos na direção do amigo, que por tantos anos lhe fizera papel de irmão mais velho. Se lembrava perfeitamente de sempre lhe perguntar como eram as mães, forçando-o a falar por horas sobre a dele. Emocionada com o gesto, descobriu-se ainda incapaz de pronunciar alguma palavra e deixou que outras lágrimas teimosas escapassem de seus olhos. Isaac fica um pouco sem jeito, pois não tivera a intenção de fazê-la chorar.

- Independente de qualquer cagada que faça... Espero que aquele vazio que nunca te deixou ser completamente feliz, finalmente desapareça com a chegada dessa criança.

_Sei que ela terminou  
O que eu não comecei  
E o que ela descobriu  
Eu aprendi também, eu sei _

_Ela falou: - Você tem medo.  
Aí eu disse: - Quem tem medo é você._

Um palavrão é o que se segue, quando bate com a canela na banqueta e ele se senta irritado. E aquelas palavras já estavam ficando mais do que rotineiras. Tudo irritava, tudo estava fora de seu controle e nada favorecia. Não sabia como dar a volta por cima, mas sabia que precisava sair daquela maré deprimente antes que enlouquecesse.

Estava cansado de olhar em volta procurando lembranças, procurando rastros e razões para ter perdido o rumo de sua própria vida. Tinha que recomeçar e não sabia como. Perdera o jeito. Desacostumara-se com o silêncio e com aquela ausência que passara a ser permanente. Estava farto e não iria sentir pena de si mesmo, pois isto só o tornaria mais patético. Inclinou-se para pegar o envelope que escapara ao abrir a tampa do piano. Havia decidido a clarear as ideias com um pouco de música.

Fez uma careta pelo barulho metálico que ouvira com a queda. Retirou um pedaço de papel de dentro do envelope e viu que havia uma chave no fundo. Sentiu um calafrio desagradável percorrer-lhe o corpo quando percebeu, ao desdobrar o papel, que a letra pertencia a Débora. Não tinha idéia de quando ou como deixara aquele bilhete e temia seu conteúdo, mas seu ego já havia se equipado com todas as armas e nada justificaria a maneira como ela saíra de sua vida.

"_Que bom que recorreu a música, enfim... Saiba que não foi por causa das plantas, nem por falta de amor minha ou sua, ou pelo seu ciúme exagerado que me recuso a voltar. Mas para que entenda uma parte das minhas razões, preciso forçar um pouco da sua memória, se estiver disposto."_

Outro palavrão escapa, desta feita em seu idioma natal. Ele não estava disposto. Estava farto de se lembrar. Precisava finalmente esquecer, para seguir em frente. Por que ela ainda fazia questão de torturá-lo? Levantou-se da banqueta, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo enquanto caminhava até a própria sala, amassando o papel em suas mãos e incapaz de voltar a olhar para o piano. Pegou a chave do fundo do envelope, imaginando que fosse a cópia dela da porta de entrada. Mas ao pegá-la nas mãos, percebeu-a muito longa e pesada. E sua mente entrou em parafuso quando leu o que estava gravado no objeto metálico.

Sentou-se no sofá com o olhar embasbacado, rodando a chave entre os dedos enquanto controlava a vontade que tinha de se jogar pela janela. Vencido por aquela confusão de sentimentos, desamassou o papel que quase jogara no lixo e voltou sua atenção para o que Débora lhe escrevera.

"_Engraçado como a primeira vez que fizemos amor tenha sido no mesmo dia da nossa primeira briga. Nos aventuramos muitas vezes antes de realmente acontecer, mas quando discutimos sob a lua que tanto me atrai, algo diferente aconteceu entre nós que ficou marcado em mim para sempre. Acho que nunca te contei o quanto fiquei assustada, por descobrir-me já tão apaixonada por você. Porém não é minha intenção torturá-lo com lembranças. _

_Quero apenas dizer que daquele tempo em diante, muita coisa mudou. Hoje ainda me assumo tola e perdida pelo que sinto por ti, mas sem ter medo nenhum das conseqüências. Você sabe que não tem nada de errado com aquilo que é e valoriza mais suas próprias lutas pessoais para chegar até onde chegou. Também entende, finalmente, que ninguém é o que possui e conquistou um pouco mais de esperança na vida e nas outras pessoas. _

_Mas uma parte daquela maluca discussão, ainda persegue minha mente. Sua alma, presa nos sons que tira do piano com freqüência cada vez menor, ainda pode ser vista com a mesma nitidez que a primeira vez em que te ouvi tocando. Sei que este não é um assunto que te agrade. No entanto, continuo a me importar cada vez mais por vê-lo tão oprimido por preocupações que poderiam ser deixadas um pouco de lado e, ao contrário, te consomem cada dia mais._

_Chris, há algumas coisas acontecendo que ainda não posso te contar. E não quero obrigá-lo a seguir um caminho que não é seu, a fazer, a ter ou a ser o que nunca desejou. Nem estou dizendo que precisa se apresentar em um bar para mostrar o seu dom para as pessoas. Sei bem da sua modéstia musical e do seu medo do palco. Realmente não acredito que isto seja o maior dos seus problemas, a não ser que haja realmente uma vontade de tentar que esteja reprimida por este pavor. A música que carrega em si pode ser alimentada de muitas maneiras e desejo somente que a encontre. _

_O que quer que faça, define o que você é. E pelo modo como volta do trabalho para casa, tem se odiado por tempo demais. Me pergunto constantemente se não estou atrapalhando seu caminho, se não o faço perder o foco e se as coisas não poderiam piorar se... Eu ainda não sei a resposta. Mas o homem que amo é livre para seguir suas escolhas, forte para suportar qualquer obstáculo e sensível o bastante para saber o que realmente é importante. _

_Quero que viva sua própria vida, Chris. Experimente descobrir o que realmente te agrada, arrisque-se um pouco mais e talvez se surpreenda com o que vai encontrar. O que quer que decida, que seja por você. Não pelo que me agradaria e nunca pelas suas contas pendentes - que sempre arrumará uma forma de pagar. Faça algo por você mesmo e quem sabe descubra que já se escondeu de si mesmo por tempo demais. _

_Esta chave agora te pertence, juntamente com o que ela abre. Está na oficina do Aldebaran, esperando que vá buscá-lo, junto dos documentos. Levamos muito mais tempo do que gostaríamos para terminá-lo e nem de longe era desta maneira que planejei entregar-te, mas algumas coisas fugiram do meu controle. Infelizmente não estarei lá para ver sua expressão e agora duvido que vá ficar com ele, por razões óbvias. Mas por favor, antes de tomar qualquer decisão, saia para dar uma volta. _

_Não ouça o que Aldebaran vai tentar te dizer. Mas em respeito a tudo que abri mão nos últimos anos para te dar este presente, pegue um caminho qualquer e pare de rodar somente depois que já estiver na estrada por tempo suficiente para que sua mente esteja longe de todos os seus problemas, longe de todas as outras pessoas e que possa enxergar tudo com maior clareza. Chegue ao ponto em que só exista você e o que realmente quer de si mesmo. Não me conte o que descobrir dentro de si. Apenas deixe sair. Faça. Descubra um alvo e acerte-o, pois você sempre foi um grande caçador, que tem toda a ousadia e a capacidade necessárias. _

_Eu ainda lembro que me encontrou por causa de um título de livro. E que conseguiu exatamente o que foi procurar. Se com uma única pista, seu coração foi capaz de encontrar e capturar o meu, imagine o que poderá fazer com tantas pegadas que deixou para trás..._

_Débora."_

Ficou por muito tempo parado diante da carta, tentando entender se Débora queria ou não que ele a esquecesse, imaginando que coisas haviam fugido do controle e que ela não podia lhe contar. Olhou de novo para a chave que tinha entre os dedos, relendo diversas vezes o logotipo gravado no objeto: "MAVERICK".

_Falamos o que não devia  
Nunca ser dito por ninguém  
Ela me disse: - Eu não sei mais  
o que eu sinto por você.  
Vamos dar um tempo,  
um dia a gente se vê._

A expressão dele era longe de ser boa. Estava abatido ainda, os olhos de quem não dormia bem há semanas. Sério e muito distante, o olhar estava meio perdido no chão e aquela expressão de quem estava sempre irritado por trabalhar demais havia voltado, depois de tantos anos. Aldebaran não esperava que o amigo ainda estivesse assim e aquilo lhe doeu. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra por longo tempo. Miro apareceu na oficina girando aquela chave do Maverick entre os dedos, e encarou Aldebaran como quem se sente traído, mas cansado demais pra discutir.

O mecânico parou o que estava fazendo e seguiu para dentro da oficina, conduzindo-o silenciosamente até uma estação de trabalho que destrancou, levantando a porta de aço. O veículo estava coberto com uma capa e parecia estar ali por muito tempo. Miro ficou ali parado, ainda incerto se devia estar ali.

O amigo tirou a capa do automóvel, revelando sua cor de um rubro brilhante, com faixas na lateral das portas em preto fosco. Era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer fanático por carros. Miro deu alguns passou a frente sentindo as pernas falharem. Um misto de raiva e tristeza o fazia tentar entender o que se passava na cabeça de Débora. Com certeza ela abrira mão de muitas coisas por muito tempo para conseguir reformar um carro como aquele. Destrancou a porta do motorista, sentando-se no banco esportivo escuro, sentindo como se seu próprio corpo pesasse uma tonelada. Aldebaran com certeza teria trabalhado muito tempo de graça para deixar o "Maveco" impecável como estava. Cada detalhe que reparava, demonstrava o quanto as duas pessoas responsáveis por aquilo lhe conheciam.

Aldebaran encarava o amigo sem saber exatamente como agir. Era visível que Miro escondia e controlava as lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos, num misto de admiração e angústia. Aldebaran coçou a cabeça, se atrapalhando para conseguir dizer algo.

- Hum... Quer dar uma olhada no V8 ou no sub?

O grego, ainda incapaz de dizer palavra, fechou a porta do carro e abriu a janela, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o amigo. Se o brasileiro não soubesse por tudo que o amigo estava passando, sentir-se-ia mais do que ofendido. Mas era pedir demais que Miro conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa naquele momento. Aldebaran retribuiu o gesto, cumprimentando-o e batendo-lhe no ombro com a outra mão.

- Só não faça nenhuma merda, cara. – limitou-se a dizer.

O grego parece fazer que sim com a cabeça, mas não dá para ter certeza se apenas abaixara a cabeça por um momento, antes de dar ignição e fazer o grande motor roncar, atravessando as entradas de ar do capô. Em seguida ele liga o rádio, que coincidentemente ou não, já estava no último volume e sintonizado na sua estação de rádio favorita. E foi ao som de "Poison", de Alice Cooper, que ele deu partida no carro, saindo da oficina.

_E eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo...  
E eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo...  
Ah, eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo, cedo..  
Ah, eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo... _


	17. I Can't Take Another Night

**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a Débora é de minha autoria, por favor respeitem. A Música incidental é "_Hell is living without your love_", de Alice Cooper, Jon Bon Jovi e Ritchie Sambora.

**Capítulo XVII – ****I Can't Take Another Night**

_I can't find your face  
In a thousand masqueraders  
You're hidden in the colors  
Of a million other lost charaders _

A campainha tocara, mas não estava esperando ninguém. Seguiu até a porta, ajeitando os cabelos, sentindo o piso frio sobre seus pés. Estava muito quente e a brisa que vinha da janela aberta chamou-lhe atenção para a lua brilhante no céu. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com aquela jaqueta preta que reconheceria a quilômetros, uma das mãos apoiadas no batente, olhando-a sobre as sobrancelhas com aquela expressão irritada e dominadora que só ele tinha.

Não entendia como ele chegara ao seu novo endereço ou porque... Não teve tempo de dizer nada. Miro avançara pelo hall o suficiente para fechar a porta com pressa e a segurou pela cintura, empurrando Débora contra parede em um beijo possessivo e cheio de desejo.

Subiu a mão por baixo da blusa dela, tocando-lhe os seios, enquanto a puxava para si pela nuca com a outra. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto que o incentivou a erguê-la pela cintura enquanto ela lhe envolveu com as pernas.

Completamente inebriada com aquele que a enlouquecia como ninguém, livrara-se da jaqueta dele com a sede de quem vinha de um deserto, lembrando-se de como sentira falta daqueles lábios quentes, daquelas mãos habilidosas e daquele corpo que se encaixava tão perfeitamente ao seu. Desabotoou a calça dele com uma das mãos abrindo-lhe o zíper, enquanto ele a tomava com um beijo de língua exigente e lhe segurava forte por uma das pernas que o prendia.

Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, Miro já afastara-lhe roupa íntima por baixo de sua saia e a tomou de volta sem pudor. Débora gemeu de prazer, fechando os olhos e deixando que ele a conduzisse no ritmo violento de seus desejos. Seu corpo todo se rendia ao dele pedindo por mais, estremecendo a cada novo compasso, incendiando com cada toque, entregando-se a quem sempre pertencera.

Mordeu os próprios lábios. Jamais existiria outro alguém que a deixasse tão louca, tão solta e fora de si. Ou talvez entre os braços dele se permitisse ser tão livre de julgamentos, que assumia aquele eu selvagem que o provocava mais com seu próprio prazer. Somente Miro era capaz de liberar aquele seu lado mais instintivo e sensual. Murmurou o nome de seu amante com dificuldade de respirar.

Sobressaltou-se com o ruído da campainha e sentou-se bruscamente na cama, derrubando o livro que escorregara sobre seu corpo. Combriu o rosto, tentando tomar fôlego. O coração estava descompassado e ainda sentia o gosto doce e quente da língua dele como se tivesse sido real. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, em meio a confusão de sua mente, sentindo-se ruborizada. Desligou o rádio, com uma raiva que não sabia se era da música alta, de si mesma, ou de ter acordado. Precisava parar de ouvir aquele "estúpido" CD do Alice Cooper.

A campainha volta a tocar e ela se levanta soltando um palavrão, tentando prender os cabelos e abanando o rosto para tentar amenizar o calor que vinha de si mesma.

- Já vai, cacete!

Olhou para a janela admirando a lua, antes de atender a porta. Segurou a maçaneta por um instante, num suspiro profundo e de olhos fechados. Aquele sonho ia acabar com a sua concentração por horas. Ajeitou os cabelos, tentando parecer apresentável e finalmente abriu a porta sentindo um calafrio. Apesar de tudo que planejara, não iria reclamar se Miro a encontrasse antes da hora. Havia dias em que a saudade de se sentir segura entre aqueles braços chegava a doer, e aquele era um deles.

- Dé, desculpa! Mas você disse que ta dormindo em qualquer canto e a gente te ligou e ninguém atendeu! Você não tinha dito pra gente te buscar, quando fosse assim? Achamos que você estivesse... Nossa, você está vermelha, está tudo bem?!

Duas garotas de cabelos tingidos de loiro e três rapazes de cabelos escuros pareciam rir de alguma coisa quando os encarou. Se estavam ali, significada que estava a ponto de perder outra aula da faculdade. Respirou fundo tentando não sorrir muito. Um dos rapazes, de óculos e jaqueta jeans parecia interessar-se demais no quanto ela sorria para ele.

- Valeu, é que eu apaguei lendo Momigliano.

- Aula de Antiguidade é só amanhã, Dé! Esquece o Arnaldo por hoje! – disse a segunda garota, chamada Juliana.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas e já volt...

E de repente veio aquele mal súbito. Um cheiro doce, que não reconheceu imediatamente invadiu seus sentidos e teve que tampar o nariz.

- O filho da puta que tiver com essa porra de perfume doce vai na frente, antes que eu...

Débora saiu correndo para o banheiro enquanto os colegas de classe empurravam Felipe para fora, chamando-o de "cabeção" e pedindo que ele guardasse lugar pra eles. O rapaz fica sem jeito e se afasta, chamando o elevador. Estava sempre tão ocupado em notar a beleza de Débora, que lhe roubava o fôlego com seus ombros convidativos sempre à mostra, que ele sempre se esquecia que ela estava grávida e que, consequentemente, havia algum cara que já ocupasse os desejos dela.

O trio que ficara na entrada ouve a descarga do banheiro e faz uma careta. Débora lava o rosto, tentando voltar a respirar. Se olhou no espelho por um minuto. Estava com olheiras horríveis. Pegou um corretivo e passou sobre os olhos. Em seguida também um batom, para disfaçar a cara de doente que tinha. Por fim, com a auto-estima ainda baixa, mas convencendo-se que estava com aparência menos assustadora, colocou uma foto de Miro que estava na cômoda dentro do bolso da calça jeans e recolheu seus livros apressada, enfiando tudo na bolsa de modo desordenado.

- Vamos, antes que eu desista.

_In life's big parade  
I'm the loneliest spectator  
Cuz you're gone without a trace in  
A sea of faceless imitators  
I can't take another night  
Burning inside this_

Estacionou o carro de frente com o Velo de Ouro e tirou as chaves da ingnição. Respirou fundo, procurando outras razões que o convencessem a vender o Maverick que não fosse o gasto absurdo de combustível ou... Aquela imagem de Débora inclinando-se provocantemente sobre ele e envolvendo o com as pernas sobre o banco do motorista, sobre o capô ou no banco de trás... Em toda parte, lá estava ela, provocando-o. Mas cada vez que ouvia o ronco do motor V8, dizia a si mesmo que seria muita burrisse livrar-se dele por causa de mulher.

Bateu a porta e trancou o veículo, tocando a campainha da escola de música. Depois daqueles dias que passara viajando sem rumo, precisava voltar a realidade e, talvez, ver algum rosto amigo que não fosse falar em Débora lhe ajudasse.

Tocou a campainha e esperou que Mu não estivesse muito ocupado. Ouviu seus passos descendo a escada e tentou parecer natural, quando o músico olhou por cima de seus ombros com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- Então foi esse carrão que fez você sumir na estrada tanto tempo! Nada mal.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- De forma nenhuma. Estou encerrando uma aula, não vou demorar.

Afastou-se da porta para que Miro entrasse e voltou a trancá-la.

- Quer subir, para dar uma olhada no pequeno prodígio que te falei?

- Por que? Você amarrou ele lá em cima?

Mu continuou a falar, acostumado a ignorar completamente as provocações que Miro fazia.

- O garoto está treinando. Vai gostar de ver outra pessoa que tem música correndo nas veias como você.

Miro deu de ombros diante da insistência e ambos seguiram para as escadas.

- Quanto anos disse que ele tem?

- Cinco. Mas dá um banho em muitos de onze.

Entraram na sala de música, onde um garotinho de olhos e cabelos negros balançava os pés pendurados na banqueta enquanto fazia careta para a pequena partitura e dedilhava algumas notas.

- Vinicius, esse aqui é Miro. Foi aluno meu e também se adiantava nas lições, como você.

Miro acenou com a cabeça em um meio sorriso.

- Oi. O professor falou de você, eu acho.

- Você tem maiores chances, eu comecei bem mais tarde.

Involuntariamente, a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que Débora teria ficado encantada com o moleque. Ela sempre negava, mas ele percebia como era louca por crianças, o que sempre o fazia se perguntar sobre o que poderia oferecer-lhe no futuro, já que mal conseguia cuidar de si mesmo direito. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pela franja, forçando-se a afastá-la da mente, como em tantas outras vezes.

- E como está indo? – interrompeu Mu dirigindo-se ao pequeno aluno, percebendo Miro um pouco desconfortável.

- Não sei se aqui é "sol" ou "lá".

- Lembre que o "mi" fica no meio da primeira linha e vá contando.

O menino aponta o dedo para apostila, franzindo o cenho por alguns instantes antes de reerguer a cabeça.

- É um "lá"!

- Muito bem! Que tal voltar a tocar do início?

A criança sorri e faz que sim, voltando empolgado para a sua tarefa de percorrer os seus dedinhos gorduchos pelas teclas que lhe davam aqueles mágicos sons. A campainha da escola soou novamente e Miro se ofereceu para atender.

- Não, tudo bem. Fique aqui com o Vinicius, deve ser a mãe dele. Eu já volto. Pode continuar Vini! Se tiver algum problema, o Miro te ajuda.

Miro riu com a expressão que Mu adquirira antes de descer. Podia jurar que temia que ele cantasse a mãe do menino. Isso só podia significar que ela devia ser gata ou que Mu estivesse de olho nela, possibilidade que o fez rir novamente.

Ficou observando o garoto, achando engraçado que ele mostrasse a língua e franzisse o cenho de vez em quando, por pura concentração. Aproximou-se dele, com as mãos no bolso, ainda impressionado com a facilidade do menino e sentindo uma vontade imensa de voltar a tocar piano.

- Xi, esqueci onde eu tava!

O grego solta uma risada, sabendo que Vinicius não olhava para a partitura já há algum tempo.

- Toca de ouvido, né? O Mu vai demorar um pouco pra perceber, mas quando te pegar, você tá ferrado.

Vinicius olhou para cima com um bico e os dedos escorregaram do teclado. Assustara-se com a proximidade do visitante. Miro apontou para a apostila.

- Terceira linha, depois do primeiro tempo. Foi onde você parou.

O menino volta os olhos para partitura novamente.

- Eu sempre confundo esse.

- O acorde G7 pode fácil, se pensar que sua mão forma um chifrinho com os dedos que sobram para cima.

- É verdade! – o menino solta uma risadinha.

- E não devia pendurar os dedos assim, podem escorregar.

- O tio Mu sempre fala, mas eu esqueço.

- Então faça de conta que está segurando um ovo em cada mão e não pode derrubar.

Miro ajeita a pequena mãozinha na posição correta.

– Assim. Agora não deixe que eles caiam enquanto estiver tocando!

Vinicius resolve continuar e fica em silêncio por um tempo, antes de fazer outra de suas caretas, mas desta feita olha para o adulto presente.

- Acho que o ovo dessa mão caiu.

- Espatifou no tapete. – Miro concordou, sério.

O menino solta uma gargalhada espontânea, arrancando um meio sorriso do grego.

- Vini, sua mãe já está te esperando lá embaixo.

O garoto pula da banqueta e sai correndo, sobre os protestos de Mu. Ele fica um tempo parado na porta ainda, analisando a cena que acabara de presenciar e pensando em uma possibilidade que ainda lhe soava absurda...

- Tchau, tio! – ainda ouve Vinícius gritar empolgado e acenar para o grego.

- Tchau, fedelho!

_Hell is living without your love  
Ain't nothing without your  
Touch me  
Heaven would be like hell  
Is living without you_

- ... Aquela parede precisa de uma boa reforma, mas o resto está ok.

- Posso perguntar por que vai alugá-lo?

- Preciso de mais espaço e ainda não posso comprar nada.

- Neste caso realmente é mais seguro manter o imóvel.

Miro solta um suspiro cansado, percorrendo os olhos pelo apartamento distraidamente.

- Sim.

O possível inquilino analisa a expressão do grego e sorri, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

- Lembranças demais dificultam que sigamos em frente.

Miro volta a olhá-lo, erguendo a sobrancelha numa careta e o jovem continua sua hipótese.

- Mulher, certo?

Ele apenas dá de ombros com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, fazendo uma expressão indecifrável e demonstrando descaso pelo assunto. Polidamente, o outro rapaz volta a caminhar pelo apartamento, mudando de assunto.

- Posso dar uma olhada no quarto?

- Claro. Segunda porta do corredor.

O rapaz ajeita os óculos e dá uma volta pelo quarto, analisando a vista da janela e passando a mão pelas paredes.

- É tudo compacto, mas espaçoso o suficiente para uma pessoa. Me parece suficiente. Quanto tempo disse que leva para se mudar?

- Duas semanas, no máximo.

Os dois retrocedem o caminho feito anteriormente em silêncio, até chegar a entrada, onde Miro abre a porta.

- Obrigado pelo seu tempo. Eu te ligo até o fim desta semana para confirmar.

Ele estende a mão para cumprimentar Miro, que retribui o gesto.

- Ok, fico no aguardo.

O rapaz já ia se afastar, quando pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

- Tem mais alguém interessado?

- Três pessoas, mas nada certo.

- Bom, obrigado desde já, senhor Miro.

- Desculpe... Como disse que se chama?

- Felipe.

- Até mais então, Felipe.

- Até.

O grego fecha a porta com um sorriso de canto. Conhecia bem aquela expressão de quem estava pronto para dominar o mundo. Todo o rapaz que decide morar sozinho tem a mesma cara abobalhada, como ele mesmo já tivera.

- Hum. Pelo menos tem chance de voltar a ter alguma ação por aqui... – resmungou a si mesmo.

_Try to walk away  
When I see the time  
I've wasted  
Starving at a feast  
And all this wine _

Não sentia o chão sobre seus pés. Fazia muito calor naquele fim de noite e não estava se sentindo bem. Respirava fundo e tentava caminhar devagar, sem chamar atenção dos demais estudantes que saíam eufóricos - a maioria encaminhando-se para os bares dos arredores. Detestava incomodar as pessoas e achava que conseguiria chegar em casa se respirasse bem devagar.

Estava se concentrando em manter-se de pé para esperar o farol fechar, quando avistou aqueles olhos amendoados encarando-a com certa fúria. A ruiva cruzou os braços, aguardando que a amiga atravessasse. Mas não teve tempo de sorrir aliviada por ver um rosto amigo. Débora sentiu uma vertigem e seu corpo desfaleceu sem aviso. Um garoto que vinha em sua direção a sustentou assustado, ainda sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Iara atravessou a avenida correndo, sem esperar pelo farol. Desviou de veículos que buzinavam-lhe em frenesi e agaixou-se na direção da amiga, agora deitada sobre uma das pernas do estranho.

- Débora, pelo amor de Deus! Débora! Débora, acorda!

A ruiva batia-lhe de leve no rosto, tentando em vão despertar a amiga.

- Moço, você pode me ajudar a levá-la para o hospital?

O garoto atordoado finalmente é notado pela ruiva, que o encarava desesperada.

- A-acho que foi o calor, dizem que a pressão varia muito durante a gravidez.

Iara já ia interrompê-lo e dizer que precisavam agir em vez de conversar, quando deu-se conta da última palavra pronunciada pelo garoto e olhou de volta para a amiga, ainda com a boca aberta. Estava disfarçada pela camisa larga, mas quando tocou seu ventre, pôde sentir como estava arredondada e saliente. Lágrimas brotaram involuntariamente de seus olhos, mas conteve-se. Agora todas as peças estavam se encaixando e entendia perfeitamente toda a tensão de Isaac quando perguntava dela. Engoliu seco, retomando o ar e voltando a olhar para o rapaz de óculos.

- Desculpe, como é seu nome?

- Felipe.

- Meu nome é Iara. Preciso da sua ajuda, Felipe. Acha que consegue carregá-la até meu carro?

Felipe faz que sim com a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados.

Iara se levanta sentindo as pernas falharem e um formigamento nas mãos. Só agora dava-se conta de estar gelada, como se o sangue tivesse parado de circular. Respirou fundo, arfando nervosa diante daquela situação surreal. Seus movimentos ainda eram sôfregos, como se seus músculos estivessem enrijecidos ou neutralizados.

O garoto ergueu Débora com cuidado e ambos seguiram apressados na direção do veículo escuro, estacionado de frente com a faculdade. As chaves não encaixavam direito na porta ou eram as mãos dela que estavam tremendo? Finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta do banco traseiro e pediu que o garoto ficasse ali com Débora e correu para o banco do motorista.

Deu partida no carro, sem consegui sentir ainda os próprios dedos. Ligou a seta e colocou a mão para fora da janela, pedindo passagem. Soltou uma meia dúzia de palavrões pela frustração de não conseguir passar e finalmente conseguiu arrancar, tentando raciocinar qual seria a velocidade aceitavelmente urgente e segura para o que tinha que fazer.

- Consegue sentir o pulso dela? Ela ainda tá respirando?

Relanceou o olhar sobre o espelho, completamente assustada.

- Só estão um pouco fracos.

- Ok, a gente chega logo. Tem um PS ali na frente, a gente chega num minuto.

Iara solta outra série de palavrões depois de ser fechada por um taxi.

"Calma, Iara, sua estúpida... Sem drama! Tá tudo bem... Não vai acontecer nada, é só uma porra de uma queda de pressão, vai dar tudo certo, não se apavora..."

_I've never tasted  
On my lips your memory has been stained  
Is it all in vain  
Tell me who's to blame  
I can't take another night  
Burning inside this_

Assim que chegaram a entrada do Pronto Socorro, Débora foi colocada em uma cadeira de rodas por um enfermeiro, enquanto outro ia questionando sobre o ocorrido.

Passado pouco mais de uma hora e depois de uma longa ficha que Iara teve vontade de rasgar, o médico apareceu com as notícias.

- A paciente e o bebê estão bem. Aplicamos um soro e ela já acordou, mas precisa ficar mais um pouco até se recuperar. Ela vai precisar tomar muita água e medir a pressão todos os dias. Pode ter sido o calor, mas precisamos acompanhar para saber se não é um processo da própria gravidez.

- Posso vê-la?

- Apenas um de vocês, por enquanto. – encarou Felipe por um instante. – Você é pai da criança?

- Hm. Não. – o garoto se contrai, sem graça.

- Qual dos dois é parente dela?

- Eu... sou... Irmã.

Disparou Iara, determinada a ver a amiga.

- Certo.

O médico a acompanhou com expressão de que não acreditara nela, mas pareceu condescendente aos seus sentimentos e pediu para que Felipe aguardasse no _hall_.

Iara abriu a porta do quarto e suspirou, com uma mistura de sensações. Débora estava sentada em uma poltrona ao lado de outras que estavam vazias no momento. O soro ainda estava atrelado a seu braço e ela ainda estava pálida, mas seus lábios tinham ganhado alguma cor.

- Então você desaparece, me ignora, não deixa o Isaac me dizer onde está morando e acha que eu não vou dar um jeito de te achar pra te dizer o quanto eu estou furiosa?!

Iara disparou a falar, sentindo a voz embargada enquanto se aproximava. Uma lágrima brota do rosto de Débora quando a vê.

- Desculpa, Iara.

Não conseguiu dizer mais. Sabia que a magoara, sabia que lhe devia uma história, mas não importava agora. Sentira demais a falta dela e estava feliz por vê-la. As duas se abraçam em silêncio, deixando as lágrimas se misturarem com seus soluços.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Iara enxugou o próprio rosto e em seguida passou as mãos pelas faces da amiga, ajeitando-lhe os cabelos.

- Você ficou louca? Quer morrer ou perder o bebê? Meu Deus do céu, Débora! Você não pode ficar andando por aí sozinha se sentindo mal!

- Eu achei que conseguia chegar em casa.

Resmungou com a voz ainda fraca, baixando o rosto.

- Esquece essa mania idiota de esconder que está passando mal! Já era ridícula antes, agora é irresponsável da sua parte, está me entendendo?!

A morena faz que sim com a cabeça e Iara fica a encará-la séria, entr vontade de esganá-la e de abraçá-la numa só conta.

- Quando ia me contar?

Débora não responde.

- Débora... Você pretendia me contar?

- Iara... O Chris não podia saber.

- E você achou que ele ia descobrir logo pela minha boca?

- Por você não, mas pelo Deba sim.

Iara respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Queria mesmo estrangular a amiga.

- E me diz por que o Miro, o pai da criança, não pode saber? Me dá uma boa razão, Débie?

- Acho que o soro acabou, você pode chamar o enfermeiro? Queria ir pra casa...

- Se me disser onde mora, eu posso até te levar!

- Desculpa, Iara. Desculpa mesmo. A gente pode conversar fora daqui?

Iara tenta se recuparar da raiva que sentia. Inclinou-se um pouco e tocou com uma das mãos o ventre da amiga, ainda emocionada por saber que ela carregava uma criança ali.

- Acha que já está bem pra ir?

- Huhum.

- Escuta... E o que a gente faz com aquele tal de Felipe?

- Hein? O Felipe...? Ai, que droga.

Débora coçou a cabeça numa careta. Iara ergueu-se e riu divertida.

- Fazendo sucesso na faculdade, é?

- Cala boca, Iara. Vai chamar o enfermeiro, vai!

- Eu chamo, mas vai ter que ao menos se despedir do seu admirador...

_Hell is living without your love  
Ain't nothing without your  
Touch me  
Heaven would be like hell  
Is living without you_

- Isso, Nicole. Tá perfeito. Agora troca pro acorde da orelha de coelho... Isso. O dedo dois é o fura-bolo, lembra? Cuidado, que o ovo da sua mão esquerda vai cair !

A menina segue com a melodia de "Marcha Soldado" e desta feita Miro só a observa. Quase para fazer seis anos de idade, a loirinha dos olhos cor de mel mordia a língua enquanto se concentrava em sua tarefa e arrancava dele um sorriso largo, que o fazia pensar que estava ficando frouxo.

Ele, que nunca tivera paciência com fedelhos, ainda estava assimilando a ideia de que estava dando aulas para pirralhos d anos e curtindo muito a empolgação e facilidade que eles tinham com a música. Era só falar algumas besteiras que riam até perder o fôlego, guardando toda e qualquer informação que fosse passada com aquelas brincadeiras bobas.

Os moleques incrivelmente o haviam revigorado bastante durante aquela fase esquisita e solitária pelo qual passava. Além disso, o dia passava mais rápido, ele tinha um horário e um salário melhor. Não era nenhuma fortuna, mas não precisava mais de tantos empregos para se manter. E seu chefe, era aquele que lhe dera a música, seu mentor e seu amigo. Estava feliz, dentro do possível.

Aliás, era estranho pensar naquela palavra, a felicidade. Sentia-se completo por um lado como nunca estivera, descansado como nunca antes... Mas tão vazio e desanimado por outro. Às vezes achava que nada daquilo fazia sentido, porque não podia partilhar sua conquista com quem mais desejava.

- Acabei! Tava certo?

Arrancado bruscamente de seus próprios pensamentos, olhou para a expressão de sapeca da aluna e sorriu melancólico. Como uma criatura tão pequena, podia fazê-lo se perguntar tanto sobre si mesmo e sobre o que realmente queria? O que havia naqueles olhos que o fazia ficar tão piegas?

- Se eu fosse um soldado, com certeza ia querer que tocasse pra mim!

Ela soltou aquele risinho meigo que todos eles sabiam fazer. Tinha certa pena daqueles pobres pais, que tinham laços de sangue com aquelas pestinhas e deviam ficar em situação ainda pior que a dele quando faziam aquela expressão cruel.

- Por hoje chega, seu pai já deve estar te esperando. Quando descer, pede pro Mu pegar seu chocolate na gaveta.

- Eba! Tchau, tio Miro!

- Tchau, fedelha. Te vejo na quinta.

Sentou-se sobre a banqueta distraído, passando os dedos sobre as teclas do piano ainda sem vontade de sair da sala. Olhou pela janela aberta, observando o tráfego e fechou os olhos, pensando em Débora. Nicole ainda voltou correndo, para lhe dar um beijo estalado no rosto, que lhe pegou de surpresa.

Abriu os olhos e riu, vendo-a correr de volta na direção da porta.

- Vai devagar na escada, Nicole! - lembrou-se finalmente de dizer.

Suspirou, meneando a cabeça. Aquele vazio apertava seu peito sem permissão outra vez. Assim, antes que percebesse, entregou-se a uma versão de "_Boogie Woogie Piano_" de Jerry Lee Lewis.

_Nights get longer and colder _

_I'm down begging to hold ya  
On my own and I feel like hell  
Is living without you_

Kanon, um advogado relativamente bem sucedido e de porte altivo passava pelo outro lado da avenida falando ao telefone com algum cliente, quando aquele som frenético chamou-lhe atenção e buscou a origem dele com o olhar. Desligou o telefone sem despedir-se e parou na calçada a observar, boquiaberto, aquele homem na janela, tocando o mais puro rock'n roll dos anos 50 como se fosse coisa de criança.

**Notas Finais**

Nhaaai, morri de fofura! kkkkkk

Olha a The Gold Saints aparecendo de novo aí gente!

Desencalhou, finalmente! EEEEEeeeeh!

Bom espero que gostem pessoal! Aguardo os reviews pra saber o que estão achando!

Bjs e obrigada pela paciência de todos que acompanham!


End file.
